


The Bachelor Party

by cattacodinosaur



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Completed, First Time, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jealousy, M/M, So much angst, pole dancing link, soft sexiness, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 80,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattacodinosaur/pseuds/cattacodinosaur
Summary: Rhett's coworkers force him into going to a strip club for his bachelor party. Rhett doesn't expect to meet Link, a bartender slash skilled pole dancer. Marriage had seemed like the next logical step in Rhett's life, but he'll soon learn logic has no place in a love story.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back. Maybe I'll keep this one on here and finish it this time, huh? 
> 
> (p.s. the fiancee isn't Jessie. It's just a one-dimensional female character. I really made Jessie out to be terrible in my last story, so I wanted to cut her a break this time.)  
> Also, the song Link dances to is #1 Crush by Garbage. Listen to it here. It is damn good. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PX7LLua5NCM

* * *

* * *

    "Hey, man. Are you excited for tonight? It's gonna be wild!" Alex, a mischievous young man with cotton candy colored hair and a red beard clapped his tall coworker on the shoulder before pouring himself a cup of weak coffee from the company pot in the break room on a Friday morning in October. The tall coworker in question shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

    "Super excited, Alex. What could be more exciting than a bunch of dudes going to loud, smelly clubs to watch girls remove their clothes for the sake of tradition?" He sipped his coffee and grimaced. "Who made this? It's terrible."

    "Come on, Rhett. It's gonna be so much fun. Mike and I planned the best bachelor party ever! Chase and Kevin are coming. Drew said he would try to make an appearance. Even Stevie said she was in. It's not degrading if a girl comes along!"

    "That is terrible reasoning, man. Do we have to go to a strip club? Can't we just, I dunno, go bowling or something?" Rhett dumped his nearly full cup of coffee down the drain and rinsed out his favorite mug.

    "Come on. You said we could plan it because Cole wasn't able to. Trust me, it's gonna be awesome."

    Rhett considered this. He had asked his brother, Cole, to be his best man. Of course, he had said yes. However, Cole was unable to fly himself and his family out to Los Angeles until the night before the wedding, which was in two weeks time.

    "I never said you could, you just kinda decided to do it." He popped a few coins into the old vending machine in the corner and selected a diet soda. It thumped down the chute with a loud clang. Rhett scooped it up into his large hands and tapped the top several times before cracking it open. Someone a long time ago had told him that prevented it from exploding. He didn't know how true it was, but it became somewhat of a superstition to tap the can ten times before opening it.

    "Hey, I gotta get back at it. That insurance won't sell itself. We'll be by to pick you up at seven sharp. And try not to dress like a giant tool." Alex put his mug down on the counter without cleaning up after himself and jogged out of the small room and around the corner back to the large room full of cubicles decorated tastefully to match their owner's personalities. Rhett picked up Alex's discarded mug and dumped the dregs down the drain before washing it up and setting on the plastic rack to dry. He really, really, really did not want to go to a strip club tonight, or ever. He had no reason to ogle the women willing to take their clothes off for crinkled up dollar bills and catcalls. He had his own woman willing to undress for him; for free, he might add. He pulled out his cell phone and opened up the messaging app. He selected a contact from his favorites list and composed a quick message.

  
**::Hey, baby. Do I have to go tonight? Can't you forbid me or something?::** He sat his phone on the counter and sipped lightly from his soft drink. A moment later his phone buzzed and danced along the counter. He picked it up and swiped the message open.

_**::You are going tonight, mister. They went to a lot of trouble to plan this and YOU. ARE. GOING.::** _

**::Why are you so cool about me going to a strip club?::**

_**::Because I love you and I trust you.::** _

**::I love you, too, Babe. I gotta get back to work.::** Rhett silenced his phone and stuck it in his back pocket before trudging back to his own cubicle. He had decorated it with pictures of his fiancee, a wooden bowl he gotten while on vacation and some random knick knacks he had collected over time. He slid his headset back on over his dirty blond hair gelled up to a swooping point just as an incoming call came through. Rhett sighed deeply and connected to the caller.

    "Thank you for calling Mythent Mutual Insurance, my name is Rhett. This call may be monitored for quality assurance. How may I help you today?" He rolled his eyes and settled in for a long day, and an even longer night.

* * *

* * *

  
    At exactly seven sharp, Rhett was alerted to the arrival of his coworkers by the obnoxious pounding at his apartment door. He pulled the door open and a group of rowdy twenty-somethings fell into his apartment giggling.

    "Rhett! Hey! Hey man! We, we started the party without you!" Chase, a cherubic young man with fluffy brown hair and big eyes hiccuped and threw his arms around Rhett's waist.

    "I can see that. I'm driving. Come on guys. Let's get this over with." Rhett grabbed his green army style jacket and keys while simultaneously shoving the rowdy youngsters out of his small apartment and back into the cold, metallic elevator.

    Miraculously, the group somehow arrived at the basement level club with very few missed turns. Trying to have someone tell you directions to a place you've never been was hard enough. Rhett multiplied that difficulty by twenty after Alex told him multiple times "No, not your left, my left" from the passenger seat. Rhett would roll his eyes and try his best to remember how to get to East Church Ave. He mentally laughed at the irony of a strip club being on a street named for a holy place. He parked his car with some difficulty. It was hard finding a parking place in this town in general, but on a Friday night...forget about it. He found a parking garage and ushered the guys out into the cool night air and down the street toward the club.

    "Man, have you heard about this place? They have the hottest chicks in all of L.A. here." Alex slurred.

    "I heard that you can get a lap dance really cheap and a pitcher of beer even cheaper!" Mike chimed in.

    "This sounds horrible you guys. Are you sure we can't just go see a movie or something instead?" Rhett groaned. Cheap lap dances and cheaper beer didn't sound remotely appealing. His stomach churned at the very thought. Maybe he could lose the guys after twenty minutes and high-tail it back home before they noticed he was gone.

    "Relax, dude. It's gonna be great!" Alex reached up to drape an arm over the 6'7" groom-to-be and steered him toward the bouncer guarded door. The guys were, to Rhett's surprise, granted access immediately. Rhett had secretly hoped the bouncer would kick them to the curb when he saw how drunk the boys were.

    "What. The Hell?" Mike whispered as he saw the entertainment before himself and his friends. There, on the stage was a muscular man wearing a skimpy version of a firefighter's outfit.

    "Well, that's not gonna protect him from getting burned." Chase quipped before leading the guys in the direction of the bar, where a skinny girl with strawberry blonde hair and a baby-faced boy with a receding hairline and a dorky smile were trying very hard to not laugh uncontrollably at their coworkers.

    "Very funny. You guys brought me to a gay strip club for my bachelor party? You're all assholes." Rhett flopped down on a bar stool at the far end of the bar and put his head in his large hands.

    "No, man! I swear! This is a girly strip club. I checked it out on Yelp! and everything." Alex drunkenly stammered.

    "You guys came on _Freaky Friday_. One Friday a month, we turn the stage over to our other dancers and give the crowd the opportunity to see some unconventional performers. We've got you're usual buff 'Magic Mike' guys, some transgender performers, cabaret dancers, burlesque girls and performers of all shapes and sizes. Sometimes, I even get up there and do a routine." The bartender, a skinny man with a small waist and broad shoulders interjected. Rhett looked up at him. His hair was dark, nearly black. His eyes were the truest blue Rhett had ever seen and the stubble around his mouth and on his cheeks made him seem like a regular guy, not some Gay for Pay dancer.

    "You're a dancer?" "Do you give guys lap dances? " "You don't look gay." Rhett's young, drunk posse flooded the bartender with questions.

    "Yes. I dance. Yes, I will give a lap dance, but only for certain occasions. I didn't know someone could 'look gay', but I'm not. I tend bar here nearly every night. You know, the other 29 days a month that skinny girls with big tits dance up there for animals like you. Now order something or get away from my bar." He slammed five bottles of beer on the counter and watched as the young men and the pretty young woman worked their way to the front of the crowd for a closer look .

    "So, what's your story?" The bartender swept his hair out of his eyes and focused his attention on the sullen giant before him.

    "This is my bachelor party."

    "Well, you should be having fun. I'm guessing since your buddies didn't realize what was going on tonight that you're marrying a girl?"

    "Yeah. A really great girl. She made me come tonight. I didn't want to. These guys aren't really even my friends. They're just nosy coworkers."

    "Hey, man. They tried. You could be a little more grateful." He slid a beer to his tall customer, only to have it pushed back.

    "I don't really drink. Plus, I drove."

    "They made you drive to your own bachelor party?" Blue eyes widened with mirth.

    "Yeah. They started the party kinda early. I just...I don't like bars. I just wanted to do something quiet and fun. Like a movie, or bowling. Maybe a nice meal. But these guys are just kids. They think this is what you are supposed to do when someone gets married."

    "So when is the big day?" The bartender slides a cola across the bar to his intriguing new patron.

    "Two weeks from tomorrow." Rhett slides out of his jacket and sets it on the stool beside him.

    "Are you nervous?"

    "Not really. I guess this is just the next logical step. We just decided one day that we should get married and now here I am."

    "What's your name?"

    "Rhett. Rhett McLaughlin." Rhett stuck his hand out and captured the bartender's smaller hand in his. The heat that passed through their touch was intense. Rhett had never felt that kind of electric heat before. He pulled his hand away quickly and rubbed the back of his head.

    "Well, Rhett McLaughlin, I'm Link and I'm pleased to meet you. Would you excuse me a moment. I'm up next. And I'm pretty damn good if I do say so myself." Link wiped his hands on his apron before untying it and exiting the bar area for the stage.

    "Ladies, Gentleman and other Non-Binary Beings! I'm pleased to introduce our very own Luscious Link. He's served you drinks, now he's gonna serve up some pole dancing realness. Werk it, Bebe." The MC, a lovely caramel skinned drag queen with tall purple hair and killer curves announced before waltzing off the stage.

    Rhett perked up from his spot at the bar and watched as the bartender walked toward the metal pole in the middle of the stage with a wiggle coming from his tiny hips and a sultry stare coming from those cerulean eyes. He had changed out of his black band tee shirt and blue jeans and into a small pair of black booty shorts and black light paint on his chest, back, arms and legs. He had luminescent powder dusted on his face, around his eyes and cheekbones. It made him look...almost otherworldly, Rhett caught himself thinking. The lights dimmed and black lights shone on him, illuminating the patterns on his skin. Rhett licked his lips subconsciously and stood to get a closer look. The music began playing. The sexy, slow sound of #1 Crush by Garbage fills the club as Link begins lifting himself into complicated and interesting positions, showcasing the incredible amount of upper body strength it takes to climb the pole, the lack of fear as he lets himself drop inches from the floor before catching himself, the stamina as he spins himself around the smooth metal pole.

    Rhett is mesmerized. All this time he thought pole dancing was just for girls with Lucite heels and tassels on their silicon breasts. He had never seen such a display. It was captivating and sexy and Rhett found it hard to catch his breath. The crowd whooped and hollered as the song ended and Link took a bow. Patrons waved cash at him and he gathered it all up before exiting the stage with a wave and a kiss blown out to the crowd, his eyes seemingly focused on the tallest man in the room. Rhett didn't want to think too much into it, but he almost felt like the kiss was aimed at him. He almost hoped it had been. He shook that thought from his brain and went back to his seat at the bar to wait for Link's return.

    Ten minutes had passed since Link's performance and Rhett was getting antsy. He wanted to leave, but not before he could tell Link how awesome he was. But Link hadn't come out from backstage yet. He threw back the rest of his soda and looked into the crowd. His coworkers seemed to have gotten over the little hiccup in their plans, seeing as they were stuffing money into any g-string they could, getting lap dances and mingling with the other club goers. He stood up to leave when the drag queen with the purple hair tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you Rhett?" She cooed and batted her false eyelashes.

    "Yeah...why?" Rhett raised an eyebrow and picked up his discarded jacket.

    "Come with me. Link's asking for you." She took her large hand in his, her dark skin contrasting against Rhett's paler complexion. Her long red nails scratched at the back of his palm, but he said nothing. She opened a door and slid Rhett inside the small room before her. "Here you go, Bebe. Did someone order a tall drink of water?"

    "Thanks, Foxxy. You're the best." Link stood up from the folding metal chair he was sitting on, still covered in fluorescent paint, a baggy pair of sweatpants covered his lower half. "This paint is the hardest stuff to get off. It takes me no time at all to put it on, but it takes an hour or more to get it off." Link rubbed at his skin with make up remover wipes and grunted. "The things I do for four and a half minutes of fame."

    "Link...you were amazing out there. I've never seen anything like it before. Where did you learn how to do that?" Rhett sat on the floor in front on his painted friend, his green eyes wide with wonder.

    Link rubbed harder at his paint covered skin. The paint barely moved. "I studied gymnastics for a while. My mother thought I could be an Olympian, but I didn't want that. I also studied dance for a while. My father hated that. Ultimately I went to school to be a teacher, but it doesn't pay well. Also, when the school board finds out you work summers and weekends at a strip club, they get upset. Well, upset is an understatement. So I went back to school to get my PhD in history, but I needed to be able to pay for it. So here I am. I also teach pole dancing exercise classes at the Y every Tuesday and Thursday. The women love it. They say it makes them feel empowered and sexy."

    "Those aren't going to remove the paint. Do you have any baby oil?" Rhett grabs a makeup wipe and looks it over.

    "No, I don't. Does that really work?" Link looked up into Rhett's jade eyes.

    "Well, that and a body scrub usually do the trick. At least, that's what my mom used to make me use when I was done painting shutters as a kid." Rhett wiped the iridescent makeup from Link's face with the wipe he was holding. Link gasped lightly at the unexpected contact.

    "Come on, there is an all night pharmacy around here somewhere. Let's go get some." Link stood up and grabbed Rhett's hand, pulling him up with him.

    "Wait, right now?" Rhett laughed at the very idea.

    "Yeah. Come on. You can drive. I don't have a car." Link threw on an old paint covered tee shirt and grabbed his duffle bag with his clothing and costume paint.

    "Are we really doing this?" Rhett laughed as the smaller man pulled him through the back hallways and out the back door.

    "Yeah, hurry. This stuff is itchy. Where is your car?" Link smiled wide and Rhett felt his heart beat fast at the sight of it.

* * *

* * *

  
    Five of the shortest minutes later, Link led Rhett into Gimbles 24 Hour Pharmacy where they paid twice as much as they would have at any other store at a normal hour for a bottle of baby oil and some vanilla blackberry scented sugar scrub.

    "Vanilla blackberry?" Rhett giggled taking it from Link's paint covered hands.

    "Dude, smell it. I'm gonna smell so good and I'm gonna be as soft as a baby's bottom by the time we are all done with this." Link grabbed his prized purchase back and shoved it into the plastic shopping bag emblazoned with **THANK YOU SHOP AGAIN** in big, red letters.

    "We?" Rhett stopped at his car before unlocking it and looked at Link with curious eyes.

    "Yeah. We. Is your place close by?" Link slid into Rhett's mid-size sedan and beeped the horn. "Come on, Rhett." Rhett slid into the driver's seat and laughed in disbelief.

    "Why are you laughing?" Link shifted in his seat to face his companion.

    "I just...this is the best bachelor party ever." He threw his head back and laughed deeply, grabbing his chest with his over-sized hands. Link smiled wide at the sound. It was like a song he'd never heard before, but it felt familiar, like a lullaby.

* * *

* * *

  
    Rhett unlocked his door and invited Link inside. The apartment was small but cozy. It was decorated with lots of exposed wood and bricks. The furniture was leather and everything was tidy.

    "Well, there's the bathroom. I'll just wait out here for you." He pointed down the hall to a closed door.

    "Aren't you going to help me? I can't reach my back." Link pouted.

    "Hell no. You got yourself into this mess, you can figure out how to get out of it."

    "Please. The sooner we finish the sooner we can order pizza and watch Netflix."

    "Well, you've just made yourself right at home, Luscious Link." Rhett teased as the color rose up Link's neck and to his cheeks. "Oh, alright. Come on, Link. " He followed Link into the small bathroom. Rhett often complained that there was not enough room in the bathroom for a man of his stature, and now here he was trying to comfortably position himself in there with another full size human male. 

    "So how do we do this?" Link asked removing his shirt to reveal a chest of coarse dark curls and colorful strips of paint.

    "Well, we rub the oil on until the paint starts to move, then we rinse and exfoliate. And rinse again. Here, hold out your hands." Rhett squirted a liberal amount of oil into Link's waiting palms and then into his own. "Turn around." He tentatively touched Link's smooth back.

    "Oooh! It's cold, Rhett!" Link giggled and shivered. Rhett found words impossible so he grunted in response as he rubbed the oil into the painted streaks of pinks and reds on Link's broad back.

    "Now rinse." Rhett choked out the command. Link looked at Rhett with apprehension before dropping his sweatpants and the small black booty shorts from his act.

    "Hey! Whoa! I don't...I mean...I can go out and come back and..." Rhett stammered at the naked man before him. Rhett tried very hard to not look between Link's legs to the semi-hard member. Link caught Rhett's futile efforts to stare.

    "Oh, well. You'd get excited too if someone rubbed you down with baby oil. " He grinned sheepishly and stepped into the shower. "Can you just rub some of that scrub onto my back quickly? Then I promise I can finish up on my own." Link looked over his shoulder at the tall man gasping for words. Rhett grabbed the scrub and dug his fingers into the jar. He spread it between both hands and began to rub in across the span of Link's broad shoulders, down to his narrow waist and over his soft, round ass.

    "Whoa. There isn't any paint down there, Rhett. " Link squeaked out at the surprise touch.

    "You said you were gonna be as soft as a baby's butt. I just assumed you meant your butt as well." Rhett joked, hoping that it seemed plausible.

    "Oh. Carry on, then." Link smiled as he rubbed his front side.

    "All done. No more paint. Can I go wait in the other room, now?" Rhett rinsed his hands in the sink and waited for an answer.

    "Oh, yeah, sure. Why don't you order that pizza? I'll be right out."

    "Pizza. Yeah. Sure. " Rhett excused himself to his bedroom and locked the door. He only had a few minutes before Link came out of the bathroom and he needed desperately to fix the situation that had cropped up in his pants.

_"Go away, go away, go away. I'm not doing this, not tonight. Not to a guy."_ Rhett squeezed his eyes shut and did his best to will away the burgeoning erection. He heard the water shut off and Link humming the song he had performed to earlier. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed the number for the late night pizza place. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link just want to eat some pizza, watch some Netflix and try not to get caught staring at each other. Is that so much to ask?

* * *

* * *

 

    Rhett was disconnecting the phone call with Lil' Mario's Pizzeria when Link emerged from the bathroom. His dark hair was damp and brushed back from his face. He had put the baggy sweatpants back on, but no tee shirt. But most surprising to Rhett was the large black and brown frames that sat on his delicate yet manly nose.

    "Whoa! You wear glasses!" Rhett let out a sharp breath.

    "The better to see you with, my dear." Link smiled, his kitten teeth shining bright white against the dark stubble on his face. "But really, now I can actually see you. Gosh, you were cute when you were all blurry, but now...with my glasses on. Gracious. You're downright handsome."

    Rhett blushed hard. "I'm sure you say that to all the customers you go home with...I mean, not that I brought you home...not in that way. Oh gosh."

    "You're cute when you stammer. But I mean, I guess you're kinda right. Being flirty is part of the job. I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable." Link ran his hand through his damp hair and let it rest on the back of his head.

    "No, not at all. I mean, if you're gunning for tips, I guess I can give you one..." Rhett reached into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet.

    "Put that away, Dork." Link jerked forward to bat the wallet out of the taller man's grip, stumbling and colliding with Rhett's firm chest in the process. "Oh." He sighed and allowed his head to rest there for a moment. _'How could someone so graceful on the pole be so clumsy otherwise?'_ Rhett considered silently as he took in the sweet smell of blackberry and vanilla. Damn, he smelled good. Double damn, he fit so perfectly under Rhett's bearded chin.

    "I do need to pay you, though. You never came back to the bar and I never got to pay you for my soda." Rhett gently pushed Link away, not in disgust but to gaze into those deep blue pools.

    "Seriously? It was a buck and a half. I don't want your money, man."

    "What if I asked for a dance?" Rhett stepped back and lowered himself onto his couch. He didn't know what possessed him to ask such a loaded question.

    "I only dance for special occasions, remember." Link teased but found himself ambling toward the man on the couch with a sexy sway of his hips.

    "What? A bachelor party isn't special enough?" Fuck. His fiancee could not know about this. Ever.

    "Nah. We get those all the time." Link winked one large blue eye and straddled Rhett's long legs.

    "Tuesday was my birthday? Does that count?" Rhett was desperate now. Link was so close to him. He looked up at the shirtless man and licked his lips.

    "Oh, birthdays are my specialty." He placed his hands on Rhett's muscular shoulders and began to lower himself down to the waiting lap beneath him. He had just touched his forehead to Rhett's when there was a knock at the door.

    "Damn it." Rhett groaned as Link stood to answer the door, expecting to see a young delivery boy from Lil' Mario's. Instead, holding the pizza were three very drunk young men with three of the largest smiles on their face.

    "Shit." Link bolted from behind the open door to hide in the bathroom.

    "Dude, the pizza guy showed up just in time! We paid for it. You owe us twenty bucks." Alex slurred as he shoved the pizza into Rhett's chest.

    "Was that the bartender?" A very drunk and very sleepy Chase asked looking around.

    "What? No. You're seeing things, man."

    "Oh. Okay. Why did you leave without saying goodbye? It was just starting to get good." Sleepy mumbles seemed to accept Rhett's lie with good humor.

    "I was hungry and it was getting pretty rowdy. I was just gonna eat some pizza and watch an episode or two of American Horror Story before bed." Rhett tried to round up the drunk young men, but it was harder than it would seem.

    "Can I use your bathroom?" Mike, quiet until now, wandered through the apartment opening doors in search of the small bathroom.

    "No! I mean...I'm having some plumbing issues and..." Rhett ran to try to close the door.

    "Dude, why is the window open? Don't you realize that just anyone can waltz into your apartment now?" Alex appeared behind the two men. The bathroom was empty and the window leading to the fire escape was open.

    "Guys, can you just piss and go? I'm really tired. I just wanna eat and go to sleep. Thanks for taking me out tonight. I appreciate it. "

    "Sheesh. Somebody is grumpy." Chase mumbled.

    "Come on, let's go." Alex grabbed a slice of pizza and joined the other men in the hall outside of Rhett's apartment.

    Rhett closed the door. "Damn it." He rested his head against the cool metal. Link was gone.

    Rhett grabbed a slice and sat back down on his couch. He had lost his appetite, but he had to try to choke down a slice before calling it a night.

    "Are they gone?"

    "Jesus! Link! You scared me!" The slice of pizza became briefly airborne before landing topping side down on the carpet.

    "Sorry. I hid on the fire escape. I thought about going home, but it's cold and I didn't have a shirt on and I left my duffle bag in your car..." Link shivered, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

    "Oh, shit, Link! Hang on!" Rhett disappeared into his bedroom briefly before coming back with a soft blue hoodie. Link slid it on and zipped it up, his collarbones peeking out of the over-sized sweatshirt. The azure cotton of the hoodie made the irises of Link's eyes pop. _'There is no way eyes were that blue naturally.'_ Rhett caught himself staring into those magnificent orbs. He forced himself to look away, staring instead at the exposed clavicle and sternum, the smooth skin, the dark hair. _'Knock it off, Rhett. You're getting married, he's not gay.'_

    "Mmm. Much better. Is there any pizza left?" Link smoothed the front of the sweatshirt with his palms, stopping to adjust the hood's strings so that they were even.

    "Yeah. I lost my appetite after you disappeared." Rhett bent to pick up the fallen slice of pizza and disposed of it. "Do you still wanna watch some Netflix with me?"

    Link looked up at him with a mouthful of meaty pizza. He swallowed hard and smiled. "Of course, but nothing too scary or I won't be able to sleep."

    Rhett grabbed their warm, greasy dinner and a couple of cans of diet cola before making sure all his lights were off and the door was triple bolted. He didn't want any more visitors. He sat down on the couch, giving Link some space and handed him a can. He tapped the top several times before cracking it open and taking a drag. He pulled the drink from his mouth at the sound of Link's high pitched laughter. "What's so funny?" He cocked an eyebrow and waited.

    "You tap your can too! I thought I was the only one who did that!" He tapped his can several times before it snapped open and spilled over the lip. "Well, sometimes it doesn't work..." He caught the spill with his tongue before it could drip down his hand and onto the borrowed hoodie. Rhett stared as the long tongue absentmindedly licked up the sticky sweet liquid.

    "Mmm." He grunted before picking up the remote and loading Netflix on the large screen in front of them. "So, nothing too scary? Will you have nightmares?" Rhett teased. It was October and the perfect time to binge on scary movies.

    "Yeah, man. I can't do it. I'm a pretty jumpy person already. The idea that there might be something lurking in my closet or under my bed..." he shuddered. "No thank you."

     "I'll protect you. No boogeymen will get you. Not while I'm around." Rhett smiled and bit into his pizza. If the room hadn't been dark, he'd have seen the blush creep onto his new friend's cheeks. Instead, all Rhett could see was the screen reflected in Link's large glasses and his wide eyes as he scrolled through the historical documentary selection.

    "I'm up for some history." Rhett bumped Link's should with his. Link turned to face him and smiled that smile that sent electricity into Rhett's chest.

    "Really? Are you sure?"

    "Yeah, man. I'd watch grass grow if it was what you wanted to watch. I'm just glad you're still here." He dipped his head down and examined his trimmed fingernails as if they contained all the secrets of the universe. He couldn't look at Link. He was too embarrassed.

    Link blushed again and cleared his throat. "You know, historically, watching grass grow was a favorite past time of school children in the 18th century..."

    Rhett looked up. "Really?"

    "Nah. I'm just messing with you."

    "Asshole." Rhett smiled and smacked the smaller man with a throw pillow.

* * *

* * *

    Several hours, as well as several slices of pizza and two and a half documentaries later, Link yawned and stretched his lean torso. "I guess I should probably go home. It's getting late..."

    "You could stay...I mean, if you wanted. It's late and we're both really tired. You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

    "Oh, no. I couldn't possibly. I'll just call an Uber..." Link pulled his knees up to his chin and yawned again.

    "I mean it, man. Come on. Upsy daisy." Rhett stood and pulled Link up by the wrists.

    "Fine, but I owe you one." Plush pink lips stifled a yawn as large hands pushed him down onto the firm, yet soft and inviting king size bed.

    "Get some sleep. I'll be on the couch if you need anything."

    "Wait...you could...stay?" Sleepy blue eyes drooped closed as he laid his head on the fluffy down pillow.

    "I'm not sure if that is a good idea, buddy." Rhett crossed his arms but made no move to leave the room. The idea of Link's small body curled up beside him sent a wave of warmth through his body.

    "No funny business, I promise. " Link mumbled into the pillow as he pulled his legs up to his chest. "Mmm, your bed is amazing, Rhett."

    Rhett covered his face with his hands and dragged them down, groaning. What was he doing? Was he really considering climbing into bed with this man who, only a few hours earlier was a complete stranger? Was he really considering climbing into bed with another man? He hadn't shared a bed with a man since his freshman year of college. It had been a time of exploration and excitement. In the end, it had been only one night of sloppy blowjobs and drunken kisses. Not long after he had met Jenny, his fiancee, and settled into a content relationship built on routine. It wasn't exciting, but that wasn't Jenny. Jenny was logical and analytical. She had worked hard and had just made partner at a local law office where she specialized in divorces. She hadn't laughed when Rhett pointed out the irony of a divorce lawyer wanting to get married. He hadn't laughed when she suggested that he put his college degree to good use and stop working at a call center.  
He was sitting at the foot of the bed, concentrating hard on his thoughts of Jenny and of the man snoring lightly in his bed.

    "Quit thinking so hard and get in. "

  
    Rhett sighed and flipped the overhead light off before removing his button down shirt.  "Mmmmm." Link moaned lightly. Rhett looked at him curiously. His eyes were closed, it was just a coincidence that he would make such a sensual moan right as Rhett was undressing...right? He sauntered over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants to put on. He usually slept either naked or in just his boxer briefs, but he felt it was inappropriate to do that this time. He crawled into bed and tried to keep his distance. All of a sudden, he was not tired anymore. He took the opportunity to look at the man sleeping beside him. His eyes fluttered behind his frames. Rhett reached out and gently removed them from Link. He'd be more comfortable with them off. Link sighed at the contact before rolling onto his other side. "Thanks, Babe."

    "Anything for you...Babe." Rhett whispered, barely audible. Logically, he knew that everything that transpired tonight was nothing but trouble, but logic went out the window the moment Link called him Babe. Even if it was in his sleep. But, unbeknownst to Rhett, Link wasn't asleep. In fact, Link was trying his damnedest to not run his hands down Rhett's solid chest and nibble his neck.

    "Rhett....are you awake?" Link rolled over.

    "...yeah..."

    "I'm glad you decided to go to out tonight." He reached out and lightly touched the soft beard on Rhett's face.

    "You know what? Me too." Rhett covered Link's smaller hand with his and soon drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuuys! Omg. That's for all the love and comments! Keep them coming!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go quite as Rhett had hoped.

* * *

* * *

 

    Rhett awoke to an empty bed. The sun was just starting to peak above the horizon to illuminate Rhett's bedroom. "Link?" He called out through the quiet apartment. "You here, buddy?" The apartment was empty and the door was still triple bolted from the night before. Rhett only had one more place to check; the bathroom. He knocked on the door and then pushed it open. No Link. His paint stained tee shirt from the night before lay damp and discarded on the floor. A cool breeze caught Rhett's attention. The window to the fire escape was open a crack. Link was gone.

    "He could have at least said goodbye." Rhett frowned and padded softly to his kitchen to brew up some coffee. He had a busy Saturday ahead of him. He had meetings with the wedding photographer and videographer as well as the DJ. Jenny had a list of tasks to complete for the wedding down to the last detail. Rhett could have cared less about such silly things. He wanted to DJ the reception himself with his Macbook and a borrowed sound system big enough for dance hall where the reception would take place. The reaction he had received from Jenny was one of pure disgust. _"That is tacky, Rhett."_

    The small budget for the wedding had gone out the window, much like Link had. Rhett wanted an outdoor wedding. Jenny insisted on it being in a church. Rhett didn't want a big cake or a caterer. Guess what Jenny insisted on having? The only thing Jenny had agreed on was Rhett's best man. When he had brought up the subject of the entire cost of the wedding one night over dinner, Jenny snapped. _"Well maybe if you had a job that actually paid you anything, we could afford to do this. Do you know how embarrassing it is having to ask my parents to help pay for it?"_

    _"Not as embarrassing as you telling everyone that I can't support you on my salary. I'm sorry my degree in Music Theory isn't good enough for you and your fancy friends."_ Rhett had stormed off into the small second bedroom of his apartment. Small was an understatement. It was more of a glorified closet. He had turned it into a mini media center with his old acoustic guitar, a fancy keyboard and a decent (albeit small) soundboard system hooked up to a custom built desktop computer, only to emerge a few hours later to an empty apartment.

 **:: I'm sorry, Baby. I'm just overwhelmed with everything. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it.::** He had typed out the text and waited patiently for a response.

  
_**:: I'll email you a list. Goodnight.::** _ She was so Goddamned organized. Rhett hated feeling more like a client than her future husband.

  
    Rhett poured himself a mug of coffee and popped a slice of twelve-grain bread into the toaster. "I miss white bread." He spoke to no one but himself. While his bread toasted, he looked around the kitchen for any signs that Link had even been there. Maybe he left a note or his phone number. Rhett was almost convinced that the whole night hadn't happened, but then he remembered the crumpled up tee shirt in his bathroom. _"...I left my duffle bag in your car..."_ Link's voice inside Rhett's head reminded him. Rhett smiled. Now he'd have an excuse to see Link again. He'd swing by the club tonight and casually drop it off. No big deal. And if Link wanted him to stick around or hang out afterward, well...that'd be okay. Rhett busied himself getting ready, a small smile on his face as he thought about seeing those big, blue eyes and soft lips turned up in a cheeky grin. After two cups of coffee, a steaming hot shower that was intentionally quick (Rhett worried if he was in there too long, his mind would wander to unsafe territory and memories of a naked Link standing in this very tub, hard and wet and oh so...fuckable) and a panicked search for the stupid list of addresses and people Jenny insisted he take care of today; Rhett was ready to go.

* * *

* * *

  
    Rhett had finished all his tasks by 4 PM. It was still too early to try to visit the club, so he decided to busy himself in his studio. Jenny had told him to write a song for their wedding to surprise her. _"But if you're asking me to do it, it isn't a surprise..."_ Rhett had questioned his bride to be about the strange request.

    _"The guests don't know that. What they'll see is you finally putting your skills to use by writing me a romantic wedding song. All. About. Me."_ She had smiled at her cleverness.

_"Are you seriously planning the surprises?"_

    _"Everything has to be just so. I can't have this wedding be a joke. It has to be the best wedding anyone has ever been to."_

    Rhett rolled his eyes at the memory and began to brainstorm. He had put off writing this song for so long. Not because he thought it was a stupid idea, although he did, and not because he was in a creative rut, which he was. It was because he couldn't think of anything that he actually loved about her. Not anymore. _"...I guess this is just the next logical step. We just decided one day that we should get married..."_ Rhett and Jenny had been together for so long at this point, it was just expected. His buddies from college egged him on, saying he'd never find a girl as perfect as Jenny. His parents had begged him to propose to her after he graduated. They wanted grandbabies as soon as possible. _"She is just the sweetest peach, Son. You marry that girl, y'here me, boy?"_ Her family pressured her to hold off on the wedding for as long as possible. They didn't approve of Rhett, his appearance, career choice and Southern rural upbringing.

    Rhett pulled out a pad of paper and began making a list of all of Jenny's good qualities.

  * -Beautiful
  * -Smart
  * -Punctual



    "Punctual? Come on, Rhett. Really? You can't sing about how much you love when a girl is on time." He scribbled it out and continued on. 

  * ~~Punctual~~
  * -Talented
  * -Strong
  * -Sexy
  * -Funny
  * -Beautiful blue eyes and kissable lips



    "Jenny's eyes are brown, Rhett. Who is this list really about?" He ripped the sheet from the tablet, crumpled it into a ball and shoved it into his pocket to throw away later. He couldn't do this. He couldn't write a song for Jenny, about Jenny, as a surprise for her. It was just nonsense. "I'll just wing it the day of." He reasoned and picked up his guitar. He mindlessly picked a tune until a familiar song worked it's way out of the random notes. He smiled and turned on his microphone and recording program of choice. Then he began to pick the notes to the old song with ease. 

  
_"...I like your smile_  
_And your fingertips_  
_Like the way that you move your lips_  
_I like the cool way you look at me_  
_Everything about you is bringing me misery..."_

  
    He finished the song and stopped the recording. It was just a simple acoustic song that wasn't meant to be mixed and layered and that is how he left it. He set his guitar aside and slid on his large headphones. As he played the song back, the only person in his head was the one that shouldn't be there. That verse, that one verse haunting him as he listened to his smooth vocals play back in his ears. If he didn't know any better, he'd have sworn Bob Dylan wrote it about Link. He popped a blank disc into his computer and copied the lone track onto it. When it was done, he wrote in thick, black marker **"For Link"** , slid it into a plastic sleeve and placed it on the kitchen counter for later.

* * *

* * *

  
    8 PM finally rolled around and Rhett checked himself in the mirror. He looked casual and hip, but not like he was trying too hard. He placed his fashionable fedora on his head and adjusted his shirt collar. Was the hat too much? Did it make him look too hipster? "Go with it, man." He psyched himself up, slid his wallet and cell phone into his pockets and was ready to walk out the door before he remembered the disc on the counter.

    He unlocked his car and looked at the bag on the passenger seat beside him. He had been curious if Link had left any clues in the bag as to who he was. Rhett knew he was a Ph.D. student, taught classes at the Y and worked at the club, but what was his last name? Did he have a girlfriend? Any pets? He was not going to snoop, but he was going to slip the disc into the big pocket of the large gym bag.

    By some twist of fate, Rhett was able to park on the street in front of the club with no problems. He walked up to the door, but the bouncer stopped him.  "Yo, man. You can't take that bag in there. We've got to keep the people safe, know what I'm sayin'? The bouncer was a large black man, not nearly as tall as Rhett, but what he lacked in intimidation by height, he gained through sheer muscle mass alone.

    "Oh. OH! Oh, no. This is Link's bag. You know, the bartender. He left it in my car last night. I came by to give it back to him. Here, you can look inside." Rhett handed the man the bag cautiously. The large man opened the bag and shined his flashlight inside.

    "It's just clothes and his paint. And a CD I made him..." Rhett stammered.

    "A CD? How cute. Everything looks fine here. You go ahead. You understand I was just doing my job, right?" The man smiled and ushered Rhett into the club. It was an entirely different scene from the night before. It smelled of sex and sweat. The crowd was a bunch of rowdy men of various ages vying for the attention of the scantily clad young women who roamed the area with drinks and promises of a good time. Rhett worked his way to the bar and searched for Link. Behind the counter was a familiar looking face, the man was tall with caramel skin and big brown eyes.

    "Um, excuse me. I'm looking for Link..." Rhett grasped for the bartender's attention.

    "Well, if it isn't that tall drink of water from last night. How are you, Honey Child?"

    "Foxxy?" Rhett blinked and smiled wide.

    "Tonight, I'm Craig. Link's not around, Baby." Craig frowned.

    "Oh. Well, I have his gym bag. He left it in my car last night..." Rhett held up the bag.

    "Ooh, dish. You took him home? Girl..." Craig seemed a bit more at home with his flamboyant style now that there was someone in the bar who wouldn't try to corner him in a dark alley with a baseball bat.

    "It wasn't like that..."Rhett frowned and trailed off.

    "But you wanted it to be like that?"

    "What? No. I'm getting married soon. I just, I dunno." Rhett shrugged. "Maybe."

    "Honey, you seem like such a sweet guy. Link would be lucky to have a guy like you. But he's unavailable. I, however, am available." Craig winked.

    "Oh. Is he seeing someone? Wait, why am I asking? I'm engaged."

    "You must not be very happy." Craig leaned on the dark countertop and rested his head in his manicured hands with interest.

    "I guess not. Hey, would you give him this and tell him I stopped by?" Rhett sat the bag on the counter and turned to leave.

    "He's single, sweetie," Craig called out.

    "Excuse me?" Rhett turned around and raised one naturally sculpted eyebrow.

    "Look, this isn't my business to tell you, but Link got burned, bad. He avoids dating and abstains from, well, you know."

    "But he's so flirty and confident?" It came out as a question rather than a statement.

    "Look, Rhett. It comes with the job. I'm sure he flirted with you last night and got into that corner of your mind where you begin to question your sexuality. We all do it. It's the only way to survive around here. I'll be the butchest man you ever met if it means I can pay my rent on time." Craig pulled the bag off the counter and sat it by his feet, "But I'll tell him you stopped by. He's a good guy, just broken. We all are."

    Rhett walked out of the bar, past the bouncer and the forming line of horny frat boys hoping for a chance with Bambi, or Britni, or Candee or some other girl just trying to survive. He slid into his car and slammed his fist on the steering wheel. "SHIT! FUCK! GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

* * *

  
    Inside the bar, Craig continued his duties. mixing shots and pulling beers. He had just finished serving a group of Japanese businessmen when Link appeared behind the bar, two cases of booze in his arms.  "Hey, is that my bag? Where did you find it?" Link set the boxes down and grabbed his bag, tearing it open for any sign of Rhett.

    "That tall drink of water from last night brought it in. Says you left it in his car."

    "Is he still here?" Link looked around in desperation.

    "No, he just left."

    Link vaulted himself over the bar and out the door just in time to see the familiar sedan peel away from the curb.

    "Shit."

* * *

* * *

  
    Rhett pulled away from the curb, his tires chirping and squealing in the process. His eyes welled up with tears. _'No. I am not going to cry. I'm so stupid. Fuck.'_ Craig was right. Link had flirted with him and gotten into his head. _'But he said you were handsome.'_ His inner monologue reasoned. "But he also said he was straight." Rhett countered, out loud.

_'He was aroused when you were helping him get the paint off.'_

    "Stop it. He said so himself that it was because he was getting an oil massage."

_But what about his tender touch in bed? Surely that was something?'_

    "Yeah, but he left without saying goodbye, or leaving a note or anything." He pulled into his designated parking spot at his apartment complex and sat there for what felt like an eternity, lost in his thoughts and misery. He got out of his car and entered the key code to gain access to his building. After unlocking the deadbolts to his door and entering his home, he collapsed on the floor in a sobbing heap.

    "Why are you crying, Rhett?"

    Rhett gasped in fear and threw his car keys into the dark room.

    "Ow, man. What the hell?"

    "Link? How did you get into my apartment?" Rhett stood and turned on a small lamp by the door.

    "Your cotton headed friend was right. You really shouldn't keep that window open. Anyone could waltz in off the street." Link smiled wide as Rhett threw a decorative bowl at his head.

    "Hey!" Link ducked as the bowl crashed into the wall behind him. "Okay. In hindsight, breaking in wasn't the smartest move...although I really didn't break anything. I just kinda came in, but I just had to see you. I was in the storage area of the club while you were there talking to Craig. What did he tell you?"

    "Everything. I'm so stupid."

    "Everything?" Link sat on the couch.

    "Well, not everything."

    "Sit down, Rhett. I think I need to tell you about myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I love you. Thanks so much for all the positive feedback. You sure do know how to make a girl feel loved.  
> The song Rhett records is "Buckets of Rain" by Bob Dylan.  
> Keep the love coming!


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett learns about Link's past, and well. His past is dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, I have taken so many liberties with the characters. That's why I love AUs.

* * *

* * *

 

    "How did you get here so fast?" Rhett blurted out before Link had a chance to open up and pour his soul out to the man sitting beside him.

    "I saw you pulling away from the club and I started running. You know, you're place isn't really that far away..."

    "Yeah, I noticed that once I didn't have a bunch of drunk kids in my car giving me the wrong directions." Rhett chuckled lightly.

    "Yeah, I ran. It didn't really take me that long. I ran a marathon once, my freshman year of college. Finished in eighth place. I got to your building and realized that I didn't know how to get in the main door. I only knew what apartment yours was from the fire escape when I left this morning. You must have been sitting in your car for a while. I had just gotten inside when you opened the door."

    "Yeah, about that. Why didn't you wake me up to say goodbye? Or leave a note?" Rhett looked down at the scruffy carpet beneath his large sneakers.

    "I did leave a note. I put it on the fridge." Link looked confused, stood and disappeared into the kitchen. A moment later he returned holding a piece of ripped notebook paper. He handed it to Rhett.

 _Rhett,_  
_I'm sorry I had to run. I need my bag out of your car, though. It's important. If you could call me at the club after 7PM, that'd be awesome. I had a really great time with you last night. 555-0126._  
_Link Neal_

    "I just assumed you had seen the note, since you returned my bag to me. The note had fallen under the refrigerator."

    "So you broke into my apartment through the fire escape because?"

    "Because I needed to see you. The way you pulled out into traffic, I could tell something was wrong..."

    "What about your job? Won't you get in trouble? You left last night with me and again tonight?"

    "Last night my shift was over after my dance. The club is open all day, it's just busier in the evening and at night. The day shift dancers and customers aren't really the cream of the crop, if you catch my drift. But someone has to serve the old pervy alcoholics. Craig is covering for me now. The boss doesn't really care what we do as long as no one gets hurt and we don't have sex with the strippers."

    "That's convenient."

    "Well, it ain't the Ritz, man. It's just some skeevy bar with a bad health code rating and dubious morals. If we haven't set fire to the place at the end of the day, it's considered a win." Link was defensive.

    "I'm sorry. I was just curious. I can't take a piss at my job without somebody knowing."

    Link sighed and took Rhett's large hand in his. His demeanor became serious. Rhett understood. Link was about to open up to him. "I sort of...lied to you. Well, not really lies, but like...partial truths. I had been studying for my PhD in history, but I dropped out with only two credits to go. I...I made some bad decisions and have been paying for it ever since. I'm not a bad person. I just... I made some bad choices.

    "I wasn't lying when I said I was a gymnast and a dancer. For my entire childhood, I was in some kind of class or on some sort of team. My stepfather hated that I did quote unquote sissy sports. I was strong, though, but not strong enough to stand up to him. My father was the same, I just didn't see him as much. I guess my mother had a type; abusive alcoholics. Like father, like son, you'll find. I was married at eighteen. My girlfriend and I traveled across state lines and got married in a little shotgun shack of a wedding chapel. Two weeks later, we started college. I had a free ride; a scholarship for my gymnastics. As long as I maintained a 3.0 GPA, I wouldn't have to pay for school. 

    "Katie and I thought we were invincible. We were young, wild and free from our parents. I had my free ride and she had free tuition because her father was a tenured professor. We started spending all our money on alcohol. Turns out, I'm a nasty drunk and she loses her sense of morals. We had just graduated and were celebrating how we always did. With cheap vodka and beer. I had left our apartment to go get some more beer from the corner shop and when I came back, she was naked and snorting coke off our neighbor's dick. So I smacked her a bit, threw her to the floor. After that, I blacked out. Turns out I had beat the man so bad, I put him in intensive care. To this day, I don't remember doing it. I swear." Link's blue eyes filled with tears, but he tried to not let them fall as he spoke.

    "She divorced me while I was serving time. Yeah. I spent three years in prison for second-degree aggravated assault. I'm not proud of that at all. I sobered up in there. Kept my nose clean, studied hard and acquired my Masters in history and practiced my upper body strength on a pipe that ran through my cell. By the end of my stint, I could hold myself completely horizontal, something I hadn't been able to do since the drinking began. Honestly, I don't even know how I didn't lose my scholarship. I was always wasted, my athleticism went to shit. I went from placing eighth in that marathon and getting high scores on the gymnast rings to barely being able to hold my head up, let alone my body. When they released me, I moved here and changed my name. I didn't want to be found. I was sober and living in a cheap apartment over a Chinese restaurant. I had just gotten a teaching job and was tending bar at the club on the side. Suddenly everything was finally looking up. Even if my roommate was a shady son of a bitch." Link took a deep breath and wiped his eyes from beneath his glasses.

    "My roommate wanted his crack whore girlfriend to move into the apartment and I refused. He went to the landlord and said I was dealing pills. I wasn't. Not at the time, anyway. He had planted a shit ton of pills in my room and I got evicted. Luckily the pills disappeared before the cops could come and search the place. I'm pretty sure the landlord took them for himself. Fuckin' hypocrite." Bitterness dripped from Link's words as he spoke of his previous landlord.

    He swallowed hard and continued his story. "So I had only been teaching for a year and a half and had been working toward my Ph.D. when the word got back to the school board about the alleged drug dealing and working at a strip club as well as my prison stint. I don't know how they found out about that. I tried so hard to keep it locked up in a box from a past life. So not only was I homeless, I was essentially jobless. Big Pete, the owner of the club, took pity on me and gave me more hours, but it still wasn't enough to survive. I got lucky, I was never living on the street while homeless. I always had somewhere to go, but never for very long. Even if it meant jimmying windows open and sleeping in random buildings. Sometimes, I hate to admit it, I'd steal a few things here and there. Just to get by. Food, cheap electronics to pawn for a few bucks. I always left a note apologizing, but I never got caught." He looked up at Rhett, expecting to see nothing but disgust, but instead worry creased his forehead and tears sprinkled his cheeks.

    "So I was crashing at a buddy's house one day. Some guy who came into the club a lot. His girl was one of the dancers. He seemed like an okay dude, so I jumped at the offer to sleep on the fold out couch in his basement. At first, he let me crash there for free. It was great. I had a place where I could study off campus. I had a job. I chipped in and helped pay for food and the internet and shit. But then, he decided that I needed to earn my keep. He had me running drugs into the club. I made a mistake by agreeing, but I was just so scared to be out on the streets with an angry drug dealer in my rear-view mirror. Big Pete found out that I was selling and he nearly fired me, but he gave me a second chance and the name of a homeless shelter for recovering addicts, even though I had never used. He fired the girl and banned her guy from the club. He came after me one night after my shift was over. I was walking back to the shelter and he pulled a gun on me. Told me that I fucked him over. That's when Craig stepped up." Link smiled. "Yeah, I know. A two hundred and twenty pound six foot four-inch Latino man in full drag saving a worthless little shit like me. He grabbed the guy by the balls and lifted him a foot and a half off the ground before throwing him into the side of the building. It was something straight outta Marvel, man." Link smiled as Rhett chuckled at the very thought.

    "So that's how we got here. I had to drop out, I'm sleeping on a drag queen's couch, everything I own is in that gym bag, I've been celibate for God knows how long and I'm pouring my heart out to a complete stranger after breaking and entering into his apartment." Link sniffled and Rhett scooted closer to him.

    "Technically, you didn't break anything." He smiled down at the smaller man and hugged him. Link froze at the contact, but soon found himself melting into the warm hug.

    "Craig is trying to help me get on my feet again. And I really do teach at the Y. The director of the shelter has some pull there. She thought it'd not only be empowering for women, but also for me. I promise, my days of drug dealing and petty theft are over. " Link looked up at Rhett, still enveloped in the other man's strong embrace.

    "I believe you."

    "I'd never steal from you."

    "I know."

    "Why do you trust me? I'm a terrible person."

    "No you're not. You got dealt a shitty hand."

    "Rhett, you have no idea how badly I want to kiss you." Link looked up into green eyes with his hooded eyes, red rimmed and wet.

    Rhett moved in, hoping to close the space between their lips. He let his face rest mere millimeters away from Link's. He could feel the other man's warm breath coming from his soft lips.He could see the detail of every long eyelash, every detail of Link's eyes, from the bloodshot whites of the sclera to the details of his irises. Of all the different shades of blues that combined to make the most beautiful color he'd ever seen. "Well, I'm not stopping you."

    "But, see. I am stopping me. I can't. I can't kiss you. I can't fall for you." Link pulled away.

    "Link..."

    Link stood and distanced himself. "I'm not gay. You're not gay. You're getting married. Katie cheated on me with our neighbor for months before I found out. I'm not going to be that person that splits up a happy couple. I've spent over ten years being alone because I wanted to.Because I didn't want to hurt anybody.I am so afraid of who I am, of what I could do if given the opportunity. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to hurt your fiancee. This," Link motioned between the two of them. "This can't happen. As much as I want it to." Link sobbed and fell to his knees. "And I want it. I want it so bad."

    "Link. Stay with me tonight." Rhett bent down in front of the sobbing brunette.

    "I can't."

    "Why not?"

    "I don't have my bag." He hiccuped through the sobs.

    "Craig has your bag. We'll go get it. It's not a big deal."

    "Rhett, I can't. I'm not a charity case."

    "I never said you were. I want you to stay the night because I want you near me. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I just want to help."

    "Craig is helping me."

    "I never said he wasn't." Rhett wrapped his arms around the small man.

    "I'll only ruin your life."

    "To be fair, it wasn't much of a life until I met you. I've felt more alive in the last 24 hours than I have in the last fifteen years."

    "Wow, I may have lived a bad life, but at least it wasn't boring like yours." Link sniffled and smiled weakly at his jab.

    "You're such an asshole. Come on, let's go get your bag from Craig."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. This story just got really depressing. I'll be honest, when I thought of this story originally, I hadn't intended for it to go in this direction. But I write angst, I guess. (fun fact, I unintentionally foreshadowed the heck out of Link's past without even realizing I did it...)
> 
> I hope you guys are still enjoying this. Especially after this chapter. (It'll get better. I promise. )


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seems to know what is best, but is it helping or hurting.

   

* * *

* * *

 

    Rhett looked at the digital clock that lit up the dash of his car. It was a quarter after one. He pulled up to the curb in front of the club and shut off the car.

    "I'll just be a moment..." Link assured the quiet man in the driver's seat.

    "I'm coming in with you." Rhett exited the car and met his friend on the other side.

    "Club's closing up soon, gentleman...Oh. Hey, Link. Craig was starting to get worried." The bouncer clapped a massive hand onto the bony shoulder in front of him.

    "Hey, Tiny. Yeah. I just came back to get some stuff."

    _'Of course, his name would be Tiny.'_ Rhett thought as he followed Link into the club which was quiet except for one or two stragglers, desperate for another drink or to try to will one of the girls home with them for a night of drunken debauchery. The girls, however, were already gone for the night, fully clothed and whisked out the back entrance.

    "Link! Where have you been, child?" Craig set a tray of clean pint glasses on the counter and crossed his arms.

    "I was with Rhett. I told him everything." Link looked up to the tall man beside him. "He invited me to stay the night with him."

    "No, I don't think so." Craig's full lips thinned into a frown.

    "I don't understand? Why can't he spend the night with me? Hell, he could stay with me forever if he'd like." Rhett finally spoke up, frustrated.

    "He's not staying with you. He belongs at home, with me."

    "Guys, I'm not a child. I can make my own choices." Link slammed his palm flat onto the counter top, startling the two men arguing over him, as well as the pair of drunk customers.

    "Shut the hell up!" One of the drunk men, an older man, balding and in a crumpled suit hollered at them.

    "Oh, that is it. You two. Get out of my bar now. Hey, Tiny! Show these two gentlemen to the door." Craig motioned for the bouncer and sighed dramatically. "Link, can I speak to Rhett alone, please?" 

    "Fine, but I can do what I want." Link wandered off toward the stage and began to tidy up.

    "Look, Rhett. I get it. You're a nice guy and you want to help him out. He told you his story and now you wanna be the knight in shining armor and rescue him from all the evils of Los Angeles. He doesn't need your help. He has me. He doesn't need anyone else." Rhett followed Craig's eyes to the slim man, bending over to pick up discarded bottles, his round ass in the air. The smile on his tired face as a favorite song began to play.

    "Oh. I get it. You're in love with him." Rhett exhaled, defeated.

    "Oh, honey. You've got the wrong idea about that. I'm not in love with him. I just need to protect him. We're all each other has in this cruel world. He's been sleeping on my couch for a year. He's like the brother I always wanted. And it's not that I don't trust you. I just...look, you're getting married soon. You can't lead him on, not when he has spent so much time avoiding love. When he came home from your place this morning, he was...different. Like, not in a bad way. Just in a way I had never seen before. He wouldn't stop talking about you. That's when it hit me. He was infatuated. I told him, if he was so into you, he should ask you out. Said you were getting married. I can't let him be hurt by falling for someone who is unavailable. That's why I told you he wasn't around earlier. I'm just trying to protect him. I didn't think he'd go running after you." Craig picked up the tray of cups and moved them to their shelf. "Check it out." He directed Rhett's gaze to the stage. Link had forgone his tidying for the pole. A sensual French song played in sync with his moves. He was so lithe and limber on the pole. Even while wearing a pair of tight blue jeans. Rhett smiled.

    "Look, I'm not saying you guys can't be friends or hang out. I'm just saying that maybe it isn't a good idea to have him stay the night with you. Not with all this sexual tension. And you, you need to decide what it is you want. Do you want an unhappy marriage because it is the next logical step in your life, or do you want a man you just met, complete with all his baggage?"

    Rhett sat on a bar stool, considered Craig's point and frowned. He knew, deep down that he wanted the sexy stranger and all his baggage. However, the idea of ruining everything Jenny had planned gave him pause. Was he willing to go through with a marriage just because of all the time and money spent? Jenny would kill him. But it would kill her if he left her, or worse, cheated on her. They had been together for over a decade. He couldn't just end it after spending one day with Link. But he wanted to. He had to do what was right, even if he knew it wasn't what he wanted. He stood and found his way to Link. Link was upside down on the pole, his legs spread wide. He effortlessly flipped his body upright and slid to the floor.

    "Hey, Rhett. Ready to go?" Link stretched and caught his breath.

    "Craig is right, man. I really want you to stay with me, but I think it'd be better if you went home with him tonight." Rhett looked at his feet.

    "I don't understand. I thought you were my friend?" He lowered himself down and sat on the edge of the stage, his sneaker-clad feet dangled over the edge like a child on a chair that was too high for them.

    "I am. And so is Craig. He's just looking out for you. He is afraid that I'm leading you on."

    "Are you? Leading me on, I mean?"

    "Link, I wouldn't have tried to get you to kiss me if I was. I want you. I want all your baggage and quirks. But you deserve to have all of me. And while I'm still with Jenny, that isn't going to happen."

    "Are you going to call off the wedding?" Puppy eyes looked up from behind the large frames.

    "I can't answer that."

    Link stood, angry. "Well, then you must not want me after all."

    Rhett climbed onto the stage and pulled Link into a strong embrace. "I want you. I want you more than anything. I just need time to figure it out. And you need time too. You need time to allow yourself to want me. Remember?"

    "You're right, Rhett." Link sniffled into the large chest and breathed in the already familiar scent.

    "I've gotta go," Rhett looked down and pressed his lips to the top of Link's head, "but I'll leave the bathroom window unlocked, just in case." He pulled away as Link whimpered softly.

    "Bye, Sweetie. Remember what I said." Craig's smooth voice called out, but Rhett ignored him and pushed through the doors and past Tiny.

    "You okay, man?" Tiny put a hand on Rhett's shoulder.

    "No, man. I'm not." He moved away from the large hand and smiled a sad smile. It was only once inside his car did he let the teardrops fall.

* * *

* * *

  
    Rhett awoke Sunday morning to his cell phone chirping. The screen indicated that it was Jenny calling him.

    "Jenny, hey." He yawned.

    "Where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

    "What? Where? What time is it?"

    "It is Noon. You were supposed to meet me and my parents for brunch. Were you still asleep?"

    "I had a late night last night." Rhett reasoned.

    "Doing what?"

    "I was hanging out with a new friend. A bartender. I met him the other night. He was having some problems, so I hung out with him. Gave him an ear, you know." Rhett left out the part about crying himself to sleep.

    "I'm coming over." The call disconnected and Rhett sat up in bed, dazed.

    Ten minutes later, Rhett was dressed and answering the door. Jenny slid in through the door. She was tall, about 5'10. Even taller in the fancy heels she had chosen to wear for their brunch date. Her blonde hair was long and laying flat down the middle of her back. Her brown eyes were angry.

    "Please, at least tell me you got the list I gave you finished." She sat in an armchair and crossed her long legs.

    "Yeah. I visited the photographer, the videographer, and the DJ. Just like you asked." He leaned back on the couch.

    "What about the florist and the caterer?"

    "What about them?" He leaned forward, confused.

    "You were supposed to stop by the florist and pay him the rest of what we owe him. He can't order the flowers until he has the money. And the caterer needed the final meal count. He's got to order some items from overseas." She pursed her red lips tightly and sighed.

    "It wasn't on my list." He stood and showed her the printed off list.

    "I emailed you a revised list. Can't you do anything right?" She crumpled the list in her dainty fist and threw it at him.

    "I'm sorry. I didn't see it." He held his hands up in surrender.

    "I'm sorry, Baby. I'm just so worried about everything going off without a hitch." She stood and placed a well-manicured hand on his bearded cheek. "I need you. I need you to be with me one hundred percent. I can't have your mind on anything else. I don't want you to see that bartender friend of yours until after the wedding. You can't be distracted by his problems. I mean, look what happened. He had you out until Lord knows when, keeping you up with his issues. You missed a very important meal, and you know how my parents feel about you already."

    "What? What do you mean I can't hang out with him? You made me go to the bar that night. You could have said no. Then I'd have never met him and..." He trailed off.

    "I forbid it." She walked to the kitchen and motioned for him to follow. "Tomorrow we need to go to the venue and discuss the open bar."

    "I don't want an open bar. I told you. I don't want a bunch of drunk idiots at my wedding."

    "Well, maybe your side of the family. My side is classy. We don't get drunk."

    "Why are we even getting married?" Rhett sighed.

    "Excuse me?"

    "You heard me. All we do is fight. You are always putting down my Southern roots. You have to micromanage every single detail of our lives. You are suffocating me!" He sat at the small kitchen table, defeated. "Is this really what we want?"

    "I love you, Rhett." She said simply.

    "Do you?" He stood and walked to her.

    "I don't think this is about me anymore," she responded before heading to the door. "Look, Rhett. Everyone gets cold feet before a wedding. I know you love me. You don't have to come to any more meetings. Just show up the day of, okay?" She kissed his cheek lightly and disappeared out of the apartment.

    Rhett locked the door behind her before punching it out of frustration. It was going to be a very long two weeks. And if she thought that he wasn't going to see Link again, she was mistaken.

    He spread himself out on his couch and lost himself in thought. What had made them think that being together this long was a good idea? Hell, they've been together since they were nineteen and they still didn't live together. She had insisted that he move into her much nicer apartment after the wedding and then they'd buy a house. _"You'd have to get a real job, of course."_ She'd pretend to joke. She didn't know how to have a sense of humor. All she knew was the uptight silver spoon upbringing she was given. Her idea of humor was putting Rhett down. _"If your hair gets any taller, we'll have to get proper zoning permission. You should cut it." "Where did you get that shirt, the Ugly Cactus Outlet? Change it."_ And of course, she'd take any opportunity to call his family hillbillies, yokels, and brainless twits. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed his brother's number.

    "Rhett, hey. What's up?" Cole's deep southern voice filled Rhett's ears with a comforting sense of home and family.

    "Am I making a huge mistake?"

    "Relax, Rhett. You're just getting cold feet. It's perfectly normal and logical to feel that way."

    "Screw logical!" Rhett burst out.

    "I feel like there is a story here. What is really bothering you?"

    "It's just...were we ever right for each other? Am I only marrying her because I'm supposed to? Do I even love her?"

    "Of course you do. You wouldn't be marrying her if you didn't." Cole laughed at the silly question.

    "That's just it, Cole. I don't think I want to marry her."

    "Oh. Have you tried talking to her about it." Cole stopped laughing.

    "Yeah. She says it's cold feet, but..."

    "Tell me everything." Cole's voice softened. Rhett considered what he should tell his older brother. Cole had always been there for him.

    "Well, I met someone..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short and kinda weak. It's gonna get better. 
> 
> I hope.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorta fluffy filler chapter wherein Rhett knows what he needs to do...eventually.

* * *

* * *

 

    _"Rhett, you need to stop this before you do something you'll regret."_ Cole's words lingered in Rhett's mind long after they had hung up. Cole hadn't specified what he needed to stop. Did he mean that Rhett should stop lusting after another man or that Rhett should stop the wedding? Weren't older siblings supposed to be good at giving advice? Of course, Rhett couldn't really fault his brother at all. He was a grown man now, he didn't need his older brother to fight his battles and tell him what he should do. Still, it would have been nice for a little more input.

    "Fuck!" Rhett punched the painted wall of the kitchen, causing the plaster to crack. "I'm going to do it. I'm going to call off the wedding." But now came the hard part. How does one cancel a wedding? If he called Jenny now, she'd continue to claim it was cold feet and guilt him into going through with it. What if he went along with the charade until the actual wedding and then didn't show up? He was pretty sure it all worked out in the end for Julia Roberts in that one movie she was in.

    "Don't be stupid, Rhett. Life isn't a movie." He scolded himself and crawled back into bed. It was barely two o'clock, but he couldn't bear the idea of thinking anymore. He closed his eyes tight and tried to will away any thoughts of weddings, of Jenny. Of Link. He felt his heart swell in his chest as he thought of that first night spent with Link in this bed. Link had snuggled into the crook of his arm at some point through the night. Rhett had awoken to a twinge in his back and an uncontrollable urge to shift his body to a more comfortable position. He had shifted his body onto his right side and used his left arm to pull the small body close to him. Link had purred, Rhett laughed at the memory. An honest to goodness purr when Rhett's warm, naked chest came into contact with the Link's back, still clad in the soft hoodie.

  
    Rhett awoke several hours later to the sound of soft footsteps on the carpet. It seemed to be coming from the bathroom. Rhett sprang out of bed and turned on his bedroom light. 

    "Link? Is that you?" He called out, tentatively. A small knock reverberated from the other side of the bedroom door.

    "Rhett?" A whisper. The door opened slowly, and Rhett's breath caught in his throat.

    "Link!" He sighed with relief. He wrapped his long arms around Link's lean torso.

    "Ow, ow ow." Link hissed and pulled away. Rhett pulled Link into the brightly lit bedroom and gasped.

    "You're hurt, Link! What happened?" Link held his right wrist with his left hand. There was blood oozing from his nose and onto his perfect lips. His hair was ruffled and his shirt was torn.

    "People got a little rowdy at the club. I guess I got caught in the crossfire. Tiny got the fight to break up and Craig called the cops. He wanted me to go to the hospital, but I argued with him."

    "Link, your wrist could be broken. We should go to the hospital." Rhett touched Link's cheek and he winced.

    "I'm fine. See?" Link rotated his wrist to prove that it wasn't broken. "It just hurts is all."

    Rhett disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a warm washcloth. He began to wipe the blood from Link's face as he spoke.  "Why didn't you go back to Craig's place?" Dried blood began to disappear, returning Link's face back to its former beauty.

    "He's mad at me for refusing to go to the hospital and for getting in the middle of the fight. And I'm mad at him for thinking he always knows what is best for me like I'm a child."

    "Craig is your friend. He's just looking out for you. I'd have probably done the same thing. " Rhett unbuttoned Link's ripped and bloody shirt. Link breathed sharply. Whether it was from the contact or from the pain, Rhett didn't know.

    "I know. He just treats me like I'm made of glass like I could break at any moment." Rhett listened as he walked to the kitchen and back, returning with an ice pack.

    "Here, hold this on your wrist. Lemme get you something to wear."

    "You, Rhett. You don't treat me like glass." Link held the ice pack down as he watched Rhett root through his closet.

    "You're right. You are far more precious than glass. You're a rare gem that deserves to be looked upon and admired. You're a star that shines a million miles away but manages to still be the brightest one in the sky. You are a priceless painting in a museum. All the small details form to make something awe-inspiring and one of a kind." He pulled a shirt off a hanger and handed it to the dark haired man.

    "Rhett...that was..." Link smiled his crooked little smile. "Thanks."

    "We gotta get that wrist feeling better. You can't dance if it is sprained." Rhett blushed and tried to ignore the warm feeling in his chest and the tightness in his lungs. "Wanna watch some Netflix?" He held up his laptop and motioned to the bed. "C'mon."

    Link giggled and climbed into the warm bed. "I could live in this bed, you know. Your bed is the first bed I've slept in for, well... years. The first real bed, anyway. The shelter had some fold up cots, and the sofa beds."

    "You can live in it, that's okay by me. You look good in it." Rhett winked and settled into the bed beside Link. "Will you still be here when I get up?"

    "Yeah. Yeah, I will." Link smiled and shifted closer to the bigger man.

* * *

* * *

  
    Rhett's alarm work him at a quarter til eight. He had to be to work at nine sharp. There was a heaviness on his chest and for a split second, he thought it was Jenny in bed with him. He smiled warmly as the head with the messy mop of dark hair shifted on his chest.

    "Mornin' Link." He smiled and lightly caressed the back of Link's neck, the soft hair tickling his fingertips in the process.

    A deep sigh. "Rhett. Hey." Link snuggled his cheek back into the soft blonde chest hairs.

    "We've gotta get up, man." Rhett jiggled Link's smooth shoulder and received a groan in response.

    "Just a few more minutes. You're so warm."

    Rhett considered this. He could spare a few more minutes and still be able to get ready for work and arrive on time. "Alright. A few more minutes. But that's it. I have to go to work."

    "Mmm."

    Rhett allowed themselves to lie tangled up together for another ten minutes. He decided he'd forgo his breakfast in order to spend a few more precious minutes in bed with an angel.

    "Hey, Link. I've gotta get a shower. I'll be right back." Rhett untangled himself from the sleeping man and instantly missed his touch.

    "Mmm."

    Rhett excused himself to the bathroom and turned on the water to a nearly unbearable temperature. He relieved himself and stripped down to nothing before stepping into the scalding hot shower. He hummed to himself as he washed his tired body. Had he had more time to dilly dally, he might have considered touching himself, but he was already behind. He couldn't very well tell his boss "Sorry I'm late, I was jerking off in the shower." He shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his midsection.

    "Mmm, you smell good." Link mumbled into the pillow. His eyes remained closed and full of sleep.

    "Thanks. I've gotta get dressed and get going. You can hang out here if you like. You need a good rest. " He pulled on his underpants under the towel and then released it, allowing the towel to fall to the floor. He continued dressing in black jeans and a striped button up with short sleeves.

    "I'll be back at 5:30. You'll probably be gone by then. Keep icing your wrist and don't lift anything heavy today. There's food in the fridge. Help yourself." He wanted to bend down and kiss the man that lay soft and small in Rhett's giant bed. He decided against it, opting instead to gently run his fingers through his hair.

    "Mmm. Thank you, Rhett. Mmm...love...."

    Rhett didn't quite catch what all Link was trying to say, but he tried to not overthink all the possibilities. Still, it was enough to get him through the work day. Between the abundance of obnoxious callers to his bachelor party being the talk of the office, Rhett had had enough. He would find himself daydreaming about Link with every free moment he had, secretly hoping that Link would be there when he got back. He knew, logically, that Link would be gone. But it didn't hurt to daydream about what it would be like to come home to Link every evening, taking him to bed every night, limbs tangled and lips crashing together in a frantic passion.

    "Hello? Are you still there?" A tinny voice called him out of his latest daydream.

    "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. It seems we have a bad connection. I'm going to connect you to another available operator while I try to troubleshoot my line." Rhett lied. This was his go to excuse when a caller either became too tedious or he wasn't paying attention. He looked at his watch. 4:55 PM. It was almost quitting time. Hallelujah. He hated this job, but it paid the bills. He knew that Jenny was right and that he should put his degree to good use, but Los Angeles was a big place. Everyone and their mother had been trying to break into the industry. What made him so special? He had freelanced a radio jingle or two in his past, but the pay was not great and he soon found he was disillusioned by the whole process. Unless you knew someone in "The Biz", you'd have a hard time finding work. He had sent resumes to all the major and not so major production companies for a shot at working with them, editing their audio, writing scores, hell, he'd even applied to be a glorified coffee boy. Nobody was interested. He'd tried his hand at writing pop songs. A Disney Channel starlet had been scheduled to record one of his songs, but at the last minute, the contract was canceled, along with her contract with Disney. He had hit rock bottom and had brought up the idea of moving back east, back to his hometown in North Carolina. Jenny dismissed that idea immediately, but Rhett wasn't surprised by that. So instead, he applied to low-level jobs and got hired in as an operator at Mythent Mutual Insurance. A position he has held for the last six years. Six incredibly boring, miserable years.

    Rhett arrived home to a dark apartment. "Link?" No answer. He flipped on the lights and saw a note on the end table.

  
_"Rhett,_  
_Thank you for everything. I made you some dinner. I'll be sleeping at Craig's tonight._  
_ <3 Link_  
_P.S. I teach at the Y at 6 PM. Let's get dinner after?"_

  
    Rhett looked in the fridge and saw a small casserole dish with a post-it note stuck to it. **"BAKE ME"** it read. He opened the lid to see a cheesy sausage and grits casserole. Rhett smiled and popped it in the oven. While the dish baked, he changed into some comfortable lounging clothes and spotted a single rose on his freshly made bed.

    "What a dork." Rhett smiled and lifted the flower to his nose to smell it. He carried it with him to the kitchen where he placed it in a glass with water. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be oh so worth it. I promise. This chapter was more of an intermission, with warm fuzzy feelings.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett tries to get through the day while waiting impatiently for their dinner date... _"Calm down, it's not a date. He never said date..."_

* * *

* * *

 

    Rhett awoke the next morning excited for the dinner date with Link that evening.

    "Calm down, it's not a date. He never said date..." He splashed cold water on his face and shook the chilly water off his neatly trimmed beard in much the same way a wet dog would shake after getting a bath. He let out a refreshed growl and looked at himself in the mirror. His dirty blonde hair stuck up in the usual uplifting quaff he sported daily, he having slept with the product still holding the strands up. The pomade's promise of "All day holding power!" living up to it's claim. His jade eyes sparkled with flecks of blue, a unique trait that only happened when he was excited. It gave his large eyes an almost turquoise effect from a distance. His female coworkers were always wont to corner him in his cubicle, the break room, outside by his car just to catch a glimpse of his eyes. _"Oh, Rhett! Marie and I were arguing over the color of your eyes! Could I just see them up close? Please?"_ They'd bat their lashes and smile their sickeningly sweet smiles at him as he groaned and humored them. He'd bend down to their level and hold his wide eyes open, hoping the gray tones would come through to let the women know he was agitated. They never caught on to his lack of amusement. The cheerful women would giggle and say _"I told you so!"_ to their friends. He often wished for the banality of brown eyes.

    Rhett continued his inspection of himself in the large mirror. His teeth were hidden behind his small lips and full beard. He grinned and examined his teeth before loading his toothbrush up with minty white paste. He followed the same routine for brushing his teeth that he always did. Left. Right. Top. Bottom. Repeat. He wasn't a creature of routine, necessarily, but he found the motions comforting. One last look in the mirror and he left the bathroom, making sure the window was unlocked. 'Just in case.' He thought to himself.

    He sat himself down at his small kitchen table with a hot mug of strong coffee in his right hand and his cell phone in the other. He had several text messages from Jenny:

  
_**::Hey, Baby. I took care of the florist and the caterer. I apologized for you.::** _

_**::Rhett? Are you mad at me for Sunday?::** _

_**::This whole cold feet thing is getting old. Text me.::** _

_**::I swear you'd better be sleeping or dead. If you are ignoring me...::** _

_**::I didn't mean that, Babe::** _

**_::Fine. Text me whenever.::_ **

    He also had a missed text from Cole:  
_**::Jenny called me**_ _ **. Call me later so I know you're alive. I know you are having doubts, but trust in the Lord. He wants this for you. Jenny loves you and you love her. Call her.::**_

    Rhett closed out the texts. Leave it to his brother, a devote Christian, to bring religion into this. Of course Cole would want Rhett with Jenny. He sent a text back to Cole.

  
**:: I don't care what He wants. What about what I want?::**

    He dialed Jenny's number and waited for it to connect while he sipped his coffee.

    "Rhett! Thank goodness! I was so worried!"

    "Geez, Jenny. I was asleep. You know, that thing people do at night?"

    "I'm sorry I sent those things. I'm just getting nervous about the wedding." She sighed. Rhett was silently shocked at the apology. It was an oddly human thing for Jenny to do.

    "Don't worry about it. Hey, I gotta get to work."

    "Oh. Oh okay. Do you wanna get dinner tonight?"

    "I can't. The guys invited me out for wings. I guess Alex is gonna try to eat two dozen insanity wings. Some kind of record or something." Rhett lied. Well, sort of. He had heard Alex talking about it yesterday in the break room.

    "Oh, that sounds disgusting. But I guess if you'd rather do that than be with your future wife..." Ah. There was the Jenny that Rhett was accustomed to.

    "Don't be like that. Look, I've gotta go..."

    "Whatever, Rhett." She disconnected the line. 'Well, that went well.' Rhett thought to himself as he grabbed his keys and exited his apartment.

* * *

* * *

  
    The work day dragged on and on. Rhett found himself in a losing battle with the clock on the wall. He was sure he had seen the minute hand go backwards at one point.

    "Come on. This is ridiculous." He groaned at the clock stuck noon. He allowed his mind to wander. Would he get to see Link dance tonight before dinner? He made a mental note to try to get there as soon as possible to catch a glimpse. Would he be able to dance with his injured wrist? He'd talk to Link and make sure that his wrist was 100% better before he tried to do anything too strenuous. He mentally browsed his wardrobe. What should he wear? He couldn't ask anyone for advice. Damn. After what felt like a half hour of deciding on a shirt (it was really, at most, five minutes), he began to wonder what Link would be wearing? Did he teach in tight little shorts and high stiletto heels? He hadn't worn heels that night at the club, but Rhett was inclined to believe that Link would look insanely sexy in a high heeled shoe. He imagined those long, lean legs made to look even longer with five inch heels and barely there booty shorts. Rhett groaned and tried to clear that image out of his head. It would be the absolute worst thing on the planet if he found himself aroused at work...but still the images remained, tucked away in his brain for later use. And they would be used.

    It was a rather dead day in the office. The phones barely rang and when they did, one of the chipper ladies would scramble to get it. There was a friendly competition among the operators for who could fulfill the most calls during the month of October and the ladies would be damned if Alex won the competition. Rhett had opted out of the unofficial contest and let the calls go to other people, and if a call had come through to him, he'd fake a connection issue or some other such malady and transfer the call to the highest bidder. Alex usually won out, offering up food or bits of his break time in exchange for the call. Rhett sighed loudly, stood up and stretched his long limbs, tired from lack of movement. He'd managed to find a way to kill time until it was five o'clock. He had taken several trips to the soda machine and just as many breaks to the bathroom. He had done twenty five laps around the call floor before Marie, in a desperate attempt to remain on the line with her caller, told him to cut it out. He doodled on the back pages of his script, a comic about a super hero and his robotic sidekick. Finally it was quitting time. He punched out and flew out the door and to his car before anyone could wish him a good night or offer to walk him to his car. He'd be home by five thirty, cleaned up by six and at the YMCA by six fifteen.

    Rhett had showered quickly and dressed in a pair of tight gray skinny jeans and a dark button down shirt with a repeating pattern of birds in flight on it. He finished the outfit with a pair of high top sneakers and his trendy fedora. He rubbed some beard oil into his freshly trimmed beard and smiled. It was going to be a good night. He could feel it.

 

* * *

* * *

  
    "Can I help you, sir?" A young man with his dark hair pulled into a sloppy bun on his head interrupted Rhett as he walked past the help desk and toward the room assigned for specialty classes. Jenny had convinced Rhett to do a course in couples yoga a few years back and Rhett's back never quite forgave him for all the contorting it had done. Despite the fact that yoga should have actually helped his ailing back, it did quite the opposite.

    "Oh, um. I was just here to pick up my friend. He's teaching tonight." Rhett felt his face grow warm. He didn't like feeling belittled in front of random people.

    "Well, member's only." The man tsked and gave a small, obnoxious shrug. Rhett pulled out his membership card. It was up to date, even if it was rarely used. He mimicked the tsks and shrugs of the snotty young man and entered the decent sized room with floor to ceiling mirrors and sturdy poles temporarily installed for the dancers. Link was there, wearing small, tight exercise shorts and a loose tee. On his feet were a pair of shiny, patent leather heels. They were closed toe, chunky on the ball of the foot and a long, thin peg for the heel. Rhett swallowed hard. The women were all dressed in varying forms of exercise wear. Everything from tiny short shorts and bras to sweat pants and men's white undershirts. They all wore their sexiest pair of heels.

    "Remember ladies! Use the strength from your core! Ready? One, two, three! Chair spin! Good job, ladies! Great job, Penny! Lynn...more from your shoulders! Atta girl!" Link swayed through the room with grace and poise. He would step in and help a girl achieve the proper posture while giving them positive feedback. Rhett noticed a brace on his wrist and frowned. It must still be hurting. Hopefully he wasn't exacerbating the injury. "Excellent job, girls!" Link clapped as the ladies slid off the pole and stood tall and proud.

    "Hey, Rhett! You're early!" Link smiled wide as his eyes fell on the tall man standing in the corner.

    "Ooh, he's tall! Can we use him as a pole?" One lady, a middle aged woman in tight spandex cooed. Rhett blushed.

    "Now, ladies. Part of being empowered is by embracing your sexuality while still respecting others..." Link chided playfully.

    "It's okay. Really. Hey, you haven't been using your wrist have you?" Rhett took the smaller hand in his and looked Link in the eye now that link was nearly eye level with him.

    "Nah. Craig took me to a free clinic and they bandaged me up. Told me not to do anything too rough with it for a week. I've just been walking the ladies through some moves."

    "So, Link. Is this your boyfriend? Why haven't you told us about him?" Another girl, much younger and perkier singsonged.

    "No, Jill. He's just a friend. He's actually getting married next week." Link rubbed the back of his neck with his good hand.

     "What a shame." Another nameless girl sighed from the group.

    "Hey Link?" A shy girl of about twenty five or so raised her hand to her instructor. "My one year anniversary is coming up...and, well, that's why I joined this class. I want to do something sexy for my husband. I thought I'd get better at this whole pole thing, but I'm just not as good as the other girls. Is there anything else I can do?"

    "You could give him a lap dance!" The middle-aged woman suggested. The women in the room all cheered in agreement.

    "But how?" The shy girl asked, rubbing her forearm with her opposite hand.

    "Link? Could you show us?"

    "I wish I could ladies, but one, I'm not allowed to have that kind of physical contact with a student and really...I'm supposed to teach you how to feel empowered on the pole..." he hesitated.

    "It would really make me feel empowered, to do something sexy for my husband. I'm afraid he doesn't find me attractive anymore." She whispered.

    "Okay, Lynn. If anyone asks, this is just another form of empowerment...but I guess I can show you some moves by myself and..."

    "You can use me..." Rhett offered quietly.

    "Excuse me?" Link's eyes grew wide.

    "I said, you can use me. Demonstrate the moves on me." Rhett pulled a metal chair into the middle of the room as the women hooted and hollered.

    "Are you sure?" Link whispered and Rhett nodded. His mouth suddenly became as dry as a southern California summer.

    "Okay, ladies. The first step is to establish some ground rules. First of all, you are in control. You make the rules, whether it be for your significant other or if you're planning on making it part of your career, it is all you. The man should not be able to touch you until you say it is okay. The point of this is clear. One, you want to make sure that you are safe and comfortable. Two, a lap dance is all about anticipation. He wants to touch you, but you are in charge. If he tries to touch you, slap his wrist to reprimand him. If he tries again or grinds up into you, you are allowed to end the dance then and there." Link pushed Rhett down onto the chair.

    "Step two. Be confident. You are all strong, beautiful, sexy women and, in your case Lynn, your husband must recognize this. If you feel sexy, he'll see this and believe me, you'll know it." He wiggled his hips as he walked around behind the chair, removing Rhett's stylish fedora and placing it on his head in one smooth move. "You wanna dress the part. Whatever makes you feel sexy...as long as it's easy to remove. You'll be taking parts off as you go. I'm not going to for this demonstration, but you'll get the gist of it. And when the time comes, you'll know exactly when to show that extra bit of skin. " Link winked. "Hey, Mary-Jo, can you turn on some music?" The sassy middle aged woman skipped to the other end of the room and shuffled through her iPod until she came upon a song. The erotic instrumentals of Nine Inch Nails "Closer" pumped through the speakers as Trent Reznor's gritty voice began echoing through the room.

    "You little minx!" Link winked at Mary Jo's choice of music and began his dance. He started behind Rhett so he couldn't see him. He draped his lean arms over Rhett's shoulders and slowly rubbed down his chest and back up, tickling his neck briefly with the tips of his fingers. He placed a single finger on the edge of one of Rhett's strong shoulders and softly trailed it to the other shoulder until Link was in front of Rhett. He stood in front of the tall man and pushed his legs closed. He ran his hands up the sides of Rhett's long thighs and back down their muscular tops, leaving soft trail marks on the smooth denim. He straddled Rhett and squatted until his round ass was barely touching Rhett's knees. He began to rub his own body. Strong hands trailed down his stubble covered neck, around his large Adam's Apple and down to his chest, rubbing over his nipples. He forgot about the audience surrounding him as he delved further into his dance. _"I wanna feel you from the inside..."_ Rhett licked his lips and watched as Link rubbed his body and gyrated his small hips just inches from his own. He could feel the arousal blossoming in his loins. Why had he offered to do this? In front of people?This was a bad idea...but it felt so right. Was this what he would have gotten that night if the arrival of pizza and drunk coworkers hadn't occured? Would it have been dirtier? Would Link have removed articles of clothing? The very thought of it caused Rhett's dick to twitch.

    _"You bring me closer to God..."_ Link brought his lips down to Rhett's ears and exhaled his sweet warm breath onto Rhett's flushed neck, teasing the goosebumped flesh with the tip of his tongue. He brought his bottom to rest on Rhett's right thigh while deperately trying to surpress his arousal. It was easy to do for customers. He was never attracted to them. Rhett was a different story. Just the sight of him turned Link's stomach into a butterfly garden and made him weak in the knees.

    Link stood and turned around, looking over his shoulder at his good friend. He bent at the waist so his ass was in Rhett's line of vision. "Damn..." Rhett whispered and bit his lip. Link was about to stand upright when Rhett's hand reached out for Link's waist. Link turned and slapped it away. "Ah, ah, ah. You know the rules, naughty boy." Link placed his hands on Rhett's bony knees and squatted down, pulling Rhett's legs open and then closing them just as fast in a teasing way, an offer for a blow job, no no. Not yet. Link then performed the same move on himself, opening his legs wide while in the squatted position. He closed them and turned to the right before standing up again, slowly, making sure his back arched and his tight ass in even tighter shorts stuck out as if was presenting it. He trailed his long fingers up his body and rested a single finger in his mouth while straddling Rhett's lap again. This time, he whispered in Rhett's ear, warm and breathy. "Do you want me?"

    Rhett's hand darted away from his side to touch Link's chest, to trail his fingers down his tight stomach. Link jumped back from the touch as if burned. "Rhett. No." He gasped as the song ended.

    "OH! I broke the rules! Damn!" Rhett cursed himself and tried desperately to cross his legs and hide the tightness that occurred. Link had disappeared out of the room before anyone noticed he was gone.

    "Holy shit, you guys. That was hot. Are you sure you aren't a couple?" Mary Jo squealed with delight.

    Rhett exhaled deeply and rubbed his large hand down his face. What the fuck just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I hope this is worth it.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, turns out...it was totally a date.

* * *

* * *

 

    Rhett needed to find Link. At this point, he didn't even care if he embarrassed himself in front of a group of women with his erection standing at full attention in his tight jeans. "Pardon me, ladies." He excused himself; ignoring the shocked giggles from the crowd. He exited the room and entered the men's locker rooms. He followed the sound of shallow sighs and barely audible cursing to the farthest cubicle of lockers. Sitting on the floor with his back against a row of cold metal doors was Link. His knees pulled up to his chin, the heels still on his large feet.

    "Link?" Rhett bent down on one knee in front of his upset friend. "Link, I'm sorry. I know I wasn't supposed to do that..."

    "No, it's fine. I'm glad you did it." Link sniffled. Rhett removed Link's glasses from his tear soaked face and frowned. He gently set the frames down on the long wooden bench in the middle of the cubicle.

    "I don't understand?"

    "I mean, I guess it was a good thing to show the girls that they can shut it down if the guy gets handsy..." A large hand rubbed at watery blue eyes.

    "Well, then why are you so upset?" Rhett rotated his body so he was now also sitting with his back against the cool gray doors. His right hand hovered over Link's knee, uncertainty preventing him from touching the bare skin.

    "I got...excited. I've never had that happen while giving lap dances before. I wanted you to keep touching me, but when you did...I panicked. With all those ladies there... watching. I could lose my job teaching the class if people find out I gave a lap dance...and that it went too far.... and then I remembered that you're getting married...." Link rambled on, his hands gesticulating wildly as he choked out a million reasons.

    "Link, I stood up in front of those women with the biggest boner I have ever had." Rhett didn't know where he was going with this, but if it would make his raven haired friend laugh, so be it. And it did. Link smiled wide and huffed out a surprised laugh.

    "Really? The biggest boner ever?"

    "To be honest, yeah. I'm still flying at half mast, brother." Rhett blushed a deep red and stood up, reaching a hand out to the man still on the floor. Link smiled, took the large hand in his and allowed himself to be pulled up to his full height. With the heels, he was nearly eye level with his tall companion. Rhett pulled him into a hug, breathing in the sweet scent.

    "You smell like blackberries and vanilla." Rhett smiled as the memories associated with the body scrub flooded into his mind, his olfactory senses in overload. Link giggled.

    "Why don't you go ahead and get yourself cleaned up for dinner? And if you wanted to..." Rhett bit his lip and looked down into wide eyes, "...you could put the heels back on." He pulled away from the embrace and winked as he left the locker room. Rhett went back to the classroom where all the ladies remained.

    "So what happened in the locker room, stud?" Mary Jo winked and nudged one of the nameless girls.

    "Nothing happened, ladies. Link is worried about losing his position here if they find out about the lap dance. It wasn't part of the pre-approved curriculum. So if you could all do him a huge solid and not mention that it happened, he'd really appreciate it." The ladies hushed, realizing the seriousness of the request.

    "Of course. Anything for Link. We love him." Penny, a wafer thin red head with a real knack for the pole commented.

    "I didn't mean to get him in trouble..." Lynn's eyes welled up with tears as another girl wrapped her in a soft hug.

    "He's not in trouble. He just worries. He really enjoys teaching this, " Rhett reassured the young woman. "So you still have fifteen minutes left. Um...I guess you can all hit the showers." Rhett had decided it would probably be best to let them leave, rather than stay and practice with him in the room. That could only end badly. He left the room and stood out in the lobby to wait for Link. Several minutes passed before Link finally emerged. He cleared his throat to alert Rhett that he was there. Rhett looked up from his instagram and smiled, his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip. Standing before him was Link, wearing skin tight dark jeans that stopped at his ankle in a small cuff. He wore a tee shirt underneath the soft, oversized blue hoodie he had borrowed from Rhett the other night. On his feet, Rhett was excited to see the same pair of heels.

    "I...I don't usually wear the heels in public." Link blushed and hid his hands in the too-long sleeves of the sweatshirt.

    "You look amazing. Besides. This is L.A. People won't even bat an eyelash at a gorgeous man wearing heels."

    "Do you mean that?" Link looked up from his fists, balled up in the soft fabric, and into shiny jade eyes.

    "Yeah, man. L.A. is a weird place...just the other day I saw a man in a tutu and a leather jacket at..."

    Link cut him off. "No, I mean...do you really think I'm gorgeous?"

    "If I could look at only one thing for the rest of my life, it'd be you. I wouldn't even blink. I'd hate to miss even a nanosecond of you."

    "You are really making it hard to not fall completely head over heels for you, right now." Link blushed and gave Rhett a light shove.

    "You mean you aren't? Because I am." Rhett shrugged and motioned for Link to follow him. Link grabbed his gym bag and hurried behind, smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

* * *

 

     Link had decided to take Rhett to his favorite restaurant. It was a southern style barbecue place tucked into a small storefront and it was cheap, yet incredibly tasty.

    "You are a man after my own heart." Rhett exhaled. His stomach growled at the thought of saucy shredded pork, tender brisket, and burnt ends.

    "It reminds me of home." Link slid into the booth and smiled at the young waitress. She was pretty, but wore too much make-up. The men ordered the works and diet colas to wash it all down. While they waited for their meal and nibbled on an assortment of fried appetizers, Rhett decided to venture more into Link's past.

    Rhett popped a sweet potato fry in his mouth and began. "So, there are a few things I don't understand..."

    "Well, shoot." Link snapped the tail off a fried shrimp and tossed it back.

    "If you were an alcoholic, why do you tend bar? If you abstain from sex..."

    "Why do I work at a strip club?" Link laughed and finished Rhett's sentence. "It may seem counter-intuitive, but I find that if I surround myself with the things I deny...it makes me not crave them. Early on, sometimes the craving for a shot of something hard and strong would hit me and I would salivate just for a taste. But then I'd start looking around at all the unhappy people with drinks in their hands. Drinking one after another because it's "fun" or whatever. I started to realize...it was a waste of time. It was a waste of money. It wasn't what I actually wanted. I wasn't craving the drink. I was craving the temporary feeling the drink gave me. Now, the smell alone makes me gag. I can serve those dirty old men all day long and not crave a single drop. As for why I abstain from sex...it's pretty depressing. I told you about how Katie had cheated on me, right?" Rhett nodded, silently. "Well, it just hurt so much. But what hurt worse than being cheated on was knowing that I hurt her. She hurt me emotionally so I lashed out physically. I've never forgiven myself for what I've done. She has forgiven me, strangely enough. She rejoined the church, got married again. Does missionary work in South America. She wrote my mom once and my mom sent the letter to me. Isn't it funny? She can forgive me, but I can't forgive myself. It's been over a decade since that all happened, but I can't let it go. I used to say "that wasn't me. That was a monster." But I realized. It was me. I was the monster. No one deserves to be loved by a monster and a monster does not deserve to be loved." Link stopped and sipped from his drink. "I did a pretty good job of not falling for anyone either. There was a girl, once, back when I was teaching. Thought maybe she could love a monster like me. I took her out, we went to a carnival. She let me kiss her on the ferris wheel. I dropped her off at her place and she invited me inside...for coffee." Link elaborated the word coffee with a wink and air quotes. "I don't know what came over me, but I needed to tell her about my past. I mean, if she could be the one, than she should know. Right? So I told her. It didn't go well. She said I was evil. I was rotten. I was a woman beating lowlife piece of shit. A monster." Link unfolded a napkin and placed it on his lap as their waitress placed plates loaded with every kind of meat imaginable.

    "That's when I decided to not pursue sex or relationships anymore. She had verified my deepest fear. The world would only see me as a monster. That's all I'd ever be. Not long after, everything crumbled, bit by bit. Year by year. I lost my home, my job. The dealing. You know the story. So it became easy working in a sexual environment. In much the same way I denied myself the temporary joy of a good buzz, I denied myself the feeling of longing. It was just easier. Plus, Big Pete liked that I didn't seem to give two shits about banging the dancers. He lost a lot of previous bartenders that way."

    Rhett looked hard at Link, their meals untouched. "You are not a monster."

    "I am..."

    Rhett reached across the table and took Link's unbandaged hand in his and squeezed. "Look at me, Neal." Link looked up into green eyes flecked with gold. Rhett was serious, his voice stern yet soft. "You are not a monster. You are not those terrible things. Trust me."

    "...but...." Link sputtered, but Rhett squeezed tighter.

    "Please. Trust me." A rough thumb dragged over the skin of the back of Link's hand, causing a full body shiver from Link.

    "Eat up, man." Rhett winked and dove into his platter of meats. Link looked down at the hand still enveloping his and smiled.

* * *

* * *

  
    The two men enjoyed their meal in a comfortable silence. Rhett had just finished his last barbecued rib when Link spoke up.

    "Why?"

    "Why what?" Rhett set the bone down and wiped his fingers on a wet nap.

    "Why are you so willing to destroy everything...for me?" An expressive eyebrow cocked over large plastic frames.

    "Oh. Well-"

    Link cut him off. "You're getting married! To a woman! But here you are, letting me rub my junk all over you, you telling me I'm gorgeous and holding my hand-"

    "Because you are. Gorgeous. And smart. And funny. You're everything I've always wanted."

    "What about your fiancee?"

    "She's everything I was told I wanted. I just listened blindly, I guess. I did love her, in the beginning. But I was young and thought I knew everything. As we got older, we just kind of settled into routine. I thought that's what love was. I mean, I had seen my parents growing up. They weren't head over feet for each other. They had settled into this agreement that they had made years before. I feel like that's where I am with Jenny. We kinda just agreed that it was love and that all the things that came with it were parts of love. I proposed to her seven years ago. Can you believe it? She had gotten accepted to school here and I was supposed to follow her. I guess I was scared I'd lose my chance at love if I stayed behind in North Carolina and let her leave for Los Angeles. So I went along with a seven year engagement because she wanted to finish up her schooling first and make partner. She did. Make partner, I mean. I hadn't noticed how what I was feeling wasn't love. Not until she started planning this Godawful wedding. I began to feel less like her other half and more like a client. I started to see her for what she was. And what she was wasn't what I had fallen for. She's not a bad person. She's really quite lovely, it's just. She's not for me. Not anymore. To be honest, if we had married while we were young and naive, we'd probably have divorced by now."

    "Am I the first guy you've ever...?" Link fiddled with a napkin.

    "No. I had crushes on classmates in high school, but dated girls to try to push those feelings out. Small God-fearing town, ya know? When I finally went away to college, I met a guy. Jack. He was the first out guy I had ever met. We flirted a lot and finally by the end of the year we had hooked up. It was at this party, I had gone with the basketball team. He was there with some friends. A young married couple. I don't remember their names, or if Jack had even introduced us. I was already pretty wasted and so were they. They kept the shots coming. The couple was making out, pretty hot and heavy. All I remember after that was the girl...she was blonde, pushing Jack onto me and telling him to "shit or get off the pot." Rhett smiled at the memory. "I went back to his dorm and we kissed. I don't remember the kisses being good or bad. I just remember thinking about how good it felt to finally know what it was like. He blew me and I don't remember much after that. I know I didn't get to return the favor. He had passed out after I came. He avoided me after that. I guess I must have been pretty lousy. A couple of months later, I met Jenny through some teammates and well, that's that."

    "You're the first guy I've ever been attracted to." Link confessed. "And that guy, Jack. He missed out on one hell of a guy."

    "Looking back on it, I'm glad it didn't go any further. I wasn't ready to be the jock that would suck guys off. Jack was so comfortable in who he was. I would have just brought him down. I heard he owns an interior design business in Charlotte and is married." Rhett shrugged it off and continued. "Don't laugh, but I remember thinking it was too bad his friend was married. I was only attracted to Jack because I knew he was gay. He wasn't really that good looking, in hindsight. But his friend? He was so handsome, even with his bleached blonde hair and dark goatee." Rhett chuckled. " The late nineties, man. We all looked so dumb."

    "Speak for yourself. I had the bleached blonde hair and a dark goatee and I looked great. So did every other guy at NC State, not all of them could look as good as me, though."

    Rhett choked on his soda. "You were at NC State? That's where I went!"

    "Big school, small world." Link smiled and handed the waitress a few bills with the check.

    "Man, if only I had met you first." Rhett threw some cash down on the table for a tip and stood to leave, Link by his side.

    The two men stepped out into the chilly October air. Link shivered and pulled the hood up over his head. "Do you wanna go for a walk for a bit? The night is still young."

    Rhett smiled at the small face hidden in the plush folds of the hood. "I'd like that very much." The walked side by side, silently. One large hand gently brushing the other as they walked. Both longing to touch, but too afraid to take the plunge. Link's soft skin tickled Rhett's slightly rougher fingers.

    "You're fingers are rough. Do you play guitar?" Link asked casually, stepping to avoid a sewer grate.

    "Yeah. I thought you knew? I burned you a CD and put it in your bag on Saturday." Rhett sounded disappointed.

    "Oh gosh! I had no idea! I know what I'm doing when I get home tonight. I bet you sound wonderful." Link blushed and looked away.

    Rhett stopped in his tracks, illuminated by a street light and a Boba tea shop closing up for the night. "C'mere." He reached for Link's hands and pulled him close. He gently pushed Link's small frame against the rough, exposed bricks of the Boba shop.

    "Rhett?" Link exhaled, a question. His left hand, the unbandaged one, came up to caress Rhett's beard. The pilling blue fabric bunched up around Link's fingers, so only the tips peeked out to touch the rough yet soft facial hair. Rhett slid his hands down to Link's small waist. His fingers barely touching the warm fabric. He threw caution to the wind and allowed his fingers to rest lower this time. His thumbs hooked into the denim belt loops and he pulled Link to him. His face was mere millimeters from Link's. Rhett could count every eyelash, feel every hitched breath coming from behind Link's heart shaped lips. This was it. He pressed his forhead to Link's and breathed in unison. Ragged breaths full of longing escaped their lungs and Rhett knew. Rhett knew there was no looking back now. He moved to close the gap, he couldn't wait to feel those soft lips pressed against his, to taste this beautiful man.

    "Rhett..." Link breathed out and Rhett took it in. The air, his name from those lips, the breeze on the back of his neck. He leaned in and that was the exact moment his cell phone began to ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love guys! I'm really having fun with this story.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett's phone rings...what will he do?

* * *

* * *

 

    "Don't answer that." Link whispered, his plush pink lips hovering dangerously close to Rhett's waiting mouth.

    "I wasn't planning on it." Rhett crashed his mouth to Link's. It was fire. It was electric. It was as if the sky exploded into a billion fiery stars that fell around them, whipped around them, enveloped them in heat and light and passion. Link opened his mouth to accept Rhett's searching tongue. Link tasted smoky, earthy, and warm. An underlying sweetness tickled Rhett's senses. He slid one large hand to the small of Link's back, holding on firmly to the soft fabric that covered the toned muscles underneath. His other hand travelled up the svelt body, caressing every curve, every peak and valley. It travelled north, setting fire to Link's long, elegant neck. He traced his thumb over the chisled jawline, feeling the start of fresh stubble. He cupped the tiny face in his large hand and breathed his entire being into Link. Link's mouth widened as the kiss grew more passionate, he kissed Rhett back as though the world would cease to spin if he stopped. Rhett's phone continued to ring, cars drove past blaring their horns and squealing their tires. Stangers passed by on the street, not caring to look twice at the passion on display. The men took no notice of the world around them, the sounds cloudy and muffled. The shapes surrounded them as blurry bursts of colors on the street. Everything seemed to have simultaniously slowed down and sped up. They were the only thing that existed in this moment. Link pulled away, if only to sigh deeply and blush brightly. He looked down at his heels and then back up into emerald eyes.

    "Wow..." Rhett hadn't let go, afraid that if they stopped touching, it woud all topple and come crashing to the Earth. He stared down at the beautiful being with sparkling eyes and swollen lips. "I shoud probably get you home, huh?" He pushed an errant lock of raven hair away from Link's glasses and smiled fondly, if not somewhat sadly.

    "I suppose so." Link sighed, shyly taking a large hand in his. For anybody passing by them, it looked very simply to be two men quietly walking side by side, hands lightly touching every so often. But to Rhett and Link, they were floating. Touching one another to assure themselves that the other wouldn't float away into the night sky and disappear forever.

    Once safely strapped into Rhett's sedan and certain they could not float away into oblivion, did they come down. Link pulled his gym bag onto his lap and began to rummage around inside, giggling excitedly at what he found. With wide eyes and an even wider smile, he displayed the CD with **'FOR LINK'** emblazoned in thick dark marker in triumph .

    "Can we play it?" He inserts the CD into the player without waiting for an answer and turns up the volume. Rhett's hearty voice rumbled through the car. Rhett looked down in embarrassment, secretly hoping Link enjoyed the song.

 _"I been meek_  
_And hard like an oak_  
_I seen pretty people disappear like smoke_  
_Friends will arrive, friends will disappear_  
_If you want me_  
_Honey baby, I'll be here"_

    Link listened to the song intently, a small smile twinged his lips. When the song ended, he played it again.

    "Again? So you like it?" Rhett bit his lip.

    "I love it. I absolutely love it. Oh, make a left here...go straight and left again. This is it." Link pointed to a small bodega wedged between a mom and pop Mexican restaurant and a 24-hour pawn shop. "We're on the third floor...would you, uh...would you like to come up?" Link nervously rubbed his thighs.

    "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

* * *

  
    The inside of Craig's (and by extension, Link's) apartment was small. It was more like an efficiency. The kitchen consisted of an ancient refrigerator, two cupboards and a countertop divided by an old porcelain sink. The stove was in disrepair, a small microwave sat on top of it. The two men had unplugged it long ago and used the oven as food storage. There were dishes in the sink, not in a disgusting way. More as though they were considered unimportant in the lives of two men who worked all the time and spent very little time actually paying attention to their living quarters. Beside the kitchen was a Murphy Bed, pulled down and hastily made. Brightly colored sequined dresses were placed carefully over it with matching accessories- feather boas, over the knee stiletto boots, wigs. The dresser overflowed with over the top feminine clothing, jewelry, makeup and perfumes. Not too far from the bed was an old sofa, tidied up. The old blue blanket was folded neatly and placed on an end cushion underneath two pillows that had seen better days. An old TV/VCR combo sat precariously on a stack of suitcases and hatboxes. Accessories poked out of them at random. A bit of a boa here, the hem of an old dress there. But Craig's pride and joy was the large white faux fur rug that laid peacefully in front of the couch that Link had claimed as his own.

    "Well, this is it. Sorry, it's kinda dirty..." Link rushed to the sink in an attempt to hide the dishes before Rhett could see. Rhett came up behind him and slid one long arm around Link's trim torso.

    "I'm not here for the dishes." Rhett rumbled low in Link's ear. He felt Link shiver.

    "No?" He breathed slowly.

    Rhett nipped at the exposed flesh on his neck. "Nope."

    Link squeaked at the sensation and looked down at the sink. "I know what we're going to do."

    "Really? What's that?" Nip.

    "We're going to have sex, right?"

    "I don't want to do anything you don't wanna do." A soft kiss.

    "I want to. Yeah. I want to." Link turned to face the bigger man. A nervous smile twitched across his suddenly shy face.

    "Positive?" Emerald eyes fixed on cerulean ones. Link nodded and slid his glasses back up his nose with his thumb and index finger.

    "Well okay then." Soft, caring. Gentle. Rhett captured Link's waiting lips with his eager ones. It was still electric. Still fiery explosions. But this time they felt familiar, like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

    Rhett unzipped the hoodie and slid it slowly off Link's strong shoulders. Kisses became more desperate with each article of clothing removed. With the loss of Rhett's shirt came an exploratory tongue darting between lips and behind sharp kitten teeth. The removal of Link's tee warranted teeth pulling on a swollen bottom lip seductively. They kicked off their shoes with reckless abandon, nearly toppling the small television in the process. As large hands began to slide dark blue jeans and soft cotton briefs off of narrow hips, the kisses worked their way south, over the considerable Adam's Apple and down, down past defined collarbones and dark, rugged chest hair to the tiny belly bellow. With every kiss, Link gasped. With every slippery drag of Rhett's tongue, he moaned and when Rhett danced his tongue over the head of Link's erect cock, he didn't need sounds. The full body shiver was what it must be like to feel sounds.

    "Oh, Rhett. More. Please." Long fingers ran through golden blonde hair. Rhett took the substantial member in his mouth and heard link gasp loudly. He slid his mouth off with a wet 'pop' and traced his warm tongue along the velvety skin, base to tip. He tickled the pulsing vein than ran the length of him, occasionally filling his mouth with the throbbing cock. He slid his large hands to the perfectly round ass and allowed his fingers to lightly trail the sensitive skin between the smooth cheeks while briefly grazing over the tight, puckered skin. He felt Link's cock twitch in his mouth, making him growl from deep within. His voice was heavy with longing. Rhett could hear Link's ragged breaths with every swell of his chest, he could feel his pulse beating through his body like a marching band of nothing but fast beating drums, he could see thousands of goosebumps pop up on lightly tanned skin and he wanted to taste every single one of them. He pulled himself from Link's swollen dick and gently pressed his lips to the exposed hipbones, first the right, then the left. He kissed, licked and nibbled at the skin, salty from the sweat that lightly misted Link's perfect flesh. He looked up. Link's head was thrown back in ecstasy, his heart shaped mouth gaping slightly. His eyes were shut and Rhett found himself missing the intense blue of them. His hair flopped back messily in all directions. His back arched as Rhett tightened his grip on Link's pert cheeks, a tiny gasp escaping from his open lips. "Rhett..."

    Rhett's own cock twitched within it's denim containment. He pulled one of Link's long, delicate hands out of his now not-so-perfectly styled hair and placed it on his bulge. It was hard and tight and it strained against his pants with all it had.

    "Rhett...did I do that?" Link looked down and bit his lip. Rhett laughed and smiled and wrapped his arms around the small naked man in front of him. He buried his cheek in the smooth skin of his belly. His hands explored the broad expanse of Link's smooth back, gently. Another tender kiss right below the belly button. He peppered the dark trail of hair below the navel with tiny kisses and nibbles.

    "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get something from the bathroom." Link slid out of Rhett's grip and giggled at the weak protests from the half naked man who was on his knees in the minuscule kitchen. Even resting on his knees, he was still so tall. He turned his back to Rhett and sauntered to the modestly sized bathroom. Rhett stared at the swaying hips and the light jiggle of Link's perfect, perky posterior and licked his lips slowly. He emerged a moment later holding a towel in one hand and a small pink bottle in the other.

    "I don't think Craig will mind if we borrow this," he tossed the bottle to Rhett, "but he will mind if we jizz all over his precious rug."

    Rhett inspected the bottle in his hands. It was lube. "Are you sure?" He stood and stared warmly into sparkling eyes.

    A curt nod. "Yeah. I'm sure."

    Rhett smiled down at his raven haired lover. He bent down and scooped his lithe body in his arms in much the same way a new groom would carry his wife over the threshold of their home and into their new life together. Link shrieked and buried his face in Rhett's strong neck. Rhett spun around, causing Link to giggle with mirth, before walking over to the fluffy white carpet and gently laying Link down upon it. His warm, tanned skin and dark hair contrasted beautifully against the bright white of the rug. His bright eyes seems to glow against the backdrop. Link grabbed his pillows off the couch and propped his head up on them while Rhett stood above him, unbuckling his belt and opening the fly to his faded grey jeans. Link whistled playfully as Rhett dropped his jeans and exhaled sharply when the black boxer briefs followed. His thick cock sprung from the fabric and came to full attention.

    "At ease, soldier. " Link giggled and saluted. Rhett fell to his knees and pounced the man, tickling him mercilessly, dancing his fingers up and down the smooth sides of Link's long torso.

    "Uncle! Mercy! No Mas!" Link cried out as Rhett splayed himself on top of his friend. Rhett scrambled off of him and pressed his lips feverishly to Link's fuller pink ones. They continued kissing passionately for several minutes before Rhett whispered in his ear, "turn around, baby." Link rotated his body and perched himself on all fours. He felt large, expressive hands roaming over every inch of his skin before resting on his ass. Rhett spread the cheeks and rubbed a long finger down the crease. A moan. Rhett lowered his face to the proffered crevice and darted his tongue out. He dragged it down the cleft and circled the tight hole. A gasp. He pushed his tongue inside the tight space. "OH! RHETT!"

    He leaned out and squirted a good amount of the borrowed lube onto the fingers of his left hand and some around the puckered hole. "Ohh, s'cold!" Link gasped out. Rhett placed his right hand on the small of Link's back and said, "I'm gonna put a finger in now. Tell me when to stop or when to go further." He kissed Link's shoulder blade and inserted his left index finger to the first knuckle.

    "Oh! OH!" Link cried. "Keep going." A second knuckle. The long, bony finger explored inside of Link, wiggling and retreating only to enter harder and faster the next time around.

    "More! Please, Rhett!" Link dropped his head down, his head heavy from exertion, his glasses sliding down his nose. Link made no effort to correct them. Rhett repeated the process, this time with two fingers, then, upon the request of Link, a third finger was added. "I'm...I'm ready. Please, Rhett. I need it." Tears were streaking Link's face.

    "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you..." Rhett wiped the wetness from the small face with his free hand.

    "Do it. Please." And so he did. He slathered his engorged cock with the lube and lined it up with the crease of Link's ass. He teased the skin around the hole with the head of his cock before slowly sliding it in.

    "Unfff. Ow. Oh! Oh gosh, Rhett!"

    "Are you sure..." Rhett couldn't hide the uncertainty from his voice.

    "Keep going!" Link cried out, feverishly. Rhett pushed himself inside further and further until his pelvis was flush with the soft, meaty cheeks of Link's ass. He grabbed Link by the waist with strong hands and began to thrust. Link's skin was on fire, but the warmth felt good on the wide palms of his hands. He pumped slowly at first as he tried to find a rhythm. He grazed the prostate and felt Link spasm beneath him.

    "Fuck yes. Right there. Faster!" And so faster he went, aiming for the same spot again. He wanted to feel Link move beneath him again. He held onto Link's shoulder with his left hand and slid his right hand around the base of Link's cock, stroking in time to his thrusts inside the small man. Every time he hit the bundle of nerves, Link's body shook, his voice cried out and his dick throbbed.

    "I...can't. I need to come..." Link moaned. He can't recall ever in his life feeling the urge of release take over him be so demanding. The longing he had denied himself for over a decade was ready to burst forth with the force of a raging storm.

    "Hold on, baby." Rhett slid out of the small man and laid him on his back, propping his head back up on the old feather pillows. He placed the old bath towel beneath them. He knew this was going to get messy. He lined himself up once again, this time throwing Link's long legs over his shoulders so he could gain access once more. Link wrapped his bandaged hand around Rhett's sweaty neck and found his own hardness with his good hand. He began to stroke himself in time with Rhett's thrusts. Every touch sent Link into a sensory overload. At any moment, he felt like his whole body would explode into a cacophony of lights and sounds, colors and movement. Rhett had balanced himself over Link by flanking his head with his long arms. Link turned his head and kissed the straining muscles of Rhett's bicep and curled his fingers in the small hairs and the base of his neck. He looked up into Rhett's nearly turquoise eyes. Sapphire eyes locked on him and in the smallest whisper he heard his name. "Rhett. My love."

    Fire shot through Rhett's loins and he exploded inside the other man with more force than he had ever experienced before. His head flew back as a howl of pleasure burst out of his chest and into the hot air of the cramped apartment. In a chain reaction, Link cried out in indecipherable words and released long, ropy strands of viscous white liquid onto Rhett's hairy chest, where they settled. He pulled out of Link, bringing with him the slippery aftermath. It caught on the bathroom towel and Rhett collapsed beside his Link, high on endorphins and pure unconditional love.

* * *

* * *

  
    It was about quarter after three when Craig unlocked the door to his tiny apartment above the small bodega. The air was warm and thick with a sensation he had become well acquainted with in his life. He turned on a dim lamp beside the couch and looked down to see, curled up in a tangle of long limbs on his favorite rug, two naked men. A light faded blue blanket hastily covered their private parts. The smaller of the two men was resting on his left side, curled up tightly beside the larger man. His right arm draped over a blonde chest, his head in the crook of the other's shoulder. The larger man's arms were wrapped in a protective embrace around the other, his head resting gently on the top of the other's messy dark mop of hair. Legs intertwined. It was hard to tell where one leg began and who it might belong to.  
    "Way to go Link. I knew you had it in you, Bebe. But if you ruined my rug, I'm gonna be so fuckin' pissed." He shut the light off, locked the door and climbed into his own, empty bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest. We all needed this right about now.
> 
> btw, thanks for viewing this over a thousand times! That makes me feel pretty great.


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A steamy shower, a friendly confession, and some unexpected blackmail. This story just took a turn...

* * *

* * *

 

    When Rhett awoke, he was aware of two things. The first thing that he noticed was the small, yet muscular body beside him, breathing lightly. His lips were slack and sweet, warm breath pushed out of them and onto Rhett's chest. Rhett was on his right side, his long legs tangled with the other set, smooth and tan. Link's lay on his left side, facing toward Rhett. His arms wrapped tightly around the larger man's freckled back. Rhett's right arm lay tingling under his head, asleep from being in an odd position for God knows how long. His left arm was hooked under Link's right armpit and his hand gently cradled the brunette's head. He could feel his heart swell with every soft breath.

    The second thing Rhett noticed upon waking was the soft, slightly static voice of an enthusiastic woman. He scrunched up his face and strained his ears in an attempt to hear what the woman was saying. " _El clima de hoy va a ser soleado y cálido con una temperatura alta de ochenta grados Fahrenheit. Posibles tormentas eléctricas pueden rodar a través de, sin embargo, la advertencia de sequía sigue en vigor para el sur de California."_

    Rhett shook the sleep from his face and focused on the mysterious voice again. The voice stopped talking and an up tempo song began to play.

    "It's the radio." A soft, sleepy voice mumbled on his chest. Of course. Rhett chuckled lightly and smiled.

    "Hey." He whispered, grazing the dark hair with his nose.

    "Hey yourself." Sleepy eyes opened to reveal shimmering cornflower eyes. The small man yawned and snuggled back into Rhett's warm chest. The sensation nearly knocked the air out of his lungs as he felt the familiar heat spread from his chest and up his neck where it came to rest on the apples of his cheeks.

    "Hey, both of you. It's time to get up." A sassy, bold voice chided them. "I made coffee. Rhett, I think you are late for work."

    "Shit!" Rhett fumbled, desperately searching for his cell phone. Craig tossed it to him and tsked disapprovingly.

    "You guys left clothing all over my kitchen." Craig stepped over the two men laying naked on the floor and sat on the couch. He turned on the small TV to a Spanish speaking morning news talk show.

    Rhett looked at the time on his dying phone. 8:05 AM. "I still have time!" He stood up, forgetting his nakedness.

    "Lordy. Is it my birthday?" Craig whistled. Rhett blushed a deep crimson and grabbed at the blanket to cover himself. Link had sat upright to see the show, but Rhett had already covered himself.

    "Damn it," he cursed. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom. I'll be right back. He stood up, also naked, but not ashamed. Craig had seen him naked more times than they could count. Rhett watched as the younger man stumbled to the bathroom and licked his lips absentmindedly.

    "Well, I see you guys had a pretty good night." Craig raised an eyebrow and lifted an old mug to his lips. The off white mug boasted _**THE EDGE! ALL HITS! 107.9!** _ All Rhett could do was blush.

    "Look, honey..." Craig started, but was quickly cut off.

    "No, you look. I want to be with him. He wants to be with me and we're going to be together. I know you don't like me, or approve of me or whatever. But I didn't make him do anything last night. Everything we did, we did because we wanted to." The words shot out of him like fire.

    "You're right. I'm sorry. I just feel like I have to protect him. And with you getting married..." A large caramel colored hand came to rest on Rhett's.

    "I'm calling off the wedding."

    "You're gonna lose a lot of friends and family over this." Craig's tone changed to one full of experience.

    "Fuck 'em. As long as I have Link, that's all I need." Rhett stood and crossed his arms over his chest.

    "You should probably get cleaned up for work. I think I just heard the shower turn on." Craig winked, stood and deposited his empty mug in the sink. "Go on."

    Rhett slipped through the door and into a very blue bathroom. Every fixture was colored an odd powdery blue. The partially tiled walls boasted a nearly identical color. The men, bless their hearts, tried to offset the garish room with chocolatey brown accents; the shower curtain, towels, the little toothbrush holder sitting precariously on the sink. It didn't really help. It was one ugly bathroom. Rhett approached the tub/shower combo and slid the curtain back, allowing billows of steam to burst out. He stepped in behind the small man, eyes closed and humming the song Rhett had recorded for him. He slid one large hand around Link's tiny, wet waist.

    "OH!" Link shrieked and turned his head back to smile at the giant behind him. "You scared me, man!" Rhett smoothed his hand down Link's toned torso, over the belly button and down, stopping just above the dark tufts of hair matted down from the shower. A moan escaped Link's smooth, pink lips.

    "You're gonna be late for work." Link leaned his head back onto the broad chest.

    "Don't care." His other hand came sliding around to rest just below the belly button.

    "You could get in trouble." Another moan as he arched his back into Rhett's torso.

    "So?" A soft kiss on the neck.

    "What about..."

    "Don't say her name. Not now." He slid his hand down and captured Link's stiffening member in his hand.

    "Oh, gosh. Rhett?"

    "Yeah, Baby?" Several smooth jerks and lips wet on Link's neck.

    "I want to..."

    "Yeah? What do you want?" Rhett was rougher now, growling into sensitive skin. Link pulled away and turned to face the man behind him. He looked deep into Rhett's jade eyes, hooded with lust and knelt down without breaking eye contact. Link peppered kisses across Rhett's stomach and down until he reached Rhett's solid cock, hard and red, waiting.

    "Oh sh..." Rhett gasped as a warm mouth enveloped his throbbing dick. Link's agile tongue traced long lines down the shaft and back up before it danced over the aching head. Link licked the dripping pre come as if it was second nature to him, like catching a drop of melting ice cream before it hits the hot pavement below.

    "Link! Link! Whooo, gosh. Oh ho ho!" Rhett threw his head back in pleasure. "Where on Earth did you learn to do that?" Link looked up to his soaking wet lover and winked. He allowed the slippery cock to disappear to the hilt before letting it reappear with a pop. He continued his oral dance until he felt long fingers tug at his hair.

    "I'm gonna..." Rhett grunted, his cock twitched in the warm mouth and he shot his seed deep into Link's throat. Link gagged, then coughed. He stood and smiled broadly, like a child who forced down a nasty vegetable at dinner. Rhett slumped against the shower wall and grinned, eyes glazed over. "Holy shit, Link."

    Link smiled shyly and turned back to face the shower head, hot water still pulsating down. "Soap my back?" He whistled nonchalantly. Rhett arched an eyebrow and stood up immediately, reaching for the soft bath loofah and a creamy bottled soap.

* * *

* * *

  
    Rhett made it to work with two minutes to spare. He wasn't even sure how he had managed to get through traffic so fast. Honestly, he didn't even care if he missed work, but Link had insisted he go. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Link had winked as gently pushed Rhett out the door with a single slap to Rhett's round butt. "Go on now, git!"

    Alex came running up to Rhett's small cubicle with wide eyes set with panic. "I am so sorry, man! I didn't know! Oh, man!"

    "Calm down, dude. What's wrong?"

    "Well, I guess Jenny tried to call you last night and when you didn't answer, she called me. Asked to talk to you. I said I didn't know where you were, that I hadn't seen you since..."

    "Alex..."

    "I saw you man. I was driving down 115th and I saw you, before she called me, ya know? You were there, making out with a tall woman in heels and your blue hoodie. Her hood was up and I didn't get a good look at her, but I just assumed it was Jenny, ya know? Oh man...I'm so sorry..."

    "What did you tell her, Alex?" Rhett's heart was in this stomach. He thought he might vomit.

    "I said 'Jenny, man, I just saw him out on 115th kissing you. Did you forget?' She wasn't with you, was she?"

    "No. That wasn't Jenny you saw me kissing." Rhett looked down at his knees.

    "I'm so sorry man. If I had known I was an alibi, I'd have told her you were with me. Who was she, man? What about Jenny? The wedding?"

    "It's not your fault, Alex. Lots of people saw us, it could have been a coworker of hers that saw us...or her. It wasn't like we were hiding the kiss, either." Rhett tapped away at his computer, trying to calm his nerves and steady his breathing.

    "Who was she?"

    "Do you remember the bartender from the bachelor party?" Rhett faced his pale, freckled coworker and took a deep breath.

    "Yeah, the pole dancing dude? Was it his sister?" Alex raised his hand for a high five, despite the nature of the conversation. 

    "No. It was him. His name is Link."

    Alex lowered his high five hand. "But, he was wearing heels..."

    "Yeah. He was teaching a class in them and I asked him to keep them on. He looks so good in them."

    "Can't argue with you there." Alex stifled a small laugh. "What are you going to do about Jenny?"

    "I'm going to come clean and call off the wedding."

    "What?!" Alex cried and Rhett shushed him. "What?" Alex corrected his tone with a hissed whisper. "You can't call off the wedding! It's a week and a half away! All the money! The caterers! Jesus, Rhett."

    "I know, but it isn't fair to Jenny. Or me. Or Link. Hell, it isn't fair to the guests. I don't want my family to fly all the way out here for me to say 'I do' to someone when I don't." Rhett unlocked his cell phone and saw the screen flooded with missed call messages and texts from Jenny and one from Alex that simply said _"Call me, bro."_ Rhett powered off his phone, deciding to deal with it all when he got home. He wasn't finished riding the high from the previous night and that morning. Unfortunately, the high was gone and he found himself panicking over what he was going to do, going to say. He would drive to Jenny's after work and come clean to her then and there. He just had to get through the rest of the day first.

* * *

* * *

  
    Rhett stepped slowly up the stone steps to Jenny's cute, sunshine yellow townhouse and rang the doorbell. Jenny answered the door, still in the smart gray suit she wore to court that day. Her eyes were bloodshot and her usually perfectly styled chignon was loose and messily falling down to her shoulders.

    "What are you doing here, Rhett? Shouldn't you be out eating insanity wings with your buddies? And by that I mean, shouldn't you be out kissing another woman in public days before your wedding?"

    Rhett looked down. "May I come in, please? We need to talk."

    "Damn right, we do." She stepped aside and allowed Rhett to enter into the small entryway, accented with warm wood and deep reds. She led him to the kitchen, where he sat uncertainly on the stool at the mini kitchen bar.

    "Well? I'm waiting." She opened a cupboard, removed a bottle of wine, and closed it with her dainty hip. She popped the cork and poured herself a glass, perhaps too full, of dry red wine. She leaned against the counter beside the fridge and motioned for him to begin.

    "I wasn't making out with another woman..."

    Jenny slammed her open palm on the counter, rattling the decorative plates perched on it. "That is bullshit, Rhett! You were seen!"

    "Do you want me to talk, or do you want to yell false accusations at me?" Rhett tried to remain calm, but his eyes glowed with fire.

    "So, he was mistaken? It wasn't you he saw?" She brightened a bit.

    "No. It was me. I'm not going to lie to you."

    "But you just said you weren't making out with a woman! I am so confused right now, Rhett." She poured another glass of wine, her hands shaking with rage.

    "It was Link." He said simply.

    "Who the fuck is Link?" She spat.

    "Link is the bartender that you forbade me from seeing." Rhett pulled at the loose skin around his thumb.

    "But the bartender is a man."

    "Yes. Link is a man. I was kissing a man." Rhett looked into her dark brown eyes and for a split second, he felt calmness come over him. That is, until a full glass of Veuve Clicquot La Grande Dame 2006 came hurling at his head. He ducked as the expensive alcohol crashed into the wall behind him and bled down to the floor to meet with the shards of broken glass. He stood and walked to her, but stopped when she threatened to throw the rest of the bottle. He held his hands up in surrender. "Put the bottle down, Jenny and let me explain."

    "Please! Please explain why you were kissing a...a...man! A man, Rhett!?" Tears rolled down her face. "We can work through this? Right? This was just some sort of prank."

    "It's not a prank, Jenny..." He stepped closer.

    "No. No. It's just the cold feet. Your cold feet made you confused," she sniffled, "and your friend put the moves on you, got you drunk or something...yeah. We can still be married." Her eyes, though wet, brightened.

    "No, Jenny." He wrapped his arms around her small body. She hiccuped through tears.

    "But why? We can still get married and be happy."

    "Because..." He started, running his large hands over her messy hair.

    "Because why? We can...we can still..." Rhett pushed her away from him and held her by the upper arms several feet from him. He looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath.

    "Because I'm gay, Jenny." Her hand connected with his cheek. A hard, ear splitting crack. The bottom of her engagement band connecting with the ruddy flesh of his cheek, slicing it open. Blood trickled down his cheek and into his beard. "I deserved that." She pounded soft fists on his chest and screamed.

    "You are not gay! Lies! Liar! Fuck you! Fuck you, Rhett." With every word came a dull thud on his chest. He wrapped her flailing arms close to him and pulled her back into a strong hug. Together they sank to the floor. She sniffled into his neck, soaking the collar of the shirt he wore the night before.

    "How long?"

    "How long have I been gay or how long have I been kissing Link?"

    "Fuck you."

    "Sorry, that wasn't funny. I guess, I've just always been attracted to guys. I had crushes on my teammates, on my girlfriend's brothers....remember Jack Kline from college? He and I hooked up not long before I met you."

    "Do you love me?" Big puppy eyes looked up at him.

    "I was in love with you then, yes. I wasn't faking it. I love you now, but it is different. It's not this electric romance. It's more like..."

    "I swear if you say you love me like a sister..." she tried to joke, but it came out somber.

    "No. Not like a sister. I love you as much as a man can love a woman while wanting to be with men. But I don't want to be with men. Just Link." He gently rocked her.

    "What about the wedding?" She sobbed.

    "We should call it off. It isn't fair to you or your family."

    "We can't! We can't get a refund. All our family member's have purchased plane tickets and gifts. Hotels have been booked. The caterer! Oh! Oh Rhett, if I had just listened to you more, made this wedding less about me, this wouldn't be happening."

    "Maybe not, but it would have had to come out eventually and I don't wanna have to go up against the best divorce lawyer in all of Los Angeles County." Rhett felt her chuckle.

    "So what do we do?" He squeezed her shoulder.

    "The show must go on." She stood and dusted off her wide legged trousers.

    "Jenny, I can't. I can't marry you." Rhett stayed put on the floor, his knees bent painfully behind him.

    "We'll still have the wedding and the reception, only we'll get it annulled right after! Oh! We could just not sign the legal documents!"

    "You want to trick everyone into thinking we are actually getting married, just because we can't get a refund?" Rhett blinked, astounded. Of course Jenny would think of that. He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't do that, Jenny. It isn't right."

    "No, it's perfect! We'll do it all the way we planned and then when the party is over..."

    "We yell 'SURPRISE! WE FOOLED YOU!' to our guests and expect them to not hate us?" Rhett was flabbergasted.

    "When you say it that way, you make it sound stupid. Come on Rhett. You owe me this much." She took his large hands in hers and smiled.

    He sighed and squeezed her small hands in his. "I don't like it, but I'll do it. I'm sorry, Jenny. I really, truly am. I never meant for it all to end this way."

    "Oh, it's not the end, sweet boy. It's the beginning. And if you tell anyone else that you're gay, I'll make things even more difficult for you." She smiled wide. "That includes your family, your friends. Even God when you say your prayers at night. "

    "Are you blackmailing me?" He stepped back, disgusted.

    "It looks that way, doesn't it...Baby?" She turned on her heel and skipped to the door while humming the wedding march. She motioned him out the door. "Don't forget, the rehearsal dinner is next Thursday." She blew him a kiss and closed the door.

    "What the fuck did I just do?" He questioned himself out loud as he walked down the street to his parked car. "What the hell am I going to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! So many views! I love you guys so much! Keep the comments coming! Also, yeah...this chapter was kinda...meh. Sorry. But now we know just how crazy Jenny really is.  
> (also, used google translate for the spanish bit, so if it isn't right...oops. and I make up street names. meh.)


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner, an argument and the aftermath. Also, there is a duck.

* * *

* * *

    Rhett got into his car and drove. He had no idea where he was driving, he just needed to drive, he needed quiet, he needed to think. The city blurred past him as he sped down quiet, tree lined side streets, avoiding the main drag until he came to the entry ramp for the freeway. He could just drive away from the city, leave this town in the dust and start new somewhere. He heard Boulder was nice. He could live in a seculded cabin somewhere in the Colorado mountains. His father hadn't raised a coward, but right now, more than anything, Rhett wanted to run away. He wanted to disappear. He could escape the wedding, Jenny, her uptight family. It would be so easy to just...vanish. But what about Link?

    "Link..." Rhett breathed out, salty tears stung his eyes and threatened to fall. He couldn't leave Link. Link trusted him. Link was everything. Link was the sun, the moon, the air around him. If he pulled onto the freeway right now, Link would surely never forgive him. A horn blared, then another. A knock on the window pulled Rhett out of his internal turmoil. A young cop stood on the other side, hand hovering lightly over his piece. He was on the short side with cropped dark hair and deep brown- almost black- eyes. His nametag boasted the name "Mendoza" in bold letters over his left breast pocket. He appeared bulkier than he was due to the bulletproof vest he wore beneath his uniform. The radio receiver perched on his shoulder would cut through the silence every so often, a female dispatcher calling out random numbers and names.

    "Everything alright, sir?" He asked, trying his best to sound tough like his older, more seasoned brothers in blue.

    "Oh. Oh gosh. I'm sorry, officer. I'm just tired. I guess I spaced out." Rhett rubbed his hand down his face, hoping to show the petite patrolman that he was fine. The officer surely must have noticed the red of his eyes, how they watered. If he did, he ignored it.

    "Are you close to home?" The hand left his side, sensing Rhett was not a threat. He directed traffic around the idling sedan before leaning his head back in the window.

    "Y-yeah." He lied and apologized again.

    "Okay, sir. Just try to be careful getting home. You're not hitting the freeway are you? Traffic is backed up pretty far tonight. An 18-wheeler carrying rubber ducks jackknifed up the way a bit. Here, have a ducky." Gosh, this kid must be straight out of the academy. Rhett accepted the duck with a nod. He pulled into a vacant lot to turn around, waving at the young cop as he drove past him and away from the freeway. Away from the easy way out.

    "Boulder's probably too cold, anyway." He mused as he looked at the little rubber duck perched on his dashboard. The weird little duck made him smile, although he didn't know why. Perhaps it was the kind gesture from the boy-cop. Maybe it was the idea of the freeway flooded with thousands of ducks. Possibly it was the idea that he could give the duck to Link to make him smile. There was something so innocent and infectious about such a simple toy.

    "And if everything goes badly, you and I can hitchhike to Boulder." He spoke to the duck. The duck did not have anything to say about the subject and remained mute for the duration of the ride back home.

* * *

* * *

  
    The apartment was bright from the outdated overhead lights when Rhett entered it twenty minutes later. He could smell something warm and inviting wafting from the small kitchen. "Link? Are you here?" Rhett placed his keys in the bowl by the door, toed off his sneakers and wandered into the kitchen to find Link hovering over the stove with neon green earbuds placed in his ears, his hips swayed as he hummed along with the melody pulsating through his head. He had an old apron of Rhett's tied snugly around his tiny waist and dark indigo jeans than hugged him perfectly in all the right places. His light blue tee rested just barely over the waistband of his jeans. It clung to the muscles of his back with every movement Link made. For a moment, Rhett had forgotten all about what had transpired with Jenny. He had forgotten about Boulder. It was just Link and him. Him and Link. No one else could exist as long as it was just the two of them. Together.

  
    He snuck up behind the shorter man and slid a large, callused hand slyly around the trim waist, settling just over Link's belly button. The smaller man jumped and screamed. "OH! Oh, Rhett! You got me!" He pulled a bud out of his right ear and smiled up at his giant companion as he bent to retrieve the spoon that he inadvertently sent flying from fright.

    "What smells so good?" Rhett lifted the glass lid, wet with condensation, off of the large pot. "...is that?" He looked at Link with wide eyes, the apples of his cheeks puffing out with his smile.

    "Yeah. It's chili. I hope you like beans in your chili...I know some places say that it's not chili if it has beans in it, but I think..." Link was rambling. All Rhett could do was stare at the beautiful and endearingly dorky man in front of him with love. "...but Craig makes it too spicy...I've always wanted to try Chili Verde...."

    "Beans are my favorite." He smiled, interrupting the younger man's tangent about different chili for different regions and the age old question 'why is it called chili if it's hot?'

    "Oh. Heh. Great. You're home late. Is everything okay?" Link pulled the other earbud from his left ear, Rhett could hear the music playing softly in the room. It was an old country song he had forgotten about, yet had once been a childhood favorite.

    "We'll talk after dinner. I just want to enjoy this moment with you, here." He pulled Link into his arms, taking in the comforting scent. His breath was short, hitched in his chest. A tear, then two, dropped onto Link's effortlessly styled hair.

    "Are you okay, Rhett?" He squeezed Link tighter. 'No, I'm not okay.' 'I don't want you to ever let go.' 'I'm going to lose you, aren't I?'

    "I'm okay, man." He sniffled and pulled away, pressing a chaste kiss on Link's large forehead. "Let's eat, man. I'm starving and this smells amazing." Rhett ushered Link to the small kitchen table and portioned out two bowls of chili and a piece of corn bread each. He grabbed two cans of cola from the fridge and served his friend...boyfriend...lover? They all sounded so incomplete, juvenile, or pretentious.

    "You're my Link." He spoke aloud.

    "Excuse me?" Link looked up from his bowl, confusion wrinkling his usually smooth brow. Rhett blushed hard. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

    "That's just it. You're my Link." He smiled shyly around a large spoonful of chili.

    "I'm yours?" He set his spoon back down into the bowl.

    "I'm yours." Rhett corrected, taking Link's hand in his. The room fell silent, except for the far away sounds of Loretta Lynn crying out from Link's ancient iPod shuffle- a relic from a better time in his life, a time when he could afford to buy even the stupidest mp3 player on the market.

  
_"Yes I'm all he's got but he's got all of me_  
_I'll be contented in his loving arms_ _eternally_  
_For could he give me more than love how richer could I be_  
_I'm all he's got but he's got all of me"_

* * *

* * *

  
    Link stood beside Rhett as they did the dishes. Every so often, Rhett would give him a flirty bump with his hip and in return, Link would blow a handful of bubbles in Rhett's face and giggle as they settled in his prickly beard. He rinsed the last plate and looked at Rhett expectantly.

    "What?"

    "Are you ready to tell me what happened?" Link crossed his lean arms over his broad chest and quirked his lips waiting patiently for an answer.

    "Couldn't we fool around first or something?" Rhett walked into the living room and sighed as he lowered himself down onto the worn leather couch.

    "Wow. Something big must have happened...did you call off the wedding?" Link perched himself on Rhett's lap and draped his now mostly healed right hand behind Rhett's thick neck. Rhett rested his hand on Link's firm belly before trailing it down over his bony hips and allowed it to come to a stop on his thigh. He rubbed circles on the soft denim with his thumb.

    "You did! You called it off!" Link giggled, bringing his head down to catch Rhett's lips in his. The kiss was cut short as Rhett pulled away with a worrisome sigh. "You...you did call it off. Right?" His hands dropped down to his lap. He scooped up Rhett's large hand with his. "Rhett? What happened?"

    "You know, you never did tell me where you learned how to give such amazing head." Rhett changed the subject, trailing his hand closer to Link's groin.

    "Don't change the subject, Rhett." Link batted his hand away, albeit somewhat playfully.

     "Is that part of your job?" Rhett cursed himself the moment the words came out of his mouth. What was he doing? His mouth was working against it's better judgement, intent on sabotaging everything he had created with Link. Was he subconsciously trying to make Link hate him so it wouldn't hurt so much when he told Jenny 'I do'?

    "What the hell, Rhett?" Link stood, defensive. Angry tears formed, clouding his once beautiful eyes. He balled his hands up into tight fists and contorted his beautiful mouth into something full of hurt and anger.

    "I..."

    "I told you, I'd never been with a man before. What? Just because I dance on a pole and give the rare lap dance, I'm all of a sudden some...some...cheap hooker? Fuck you, Rhett." He had one hand on the cold doorknob. He never left out the door, opting instead for the bathroom window.

    Rhett was across the room and pulling an enraged Link to his chest. "Let go of me. I thought you were different. I trusted you!" Link cried, crumpling into Rhett's chest despite his demands to be released.

    "I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it. I don't care how you know. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He kissed the soft hairs on Link's head, trailing them down and kissing tears away. They were salty and Rhett could taste all the pain and anguish within them. He didn't deserve this man. He stood frozen, anticipating the worst.

    "What happened?" Link sniffled into the large chest. He knew Rhett was lashing out, expelling his anger elsewhere.

    "Jenny knows. Alex saw us kissing last night and thought you were her. I told her everything. I told her I wanted to call off the wedding. That I wanted to be with you. She didn't take it well..."

    "What did she do?" Link sat down on the sofa, pulling one long leg under his butt.

    "She threatened me. She is forcing me to marry her. Even if we don't sign the papers or decide to get it annulled immediately. All because of money and her stupid fucking family." Rhett threw his hands up and clasped at the sides of his head with frustration.

    "What did she say she'd do if you didn't agree?"

    "She didn't." He dropped his hands.

    "So, don't marry her."

    "I have to." Rhett sank to the floor.

    "You don't. And when you realize that, you know where to find me." Link stood, caressed Rhett's chin and disappeared out the bathroom window, leaving nothing but a cool breeze blowing through Rhett's apartment. The breeze tickled the exposed skin on Rhett's arms and neck, but he felt nothing as he lay curled up on the floor of his living room. He laid there on the worn out beige carpet sobbing and numb for what felt like a millennium, only to be brought out of it by an awkward pain in his pocket area. He rolled over and reached into his pocket, pulling out the small rubber duck. He had meant to give it to Link. This little toy that had made him smile now seemed to be judging him silently. He threw the soft toy. It collided with the wall in a barely audible thud before coming to rest on it's side.

    "Quit looking at me like that." The duck remained on it's side, silent.

    "I know, I'm an idiot." Rhett picked the little yellow toy up and held it close to his face.

    "Don't you think I know that? He's everything and I've lost him. I've lost everything."

    "Are you talking to a rubber ducky?" Rhett's eyes widened. Link stood behind him, arms crossed, a small disbelieving smile crept over his face.

    "You came back!" Rhett dropped the duck and scooped Link into his arms. He swung him around the room effortlessly.

    "We'll figure this out together. I'm your Link, remember?" He placed a gentle kiss on Rhett's worried lips.

    "I don't deserve you." He grasped Link's cheeks in his strong hands.

    "Probably not, but you're stuck with me." Link smirked, his cheeks turned up and crinkled the skin around his eyes.

    "Jerk."

    "You love me." Link stuck his tongue out, giggling like a child at recess.

    "You're right. I do." Rhett's voice was low, almost a whisper. His eyes sparkled. Link's giggles stopped and left him frozen where he stood.

    "Wow...I..." Link's mouth gaped open and closed like a fish gasping for air.

    "Forget I said anything." Rhett was quick to break out the damage control. If he wasn't careful, Link could leave again.

    "I..."

    "Link? Are you okay?" Rhett was concerned he might have actually broken him.

    "Me too?" Link grasped for words. Rhett couldn't help but laugh at the younger man in his arms.

    "You really have a way with words." He brushed a loose hair from Link's forehead and grinned.

    "I read a lot of stories..." Link sputtered out. Rhett stared down at him in confusion. Surely Link had noted the slight sarcasm and didn't think he was serious.

    "Pardon me?"

    "At the library. I get online sometimes and I read a lot of stories." Link stuttered.

    "Well, I guess a library is as good a place as any for reading..." Rhett was lost.

    "Women on the internet are really good at writing about sex...um...yeah...." Link looked at his feet. Realization at what Link was trying to reveal to him finally took hold.

    "You mean to tell me you learned how to do that...by reading stories online?" Rhett chuckled and squeezed the small man tightly. "You'll have to show me them sometime."

    "Or I could just demonstrate..." Link captured Rhett's slightly chapped lips with his soft ones and kissed with passion and fervor. With a desperate need to taste the other man. A need to feel his pulse quicken under his touch. Rhett groaned deeply into the kiss, allowing his tongue to brush Link's. The kisses quickly changed from passionate to desperate. Their mouths wide, exploring, wanting, needing. Rhett ran his fingers over the shorn hairs on the sides of Link's head, feeling their softness tickle the tips of his fingers. He threw his head back as Link drew his mouth down to his neck, caressing the hot skin on one side with his right hand while kissing and nipping at the other. Rhett's skin was salty and earthy and it drove Link wild.

    "Take off your shirt." Link groaned into Rhett's neck, tugging desperately at the hem of Rhett's soft tee shirt.

    "You gotta too. God, you're beautiful." Rhett pulled his shirt off his body with one graceful swoop of his arms.

    "Help me get this off, man." Link grasped at his shirt, struggling to get it off. Rhett licked his lips, staring at the exposed flesh.

    "I trust you."

    "Seriously, man. The sooner it comes off, the sooner you can touch me." Link's muffled voice reasoned, lost within the tight fabric. Rhett considered this and tugged the tight blue shirt off the other man with one quick jerk.

    "Thanks, man." Link adjusted his glasses and smiled his crooked smile at the taller man.

    "So what was that about getting to touch you?" Rhett grabbed the smaller man by the waist as he giggled and squirmed.

    "That tickles!" Rhett danced his long fingers along the bare flesh below his ribs and over his erect nipples, teasing them.

    "Oh, gosh." Link's mouth opened as he threw his head back, exposing his sharp teeth and accentuating his large Adam's Apple.

    "Bedroom. Now." Rhett's low voice rumbled against Link's bare chest. He threw the small man over his shoulder. He wasn't very heavy at all, and while his back cried out and made him wince, it was worth it. Link squirmed over his shoulder, banging his fists on Rhett's back. However that only resulted in Rhett smacking Link's ass playfully before setting him down on the soft king size bed. Rhett crawled on top of him, denim clad legs tangled as the rolled around on top of the covers, kissing, biting and caressing each other like a couple of teenagers. Long fingers fumbled to unbutton each other's jeans. Rhett was victorious in the end, being the first to successfully remove his partner's pants.

    "No fair!" Link cried as he struggled with the complicated belt buckle. Rhett unhooked his belt and slid it out of the loops before flinging it across the room. He slid out of his pants and stood before the beautiful man spread out on his bed, hard and sweaty and waiting. His smooth tan skin flush with excitement.

    "So, you were saying something about a demonstration?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. This chapter is...well. I'm sorry. *watches as I get negative views*
> 
> Song playing is Loretta Lynn's "I'm All He's Got (But He's Got All Of Me)"


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night musings

* * *

* * *

 

    It was still dark when Rhett awoke a few hours later. He had taken Link to bed, their long limbs entwined as they groped each other. Red trails of passion faded down a freckled back from long fingers that dug into the smooth flesh. Hard muscles burned beneath tanned shoulders from the callused hands that had held them so tight. Swollen pink lips, ruddy and raw from the bites and nibbles of smooth lips hidden behind soft facial hair. While their first time exlporing each other had been tender and romantic, this time was born out of want. Of need. It was born of fire and heat and instinct. The sheets lay rumpled around them, memories of wrestling for dominance. Rhett would pin Link on his back, the sheets tangled around his legs. His joyful giggles replaced with cries of passion as Rhett bit the sweaty skin that connected his neck to his shoulder. It would leave a mark later, branding him as his. Link, though smaller, would manage to regain control of their bedtime tussle. Link had used all his upper body strength to hold down the giant man, having pinned his wrists in his fists. Rhett had roared with pleasure as the warm, pliant mouth wrapped itself around his swollen manhood. Slick, hot, and utter bliss. Their climax had been volcanic. Stringy white liquid had shot out of them and pulsed down their bodies like lava- hot like fire as it exited their sex and warmed their hands.

    Rhett looked to his right. Link was sleeping peacefully on his belly. His head turned to his left. It rested gently on his bent arm. The downy duvet had been pushed low to expose the tight muscles of his upper back and the soft mound of the top of his ass. The rest of his bottom remained covered. His left leg poked out of the covers, bent at the knee. His hair flopped down over his closed eyes, the sweat from their earlier romp restyled the hair into soft waves. Rhett decided he could watch him sleep forever. He was beautiful when he slept. Hell, he was beautiful when he was awake. When he was angry or when tears fell freely. "You are so beautiful." Rhett whispered so quietly he had barely had heard himself say it. Link didn't respond, having not heard the small confession. He continued to breathe the soft, deep breaths of slumber. Rhett could listen to him breathe forever. All the music in the world could fade away, but he'd be happy as long as he could hear all the sounds Link could make.

    He trailed his eyes down the smooth plain of Link's back, down the valley of his waist and up the peaks of his ass. He had already become well acquainted with the soft, fleshy mounds, but he couldn't get enough of them. He very gently pulled the duvet lower, inch by inch. Stopping every time he thought Link's breathing changed until Link's full, round bottom was exposed to the warm air of the bedroom. Link continued the even, controlled breathing of someone lost in a dream and Rhett licked his lips. How had he gotten so lucky? He wanted to touch the exposed skin, caress it, grab greedy handfuls of the firm flesh. He restrained himself. Contained himself.

    "Quit staring at my ass, you perv." A sleepy faded southern accent mumbled into the fluffy down pillows, followed by a chuckle. Rhett blushed a deep crimson and averted his eyes in the dark room.

    "Are you gonna touch it or are you just gonna leave me waiting?"Link's voice grew bolder as he rubbed his face into the crook of his elbow, his eyes remaining closed. Rhett hovered his large hand millimeters above the warm skin. He could feel the electric warmth emanating from the skin below him. His touch was feather-light but still caused the smaller man to gasp at the contact. Rhett grabbed a quick handful, causing Link to chirp out a small squeak. He removed his hand just as fast and laughed loudly.

    "Did you just goose me?" Link rolled to face the other man. "You freakin' goosed me, man! I was tryin'a be sexy for ya!" He jabbed the taller man in the ribs with two fingers and giggled brightly. Rhett's body jerked in reaction to the ticklish jab and retaliated with two hands. He dove into Link's naked sides and danced his fingers vigorously up and down the delicate skin as Link folded himself up, squealing and giggling , in an effort to evade the fingers. He buried his face into Rhett's armpit, resigning himself to his ticklish demise. Rhett quit the bombardment of tickles, choosing instead to pull the small man as close to him as possible. He wrapped his long arms around his companion. He felt like he could almost get his arms around him twice, he was so tiny. He placed a kiss on the top of Link's head with an over-exaggerated 'mwah', causing Link to smile wide and sigh deeply.

    "Hey, Linkster?" Rhett whispered into the dark, his fingers softly trailing the warm skin of Link's bicep.

    "Hmm?" Link rubbed his nose against the side of Rhett's right pec.

    "If you didn't want to, you know, be with anyone...what made me so different?"

    Link sighed at the memory. "I saw you the moment you walked in the door that night. I had never seen anyone so tall before. You're legs, man. You took my breath away. I only concerned myself with the idea of you being a man for a moment. Before you even sat down at my bar, I knew I wasn't going to dwell on the thought of being attracted to another man. I was more concerned that I found myself being attracted to anyone at all. When you said you were getting married, I felt myself get disappointed. It wasn't fair, this Greek God of a man was at my bar. Watching me dance with those stunning eyes. Gosh, your eyes. I wanted you to see that I was dancing for you up there. When I finished and went back to get cleaned up, I started rambling about the cute guy at the bar and Craig went out and found you. Brought you to the back. I didn't even ask him to. He just did it. I know you think he hates you, but he's done nothing but try to push us together since we met. In his weird, overprotective way, I mean." Link ran his index finger down Rhett's bearded jawline and over his small chin. "I didn't plan on being a homewrecker. I never wanted to make someone hurt the way I had been hurt. I don't even know how I was so bold around you that night. I really turned the dial up to eleven, didn't I? I'd never brought a customer to the backroom. Never invited one to go to the store with me. And I certainly never invited myself back to their home. Why did you agree to bring back a complete stranger?" Link teased, tapping Rhett on the nose.

    "You didn't feel like a stranger. You felt like an extension of me. And I guess deep down, there was a terrible part of me that wanted you to be a homewrecker. Especially after I groped you in the shower and you didn't slap me. I wanted it to go further...but," Rhett ran a hand through the dark hair, pushing it away from Link's wide blue eyes, "...I'm glad it happened the way it did. It hasn't even been a week, but it feels like I've known you my whole life, and I want to know you for the remainder of it. And whatever comes after life. I hope you are there."

    Link remained silent, choosing instead to acknowledge Rhett's words with the softest of kisses. His lips met Rhett's, warm and loving. Soft and shy. Rhett hummed into the kiss and deepened it. He pulled his lips away and rested his forehead on Link's. He connected his eyes- a kaleidoscope of greens, golds and blue- with cerulean eyes. Eyes wide and sans glasses. Rhett hoped Link could see all the love that shined out of his eyes.

    "Rhett? What are we going to do? About...about the wedding?" Link's voice was small. Obviously, he didn't want Rhett to go through with the fake wedding. He didn't want to see Rhett ostracized from all of his family and friends. He didn't want to feel his heart breaking as Rhett left for the church without him, to marry someone that wasn't him. Hell, he didn't want to embarrass Jenny either. Even if she was a major "C-U-Next-Tuesday", a term he had remembered a friend from college using to describe a particularly terrible professor. Link hadn't understood the phrase and stood repeating it for a good half an hour before Katie and the friend explained it to him.

    "I need to come clean to my family. I need to call them and tell them to cancel their plans. I don't want to embarrass them in front of everyone. They're probably going to shun me. But, I mean, if they do...I guess it's for the best." Rhett shrugged, never removing his arms from the man he adored.

    "Rhett. I can't take you from your family..."

    "The way I see it, if they don't like my choices, I can choose to not include them in my life. I can't bear to not have you in my life. Not having you is not an option. As long as you love me, I'll be fine."

    "What about the rest of the wedding? So you call your folks and tell them to not come, but what about everything else?"

    "I'll figure everything out. I just need you to trust me." Rhett pulled his thumb along Link's pouty lower lip. "Promise?"

    "I promise." Link nipped at the thumb, capturing it in his mouth with a grin.

    "There is something I've been wanting to ask you..." Rhett looked away. Shy for the first time.

    "Yeah, man. Ask away." Link adjusted Rhett's face so his gaze was back on him.

    "I mean...we just met and...I guess. I mean, what I'm trying to say is...and you can say no or whatever but..." Rhett stammered. He didn't want to come on too strong or scare Link away. Not now, after everything.

    "Gosh, you're terrible at this. What is it?"

    "Well, it's just. Okay. So, before I met you I was miserable. I mean, just completely miserable. My job is a dead end. People go there to die, I swear. And I don't want to die there. And Jenny was constantly on my case about getting a better job, but it's not as easy as the movies make you think it is...trying to break out in the entertainment business. I told her, years ago, I wanted to leave Los Angeles. Go back home and start again. She flat out said no. Her family is here. Here career. Her fancy CEO friends. It was always about her. I don't even know why she kept me around. So I guess, what I'm trying to say is...I want to leave here. And I was hoping you'd want to join me. I mean, I know you have a job...and Craig. And Craig will never let you go, but...I'm wilting out here. You're the only thing keeping me from losing my mind." Rhett removed himself from around Link and sat up with his back against the headboard. He looked down at his hands as they picked at the loose threads of the duvet.

    Link remained quiet for several agonizingly long moments. Rhett grew nervous. Why wasn't Link answering him? 'I've messed it all up.' His brain repeated constantly. Waves of anxiety coursed through him and he thought he might pass out from the stress.

    Link took a deep breath, held Rhett's hand is his and began to sing. He begun the song not at the beginning, but somewhere in the middle of the first verse, as if the words had hit him fast and hard. _"...and I promise you, I promise that, I'll run away with you, I'll run away with you..."_ he continued to hum the tune into Rhett's palm before kissing it softly. He looked up with his deep blue eyes. "I could sing some other songs too..." he lowered his voice to a rich baritone, parodying the vocals of a country crooner, _"...I gotta know, would you go with me, I love you so, so would you go with me?"_ He giggled and rested his head on Rhett's chest.

    "So, is that a yes?" Rhett ran his fingers over Link's cheek.

    "Of course it is a yes! I'd follow you across the ocean, to hell and back again. Wherever you go, I wanna be there with you. I'm not gonna let you leave me now, and I sure as shootin' ain't gonna let you wither away to nothing here. This place has been nothing but trouble for me, until I met you, I mean. I miss the mountains. I miss snow and seasons. I miss my mom. But I'd miss you more than all that if you left without me." Link threw a leg over Rhett's lap and straddled him. He kissed his knuckles, up his arms and across the spray of blonde chest hair. He kissed up Rhett's thick neck and settled his heart shaped lips on Rhett's moistened ones. He threw his arms around Rhett's neck, crossing them at the wrists as he kissed the other man. He felt like a teenager again. He felt like Katie. How she had snuck him into the house after her parents had gone to bed one blustery Friday night. He remembered how she had perched herself on his lap in the same manner and kissed him, really truly kissed him for the first time. His first real make out session. How he wished that he had known Rhett as a teenager. Maybe his first real make out session would have ended with him wrapped up in the other boy's arms instead of how it really ended. Katie's father had pulled him out of the house by a handful of hair. Link's Lionel Ritchie tee bunched up in her father's large fist first, then crumpled on the dewy grass as Link struggled to stand back up and right himself.

    "I wish I would have met you back in high school." Rhett purred between kisses, seemingly having read Link's mind. He trailed his large hands down Link's naked body and let them come to rest low on his hips. He could feel Link's arousal hardening above him. He bucked his hips up against the back of Link's soft thighs, his semi hard cock grazing the cleft of Link's ass. Link, in response, rolled his hips and pelvis in a lazy figure eight motion. Rhett tightened his grasp on the narrow hips as he stiffened. Link reached between them and stroked Rhett, completing the stiffening process. Rhett was now incredibly hard and incredibly anxious to touch Link all over. While he explored Link's toned body with his greedy hands, licking and kissing every inch of skin he could, Link continued to stroke Rhett with one hand while reaching around to his own hole. He inserted a finger into himself and moaned into Rhett's neck. After he felt like he was sufficiently stretched and could no longer tolerate just being caressed and stroked by the larger man, he bent to Rhett's ear and whispered a one word plea, "lube..."

    Rhett's eyebrows raised as his eyes widened. He'd been so enthralled with Link's hand touching him in all the right ways, with the way Link's skin tingled his tongue and set fire to his lips; he had failed to notice what Link was doing to himself. He opened the bedside table drawer with a rough tug and pulled out an almost full bottle of KY. He squirted it into Link's open palm and gasped as Link rubbed the cool gel onto Rhett's waiting cock. He lifted his ass and centered it, letting it hover mere millimeters from the engorged head of Rhett's throbbing dick. Rhett grunted as Link lowered himself down with a hiss. "Mmm. Oh, Rhett." Rhett bucked his hips up into the small man on top of him. He could feel Link's muscles tighten around him. It drove him wild. He grasped Link by his hips and lifted him and dropped him back down rhythmically.

    "Oh, fuck Link. Faster." Rhett moaned letting go of his hips so he could grasp at Link's solid chest. Link leaned back, resting his palms on Rhett's thighs for leverage, his back arched and his hard cock grazing the skin below his belly button. He bounced, rolled his hips, he did anything and everything he could think of. He gasped every time Rhett's swollen member rubbed up against the bundle of nerves inside of him.

    "Touch me, Rhett." Link whimpered as he continued to ride the larger man. Rhett wrapped one huge hand around Link's length, using the precome as a lubricant. He grabbed a handful of Link's pert ass with his other hand, causing Link to gasp and his cock to twitch inside Rhett's rough hand.

    "Link, I'm gonna come, Baby. Please." Rhett scrunched his eyes closed an groaned through clenched teeth. Link rolled his hips one more time before Rhett exploded inside the pulsating hole. He collapsed back onto his elbows, utterly spent. Rhett's cock grazed Link's prostate one final time and Link spilled himself all over Rhett's stomach. He pulled himself off of Rhett's still hard but completely spent cock and rolled onto his back beside the large man.

    "Wow. Just...wow." Link fought to catch his breath as he stared into the rich green eyes beside him.

    "You know what, Link?" Rhett lazily rubbed his thumb over the back of Link's hand.

    "Hmmm?" Link wasn't sure he could form actual words.

    "I think I should call off work today." Rhett wiped away their expelled fluids with the rumpled top-sheet and threw it across the room.

    "Mmm. Yeah. You're burning up and you need to stay in bed. All day. With me." Link teased, snuggling up into the larger arms with a tired smile on his face.

    "If you insist, Nurse Neal." Rhett placed a sloppy kiss on Link's forehead before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for so many views you guys! It makes me days brighter!  
> Songs used were The Cure's "Lovesong" and Josh Turner's "Would You Go With Me"


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day

* * *

* * *

 

    The first rays of the morning sun shone through the thin white curtains that adorned Rhett's large bedroom window. The beams sent fractals of light through the clear glass, kissing everything in it's path with brightness and warmth. Rhett felt the brightness sting his eyes even though they were closed tight. He wasn't ready to wake up. He and Link had talked well into the night about everything they could think of. It was as if they were two giddy children at their first sleepover, too excited to sleep. Rhett had learned so much about his companion; his favorite foods (peanut butter, frosted mini wheats, peanut butter on frosted mini wheats) and his least favorite foods (tomatoes, olives, bull testicles "I ate them on a dare, man!"). They shared opinions on TV, music, and movies. Argued over cats and dogs. Waffles and pancakes. They chatted about everything they could think of until Link's eyes drooped with fatigue. Sleep had found him and he was soon back in the throes of dreamland and Rhett had followed not long after.

    Rhett turned to face the offending light and opened his eyes tentatively. Link stood in front of the window. His body was shadowed by the light glowing around him. It was almost etheral the way the light poured around him causing the particles of dust and air to dance around his naked body within the beams of light. Link had his arms spread wide, holding open the curtains in gentle fistfuls. Sunlight trickled through the soft hairs on his head forming a soft halo of light. Rhett silently grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and took a photo of the scene in front of him. He had managed to capture the otherworldly scene before him with the quick touch of his fingers.

    "Hashtag no filter, right?" Link spoke, not moving from his place at the window.

    "Gosh, no." Rhett chuckled as he stood to join his smaller friend at the window, stretching his long limbs and stiff back in the process. "Did you sleep well?" He wrapped his arms around Link's torso causing the brunette to shiver at the contact. Goosebumps prickled at his skin as Rhett placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

    "Slept like a baby." He hummed, releasing the curtains from his grip and allowed his arms to fall back to his sides. He slid his soft hands down the length of Rhett's strong arms and rested his hands on top of larger ones. "I could get used to this. Your bed, this view..." He trailed off, turning to face the taller man. The view from Rhett's bedroom window wasn't spectacular by any means. He was lucky in that it didn't face another apartment building. The ocean was in view, albeit rather far away and hidden by skyscrapers and billboards, but if you squinted really hard you could just about see it. There were palm trees and buildings of course, but it wasn't the worst view in L.A. (The worst view in all of L.A. had to belong to Alex. Rhett had gone over once to watch a basketball game and made the mistake of gazing out the window during a commercial. Alex's apartment was incredibly close to another, identical building and unfortunately the neighbor next door didn't believe in curtains...or pants.)

    "What view? It's just a bunch of beige buildings and trees...oh...you mean me, don't you?" Rhett looked down at the smiling man, his eyes wide as they danced over Rhett's face.

    "Yeah, I mean you, ya big dummy." Link stood on his tiptoes and tried to plant a kiss on Rhett's forehead, but he was not quite tall enough and managed to kiss the bridge of Rhett's nose instead.

    "Let's go back to bed, Baby. I'm getting cold." Rhett slid his hands down Link's soft backside and gave a small squeeze. Link squeaked in response before breaking free of Rhett's strong hands. He dove into the bed and wrapped the large, fluffy blanket around his body and over his head.

    "Come on, man. Don't hog the blanket!" Rhett stood at the foot of the bed and pouted as Link made himself more comfortable on the bed, a satisfied smirk poked out of the makeshift hood.

    "Nah. I'm comfortable like this. Like I said, the view from here is amazing." Rhett felt his whole body blush. He had forgotten his nakedness. Suddenly he felt very vulnerable. He shrunk to cover himself.

    "Aww, don't be shy. I love what I see." Link stood, draping the covers over him like a cape. He wrapped his arms tightly around the blushing giant, enveloping them both together with the warm blanket. He took Rhett by the hands and pulled him back to the bed, a haphazard mess of pillows and sheets, and allowed himself to fall backward as the backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress. Rhett straddled the smaller body beneath him as they collapsed into the waiting bed and placed a soft kiss on the soft heart shaped lips.

    "I wanna stay like this with you forever." He groaned into Link's neck.

    "Me too man, but I have to work at the bar at noon and then I have class at the Y at six. And you have some important phone calls to make."

    Rhett rolled off Link and came to rest on his back. He brought his large hands to his face, as if hiding his face meant he could hide from reality and the mess he had made. "You're right."

    "What do you say we get cleaned up, get some breakfast and just relax until I have to leave?" Link drew lazy shapes on Rhett's chest.

    "Sounds like a plan. But first, I have to call off from work." Rhett watched as Link stood and sauntered out of the room, his tanned ass jiggling lightly with every step.

    "But be quick, I'm gonna need you to scrub my back." Link popped his head back into the bedroom with a wink.

* * *

* * *

  
    The two men made the most of their morning together. It was the first time they'd been able to wake up together and not have to immediately rush off and Rhett tried his best to hide his excitement about this fact behind his black and orange coffee mug. They had stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, enjoying the close proximity of one another. They had reminisced about their first night together and how flustered Rhett had been at the sight of Link naked and unashamed.

    _"You were so cute, man. You didn't know what to do when I dropped my britches."_

_"Yeah, well, you surprised me!" Rhett had countered as he rinsed the soap from Link's dark hair._

    Rhett wanted to make breakfast for Link, something warm and substantial. He hadn't yet had the opportunity to cook for him and was excited to try. "How do feel about pancakes, eggs and bacon?"

    "Ooh? Are you taking me to Denny's for a Grand Slam?" Link gave a cheeky grin as he sat on the counter, his feet dangling a few feet off the floor. Rhett's kitchen was larger than the one that Link shared with Craig. It was decorated much differently than the rest of the apartment. While the living room had exposed wood and bricks with leather chairs, the kitchen looked like something his mama had designed. The room was dated, but not run down. The appliances were all in working order, which was all Rhett had cared about. They were bright white and well used. The walls were painted a dull yellow and the countertop was designed to look like marble even though it was just wood and vinyl. The curtains were sent from his mother in North Carolina. They were ugly as sin, roosters and barns on a blue gingham background. Rhett hung them up regardless. He honestly didn't really care one way or the other about how the apartment looked. It was merely a place for him to hide from the world. A place decorated with terrifying roosters, but a place nonetheless.

    "Naw, man. I can cook!" Rhett placed himself between Link's dangling legs and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, how do I turn the stove on?" He kissed Link again, assuring his boyfriend that he was, in fact, kidding. Link slid off the counter and sat down at the small, square kitchen table with his mug of coffee and the daily newspaper.

    While Rhett cooked, he hummed a tune to himself that Link did not recognize. It wasn't a tune Rhett had recognized either, he was composing it as he went. Fragments of lyrics popped into his head and he scrambled to find a piece of paper and a pen.

    "Whatcha writin'?" Link peered around the opened newspaper at the tall man hunched over a small scrap of paper.

    "Hmm? Oh, nothing." Rhett shoved the piece of paper in his pocket and went back to his cooking before it burned. Before long, the food was done cooking and Rhett was pretty pleased with himself. The pancakes were golden and fluffy, finally after three attempts and six burnt cakes. The eggs were sunny side up and not a single runny yolk was to be had (after a few failed attempts, that is.) The bacon was perfectly crispy and the grease had only barely caught fire once. He placed a plate of perfect looking food in front of Link, along with butter, maple syrup and a glass of orange juice.

    "Oh, man, Rhett. This looks amazing!" Link looked down at his plate and smiled wide. He looked at Rhett's plate and grimaced. "What happened to yours?"

    Rhett's pancakes were not so golden. They were a dark brown, but they still looked fluffy enough. The egg yolks oozed over the congealed whites and onto the bacon. "Well, someone had to eat the cast offs." Rhett shrugged. "I wanted your plate to be perfect. I can eat anything, man." He sliced into his stack of overcooked pancakes and smiled. Link blushed and doused his breakfast in maple syrup. They ate in silence, except for the moans of delight at every bite the smaller man took. Occasionally they would catch each other stealing glances. Rhett groaned as Link's tongue shot out to lick away a stray dribble of maple syrup from his chin.

    "That was an amazing breakfast, Rhett. Thank you for doing that." The two men stood to deposit their dishes in the sink. Link slid his smaller hand into Rhett's larger one and let it hang softly between them. "So, what's in your pocket?" Link prodded Rhett in the ribs, breaking the sweet moment and comfortable silence.

    "It's a surprise for later. You'll see." Rhett pushed the wandering hands away from his pockets.

    "Come on! Lemme see!" Link whined, momentarily stunning the larger man. He used the opportunity to dive his hand into the pocket and fish out the small piece of folded up paper.

    "Link! Come on man!" Rhett growled trying to retrieve the slip of paper from the smaller man, but Link was light on his feet and good at dodging the long arms. He unfolded the paper and stared at it with confusion.

    "Please. Give it back." Rhett whispered.

    "It's just a bunch of letters, man. I don't get what the big deal is." He handed the paper back to Rhett with a shrug.

    "They are chord progressions. For a song. Satisfied?" Rhett shoved the paper back in his pocket and sulked out of the room.

    "I'm sorry, Rhett. If it helps any...I don't know anything about music, well besides that I like it." He took Rhett's hand in his, dragging his thumbs over the large knuckles.

    "Forget it. What should we do next?"

* * *

* * *

  
    The two men had decided to go for a walk in the park nearby. It was still warm outside and the men took advantage of the t-shirt weather. They donned their sunglasses and grabbed a frisbee to throw around a bit.

    "Man, I still can't get used to this west coast weather. I miss seeing the leaves change color. I miss the crisp October air. Sure, it's always warm and sunny. But it gets old." Link mused, to himself mostly. Rhett seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts?" He squeezed the large hand in his.

    "Just wedding stuff." Rhett's answers were short and Link had to struggle to get him to say more.

    "I'm sorry about earlier. Please don't be mad at me." Link stopped them mid step and blocked Rhett from moving further. He grasped at the muscular upper arms of his partner and looked up at him with wet doe eyes.

    "I'm not mad. I promise. I'm just thinking about what I'll say to my parents when I call them later." He smiled a sad smile and motioned for them to continue walking. They were walking in the direction of the bar and were nearly there. Rhett was going to drop Link off for work before heading back to his place for the afternoon.

    Soon after, they arrived at the run down watering hole. Rhett placed a warm kiss on the top of Link's hastily styled hair and handed him the large gym bag he had been carrying. He felt like he was in high school again, offering to carry Ashley's books to class for her every day in an arbitrary form of affection. Link disappeared into the dark building with a promise of stopping by after he was done teaching that night. Rhett was grateful for the offer. He knew he was going to need someone in his corner after what he was about to go through.

* * *

* * *

  
    Rhett sat his cell phone down with shaky hands. His vision blurred from the stinging tears in his eyes. The tears felt like acid as they hit his reddened cheeks. The call home had not gone well. He had decided to call Cole first since he had already told him about his wanting to be with another man. Cole was his brother. He was his best friend for the first five years of his life. He looked up to him. Cole was supposed to always protect him and keep him safe. Sure, they had grown apart as they grew older, but the rules still applied. It was the unwritten law of siblings. The Sibling Code.

    _"Cole. Remember what we talked about the other day?" Rhett had asked timidly._

_"Of course. Did you sort it all out? Is everything back to normal with Jenny?"_

_"Well, not exactly. I'm gay." He blurted it out. He had intended to approach the conversation with more decorum._

_"No, you're not." Cole had laughed at him._

_"Yeah. Yeah, I am. Always have been."_

_"You're serious?" Cole stopped laughing, disgust was noticeable in his gruff southern drawl._

_"Yeah. So, I just wanted to let you know you can cancel your plane tickets. Get a refund for your hotel. There's no sense in you wasting your time and money to come out here for a wedding that shouldn't even be happening."_

_"So, you've cancelled the wedding?"_

_"Not exactly. Jenny won't let me. But I can at least save you and mom'n' dad the embarrassment and hassle."_

_"So you're gonna marry her anyway? See, I told you. All you need is a good woman to set you right."_

_"I'm not gonna hide who I am, anymore. I'm not going to marry her. I'm gay and I want to be with Link. I love him." Rhett's voice rose with every word._

_"Do I need to remind you what it says in the Bible? You ain't right. Maybe if I help you. Maybe if we just pray. You'll see the errors of you way and He'll help you to find the right path again."_

_"I'm not going to change who I am or who I love. Just...get a refund. If they are non-refundable, email me. I'll try my best to pay you back for all the trouble I've caused. I need to call mom and dad." Rhett hung up the phone and took a deep breath before dialing the number to his parent's house._

  
    The conversation went, well... it went much worse. His mother cried and refused to speak to him any further. His father took an angrier approach to the whole situation. Names were called. Horrible, derogatory, hateful names. Rhett stood trembling with the phone to his ear as his father called him a disgrace. Shameful. _"No son of mine will be a gotdamned pansy. Not while I am still alive. And your poor mother. You done went and broke her heart, you selfish piece of shit. Don't call us again."_

    "Rhett? Are you here?" A voice. A heavenly voice. Rhett wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand and straightened up.

    "Yeah, Link. I'm in the living room." He called through the apartment, hoping Link couldn't hear the the sadness in his wavering voice.

    "How did it...oh." Link came around the corner and set his eyes on the giant man in front of him. The giant man who was desperately trying to hold back a flood of tears.

    "I know I said I'd be okay without my family...but...but..." He sobbed. Link rushed to him and wrapped his strong arms around the broken man. "I knew they were going to hate me, but to hear it in...in their voice." He stuttered his way through his sobs.

    "Shhh. Shhh, baby. Just give them some time to process it. It's a lot to take in in such a short amount of time. Shhh. Hey. Hey now. I know it's not going to help, but you know I love you, right?" Link pressed his lips against Rhett's wet cheek before resting his forehead on the man's warm temple. The large blonde head cradled gently in soft, tanned hands.

    "You love me?" Rhett sniffled, a small smile in his voice.

    "Well, yeah." Link rolled his eyes.

    "We've just...we haven't actually said the words yet." Rhett wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

    "Well, I've said them. You haven't. If you wanna get technical. If." Link stuck his tongue out. Rhett captured Link's lips with his own and kissed him passionately.

    "I love you. So much. Thanks for being here with me, tonight. I love you."

    "Right back atcha, big guy." Link giggled as Rhett punched him in the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is garbage. Sorry. :(


	14. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intruder ruins a good time.

 

* * *

* * *

    "Let's watch a movie. I really need to take my mind off of all this." Rhett sat down on his couch, a dark brown piece that had cost way more than he had ever wanted to spend on a single piece of furniture, but it was deep and extra long. It was the perfect couch for the leggy six foot seven giant. It was modern, yet classy. Stylish and manly. The leather was soft under his open palms. He wordlessly drew his hands along the cushions forming abstract designs.

    "That sounds like a great idea, bo. " Link sat on the opposite end of the couch and motioned for the taller man to sit closer to him. Rhett slid down the couch and rested his heavy head on Link's shoulder. The phone calls home had left him emotionally drained. His head throbbed and his eyes, now void of tears, were red and weary. He released a content sigh as Link turned on the large flat screen TV and logged into Rhett's Netflix account. "How does Zach and Miri Make A Porno sound?"

    Rhett let out a sleepy sigh and nodded his head in agreement. He closed his eyes, tired from the tears he cried over his family, and stretched his long body on the rest of the couch, bringing his head down to rest lightly on the denim covered lap of his boyfriend. Link ran his nimble fingers through the stiff dirty blonde strands absentmindedly. With each stroke, he loosened the stuck strands, leaving Rhett's hair in a soft wave. Every so often, Rhett let out a quiet rumble of pleasure- nearly a purr, really- as the long fingers danced through his hair and tickled his scalp. Link bent his head down to Rhett's and placed a gentle kiss on resting lips.  
Rhett found himself ignoring the movie. Sure, he had seen it before, and yeah; watching a movie had been his idea, but that was before he found himself sprawled out on Link's small lap purring like a kitten. It was pure bliss. As he laid on his boyfriend's lap, he found himself lost in his thoughts. It was amazing to him how calming Link was while simultaneously causing Rhett's heart to beat like a freight train barreling down the tracks. He felt Link's agile hands drift from their entanglement in Rhett's swooping hair down to his strong chest where he drew lazy circles on the fabric of his grey Henley. "Mmm, that feels so good, Baby," Rhett moaned, causing Link to giggle softly.

    "Are you feeling better?" Link arched his eyebrows with worry.

    "Mmm, very much." Rhett growled seductively, rolling over onto his knees and placing his small lips on Link's. Link leaned into the kiss, a small smile on his face that grew wider with every kiss he stole from the larger man. Rhett slid Link's body underneath his at an angle so the younger man's back was flush with the corner of the couch where the arm met the back cushions. Rhett wedged one long, denim leg between Link's small yet strong thighs. His knee barely grazing the hardening bulge that was hidden beneath dark blue jeans. One large, callused hand cradled Link's face. His thumb gently caressed the strong jawline feeling the rough five o'clock shadow that Rhett considered to be incredibly sexy, while his remaining fingers slid behind Link's delicate ear. Rhett's long fingers tickled the base of his tan neck, sending chills down the brunette's spine. Rhett used his other hand to push the fabric of Link's black tee shirt up so it rested just above his erect nipples. Link held tightly only Rhett's muscular shoulder with one hand, his fingernails leaving white half moons in the flushed and tender freckled skin. His other hand slid down the long slope of Rhett's smooth back and to the waistband of his black jeans and came to a rest on the soft flesh of Rhett's ass. A low rumble escaped Rhett's throat as he felt the warm hands slide across his sensitive skin. He navigated his own hand from the broad expanse of Link's chest down to the tight button fly of Link's form fitting blue jeans.He unbuttoned them with ease and slipped his hand down, palming Link's manhood through the soft cotton of his underpants. He could feel Link swell under his touch and it never failed to fuel his passion. Link made him feel so sexy. So manly. So wanted. Link made him feel things he had rarely felt when he was lost under the covers in an intimate embrace with Jenny. "Oh, Link..." He moaned between kisses, slipping his hand between the soft cotton and the hot skin. Not to be outdone, Link responded in kind.

    "Oh, gosh! Rhett!" He cried out as the rough pad of his thumb slid across the head of his swollen cock, spreading the leaking pre come around the hard reddened skin.

    "Rhett! What the hell?!" A third voice echoed through the small apartment. A female voice. A voice full of aggression and disbelief.

    Rhett's hand shot out of Link's pants as if he had been burned. He turned to face the uninvited guest. "Jenny! What are you doing here?!"

    Link remained in the same position on the couch, a combination of being paralyzed by lust and shock. His pants remained wide open and his cock, still hard and reeling from the loss of stimuli, stuck out of the rumpled fabric. His mouth gaped open in surprise and his eyes glazed over. Rhett instantly regretted pulling himself away from the man he loved. He tucked Link back into his pants and sat him upright, ignoring the woman in his home. Link didn't deserve to have the humiliation of his dick out on parade on top of the embarrassment of being walked in on. He gently kissed Link on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Everything is fine. I love you."

    "I just got off the phone with your family, Rhett! I thought I told you not to tell anybody about your...your..." She stammered through her anger.

    "My what?" Rhett challenged, standing to his full height.

    "Your....gayness!" She spat out. "And this must be the guy with whom you decided to cheat?" She looked at Link with fire in her eyes. "You're just some, some...fuckboy. He's just using you! That's what cheaters do! They use other people as an excuse for their own stupid choices. He's not gay. You did this to him. He'll soon realize you were just a passing fancy and he'll leave you. He'll come crawling back to me." She crossed her arms over her small chest and tapped her high heeled foot impatiently.

    Link closed his eyes hard and covered his ears with his palms. He drew his knees up to his chin, trying to block out the nasty words.

    "Link, that's not true. She's just trying to upset you! Rhett stooped in front of the man, folded up so small in the corner of the couch and took his smaller hands in his. "You know how much I love you, Link. You and me, man. Forever. I've got you. You've got me, bo. That's all we need." Stormy green eyes welled with tears.

    " Aww. How sweet. It's funny, Rhett.. He doesn't look like a fag." Her brown eyes were nearly black and her lips were drawn into a thin, angry line that nearly slashed her face in two.

    "Don't call him that! Don't you ever fucking call him that!" Rhett pressed himself flush against her chest, using his height to intimidate her. He'd never strike her, even though he really, truly wanted nothing more. His daddy raised him right.  "How did you even get in here? In all the years we've been together, you never once asked for your own set of keys!"

    "The door was unlocked, asshole." She shoved a pointed nail into his strong chest. "Why the fuck did you tell your family not to show up to the wedding? Didn't I tell you to keep you Goddamned mouth shut? The wedding is going to happen whether you like it or not."

    "My family deserved to know the truth about me. It wasn't fair for them to fly all the way out here for a sham wedding! I'm not afraid of you, Jenny." Rhett opened the door and motioned for her to leave his apartment. "I'll be at the rehearsal dinner on Thursday and the church on Saturday. Until that time, you are not allowed to come back here. You won't speak to my family and you will stay the hell away from Link. D'ya hear me? Am I making myself clear?" Rhett's voice boomed through the empty halls as Jenny silently disappeared down the brightly lit hallway.

    Rhett turned around to face Link, still curled up in his corner of the couch, eyes wet and hands trembling. The fire burning in jade eyes burned out, leaving nothing but worried orbs. Rhett pulled him into a strong embrace. "Oh, Link. I'm so sorry you had to see that. You know what she said wasn't true, right? You know I love you? Do you trust me?" Rhett pleaded with the trembling man in his arms. He felt Link nod shyly on his chest, a mumbled reply catching in the fabric of Rhett's shirt. "Pardon?"

    "I trust you. I love you so much." Link looked up with red, watery eyes. His pupils were dilated, making his cerulean eyes appear almost navy blue. A single tear rolled down his flushed cheek. "Why are you going through with the wedding?" He sniffled while reaching for Rhett's hands. He pulled Rhett down onto the couch beside him.

    "Trust me, bo. I know what I am doing. Don't worry your beautiful head. Just trust that I have everything under control." Rhett kissed Link's knuckles, white from gripping Rhett's hand for dear life.

    "Okay. I just can't stand the idea that I could lose you."

    "You have nothing to worry about. You are stuck with me, buddyroll. No matter what." He captured Link's lips with his and although his eyes were closed, he could feel all the anxiety escape Link's body as he melted under the bigger man's strong embrace.

* * *

* * *

  
    The two men gave up on the movie playing in the background in favor of holding each other in the quiet stillness of the apartment. Rhett shut off the television and flicked off the lights leaving the two men illuminated only by the neon lights from the world outside. Rhett needed Link to calm his anger and Link needed Rhett to calm his anxiety. Even though he had claimed to be fine, Rhett could tell the younger man was still visibly shaken by the whole ordeal. He wrapped his right arm around the broad shoulders of his partner and pulled him in close. "Just concentrate on my breathing, okay? Breathe in. That's it. Hold it...good. And release. Again....aaand release." Rhett rubbed tight circles on the back of Link's hand and began to sing. _"Little red wagon, Little red bike, I ain't no monkey but I know what I like, I like the way you love me strong and slow, I'm takin' you with me, Honey baby, when I go..."_ With each stanza, he could feel Link relax.

    "Will you sing to me every night?" Link whispered into Rhett's chest, dampened with tears.

    Rhett kissed the top of his head softly. "Of course."

    "Will you kiss me every morning when you wake up?" 

    "That sounds like something I could manage." Rhett chuckled.

    "Will you promise that everything will be okay for us?" Link interlocked his fingers with Rhett's.

    "Of course."

    "Promise me." Link looked up, eyes pleading.

    "I promise, nothing bad will happen. Not while I'm around.We'll get out of the city and finally see what it means to be living." Rhett squeezed his shoulders and nuzzled his temple with his chin. "Come on, let's go to bed." He stood and pulled the weary man to his feet. Link stumbled and collided with Rhett's chest, but made no effort to pull away. He slid his arms up and draped them around Rhett's long neck. Rhett allowed his hands to rest gently on Link's small waist. Together they danced to the music that only they could hear. A love song from the stars to the sky, from the wind to the trees. A song between lovers. A song meant only for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love everyone! I apologize, this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but it does what it needed to do. Also, Rhett is still singing "Buckets of Rain."
> 
> I've also been listening to Tracy Chapman's Fast Car and I think you should too.


	15. Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett gets scheming.

* * *

 

* * *

     Friday morning came much too quickly for the lovers, tangled up together in a drowsy mess of linens and limbs. Rhett's alarm chirped a seemingly endless tune until he stretched his lengthy arms over the small body beside him to silence the infernal buzzing.

    "Aw, damn it." Rhett groaned and flopped his tired head back onto the down filled pillow beneath him. He regarded the illuminated time on his phone and sighed.

    "Everything okay?" Link mumbled into his own pillow, eyes closed and voice rough from sleep.

    "Yeah. Go back to sleep." Rhett ran his fingers through Link's sleep-mussed hair and smiled. Link snuggled deeper into the covers and quickly fell back asleep. He was beautiful. Rhett loved watching him sleep. He was so relaxed and pure as he slept and it made Rhett's heart swell with affection. Not to mention the fact that Link was quite the sleeptalker. Rhett found that incredibly endearing, but hadn't mentioned his discovery to Link. He wanted to enjoy it on his own for a little while longer. And if he was honest, he wanted to have the perfect opportunity to lightheartedly tease his boyfriend about his affliction later on. Until then, he'd smile and giggle softly at the sometimes sweet, sometimes goofy, but always genuinely Link-like things he'd utter under the guise of a deep slumber.

    Rhett slid out of the warm bed and stretched languidly. He longed to call out sick from work again but knew that he really shouldn't. Even if he was going to steal Link away to the other side of the country before the year ended, he wanted to make sure he could squirrel away as much money as he could. He had no idea where they would go, besides back home to North Carolina, where they would stay or how they would make ends meet. Heck, it wasn't like North Carolina was a booming economic state. He'd figure something out. As long as he had Link, anything was possible. He had friends there, maybe someone would be able to help. He had a lot of planning to do, but he needed help to execute his multi-layered plan of action. The first thing he knew he had to do was talk to Craig, which was easier said than done. He wanted to have a private conversation with the man, but wherever Craig was, Link also seemed to be there. Craig's willingness to help was a crucial factor in making sure the two lovers could be together, and since Link let it slip that the tall drag queen actually approved of Rhett, he hoped that Craig would be on board to help stop the wedding.

    The tall man shuffled to the small bathroom, tiled in white with black accent towels and a black and white chevron patterned shower curtain that bunched around the full-size bathtub. The large vanity mirror had big, rounded lightbulbs above it and it made Rhett feel like a movie star in a dressing room. The window Link used to exit the apartment was small, as most bathroom windows tend to be. Rhett had a hard time believing anyone could successfully fit through the clouded window, but Link had proved him wrong. The man was tall with broad shoulders and a narrow waist, but his ability to contort himself (an ability that Rhett really appreciated in the bedroom) made it easy for him to access Rhett's home with ease. Rhett slid the shower curtain to one side and turned the water on, making sure to get it unbelievably hot before stepping under the pulsating stream. He had intended for the shower to be a quick one, but his mind took to wandering. He had so much to do in a week's time. He had so many people to contact. He still had to write that damn song for Jenny.

    "Damn it. I forgot about that song." He rested his wet head on the cool tile of the shower and swore silently. He contemplated how the wedding ceremony was to be performed and when would be the best time to stop it. He mentally recalled the final draft that Jenny and the wedding planner had sussed out. "Procession, greeting, Jenny's sister has something to read, my song, vows, rings, I do...damn." The water ran cold and shook him out of his contemplations. He checked the time on his phone and rushed putting his clothes on. He had one more stop to make before work and if he dilly dallied any longer, he'd be late. He placed a soft kiss on Link's warm cheek, "I'll see you later, baby. I love you."

    Link smiled sleepily and whispered in return, "I love you more."

* * *

 

* * *

  
    Rhett put his car in drive. He had an hour before he had to be at work and he intended to make the most of it. He navigated traffic with ease and pulled into an open spot on the street once he reached his destination. He exited his car and looked at the crowded diner in front of him. He sidestepped an elderly Mexican couple as they exited the restaurant. Instead of entering the eatery, he swung open a heavy gated door and ascended three flights of stairs. Slightly out of breath, he knocked on the familiar blue door. No answer. He knocked again, louder this time.

    "I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your wig on!" A smooth accented voice called through the door, the sounds of multiple locks being unlatched were music to Rhett's ears. Rhett smiled sheepishly as Craig flung the door open with an exasperated flourish.

    "Oh, Rhett! I thought Link was at your place." Craig adjusted the terrycloth towel wrapped around his head and tightened the silky purple robe that draped elegantly upon his strong, yet feminine frame. He stepped aside and let Rhett come inside the small apartment.

    "Uh, he is. He's asleep right now. I left for work early because I...I needed to talk to you." He ran a hand through his short hair and smiled sheepishly.

    "Well, what is it, Honey Child?" Craig motioned for Rhett to sit with a delicate flick of his manicured hand. His nails were perfectly manicured and painted a deep blue that matched a discarded dress, flung haphazardly over the back of the couch.

    "I need your help...ruining my wedding." Rhett looked into deep brown eyes as he was handed a steaming mug of coffee. He held it for warmth but made no effort to drink it.

    "Excuse me?" Craig drew his hand back to his chest and gasped.

    "Okay, let me explain. Jenny knows about me an' Link. I called my family and told them not to come to California and the reason why...long story short, they hate me. They called Jenny and she barged into my place last night and called Link some horrible names. I had tried before to tell Jenny it was over, but she wouldn't accept it and now she is forcing the wedding. So I'm gonna do the biggest asshole move ever and ruin the wedding. But I need help. Lots of help. And Link can't know...I need it to be, well, a surprise I guess."

    "Ohh, child!" Craig squealed with delight. "I. Am. Gagging! This is ah-may-zing! I was wrong about you. I didn't think you had the balls, Bebe. What do you need me to do?"

    "Well, I'm inviting you to the wedding...or well, I mean, I'd love for Foxxy to come...if she wants to..."

    "Oh! I am already picking out my outfit, girl." Craig interrupted excitedly.

    "...and I want you to bring Link along. She'll know something is up if I bring him."

    "Of course! What else can I do?" He placed his hand on Rhett's knee, which was bouncing nervously.

    "I need you to stand up when they ask if anyone has any reason for us to not be married. I don't care what you say, but I need everyone I can get to stand up..."

    "Ohh! Like Spartacus!"

    "Yeah! Yeah, exactly!" Rhett smiled wide. "I'm hoping if I can get enough people to help me, it'll piss her off enough to give up. All she cares about is how much money we spent on this damn ceremony. She needs it to be one hundred percent flawless. She even asked me to write her a surprise love song. She doesn't care about actually keeping me anymore, but she wants everyone to believe that an actual wedding is happening. It's not fair to everyone..."

    "So we'll give 'em a show!" Craig threw up his hands in joy! "You know, you should write that surprise love song...for Link."

    "Craig! That's a great idea! Oh!" Rhett sat the mug of coffee down and threw his arms around the other man. He pulled away, concern on his face once again. "There is one other thing..."

    "You asked him to move back East with you. I know, he told me. I'm not gonna lie, Sugar. At first, I thought it was a terrible idea. I mean, you guys just met and I need him here. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized I was against it for my own selfish reasons. Link is my family. Sure, I have my drag family, but Link. He's my brother. I had to remind myself that I had a whirlwind romance too. We were in love and got married after a month of seeing each other. But..." Craig trailed off. Rhett didn't push him any further. "Well, anyway. I gave him my blessing, although I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted it either way. I just need to know that you'll be good to him. Treat him right and if you hurt him, I will fly to Hicktown myself and slap you silly."

    "I promise, Craig. I'll never, ever hurt him. Mostly because I love him like crazy, but also because I'm a bit scared of you." Rhett laughed as Craig slapped him. "I've gotta get to work. Thanks for helping me with this...here's my number so we can plan everything."

    Craig took the slip of paper from Rhett's hand and stuck it to the fridge. "Here, take this. It's Link's mother's phone number. Perhaps you should give her a call..." Rhett took the Post-it note with ten digits printed neatly under the name 'Sue'.

    "Thanks, man. I will." Rhett smiled and waved as Craig shut the door.

* * *

* * *

 

    "Hey Alex, can I ask you for a huge favor?" Rhett fiddled with his lunch. A few of the coworkers decided to order a feast of Chinese food and Rhett had opted in. Lo mein sounded so much better than the dry granola bar he left on his desk in case he forgot his lunch.

    "Sure man, what's up?" Alex took a large dumpling in his clumsy chopsticks and tried with effort, to get it up to his mouth without losing the tasty morsel.

    "I need you to be my best man." Alex choked on the large bite and, once he recovered, smiled wide.

    "What about Cole? Or Link? What happened?" Rhett slid his flood around on the paper plate as he explained the details of the last few days.

    "What a bitch! Of course, I'll be your best man! Anything to help!"

    Rhett smiled and told him of the rough plan he and Craig were concocting.

    "Like Spartacus? Oh, man! I am so in! I bet Mike would help! And Stevie!" Alex was grinning like a madman and Rhett couldn't help but laugh. He felt bad for claiming he wasn't his friend, but merely a nosy coworker. Alex was a good kid, he'd decided.

    "If it hadn't been for you and that ridiculous bachelor party, I'd never have met Link. Thanks, man." Rhett's cheeks turned a light pink and he smiled shyly.  
"Wow. You're right! I did do that! I'm a motherfuckin' Cupid, man! I wonder if I can hook Stevie up with that new girl in Accounts Payable?" Alex puffed out his chest with his newfound ability, causing Rhett to laugh harder. Everything was coming together and soon this whole nightmare wedding would be history.

* * *

* * *

  
    Rhett returned to an empty apartment that evening. Link was working at the bar that night and would be back late. He hoped Craig kept his promise to keep Link in the dark about the plan. He pulled out his cell phone and the slip of paper Craig had given him this morning. With a nervous sigh, he dialed the number. Before he could chicken out and disconnect the call, a sweet southern voice filled his ear.

    "Hello?"

    "Uh...um. Hi. Is this..is this Sue?" He hated making phone calls. He never knew exactly what to say.

    "Speaking. And who might I ask am I talkin' to?"

    "Um, my name is Rhett. Rhett McLaughlin and I...I'm close to your son..."

    "Charles?" She questioned, a tone of surprise to her voice.

    "Um, no. Link..." Rhett was confused. Did he dial the wrong number?

    "Oh, yes! Charles goes by Link now. I forget, sometimes. He'll always be my baby Charles. Did something happen? Is he in trouble?"

 _'His name is Charles?'_ Rhett thought back to Link's confession and after a moment he remembered Link had mentioned changing his name before moving out west. "No, no ma'am. He's not. Um...I don't...I don't know how to say this. I don't want to undermine Link, but..."

    "Are you and Link one of them same-sex couples?" She was blunt but didn't sound disgusted or angry.

    "Well, actually. Yes..."

    "Good. He needed to meet someone. Man, woman. Don't bother me none. As long as somebody loves him, don't matter if'n it's a hen or a rooster." She chuckled. "Are you good to him?"

    "Yes, ma'am."

    "An' you love 'im?"

    "So much, ma'am."

    "Well good." She sounded satisfied.

    "He and I are actually planning on moving back to North Carolina and I was thinking...maybe we could come and visit you. Link misses you a lot." Rhett fiddled with his keys, dragging them along the counter in abstract patterns.

    "Oh, Rhett! That sounds like a wonderful idea! Where will y'all be stayin'?"

    "Well, we haven't thought that far ahead yet. We're not really sure what we're gonna do when we get there, but we just can't stay in L.A. anymore. I grew up in North Carolina, too, ma'am."

    "I thought I caught a bit of an accent in y'alls voice. I'm gonna give you my address, when y'all head this way, you stop by. My husband and I would be more than happy to have you stay with us." She rattled off an address and Rhett messily scribbled it down on the other side of the pink slip of paper.

    "We couldn't possibly impose on you like this, ma'am."

    "Mercy, me, Rhett. I'd do anything for Link. Oh, and Rhett?"

    "Yes, ma'am?" Rhett bit his lip nervously.

    "Call me Mom."

* * *

* * *

  
    After a quick ham sandwich for dinner, Rhett changed into a baggy pair of maroon sweatpants, emblazoned with the Wolfpack logo from North Carolina State, and a threadbare gray tee shirt. It had been such a productive day and he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He'd never expected all the support from people who barely knew him. His family may not want him anymore, but it no longer bothered him. They gave him the opportunity to choose his family and along with Link, he had these goofy hipster kids, that sassy drag queen and a woman who was three thousand miles away; well, they were his family now. And what a great family it was.

    He picked up his guitar and began strumming the chords lightly. When something sounded good, he wrote it down on the yellow legal pad on his desk. When an idea for a lyric popped into his head, he sang it out as he strummed the gentle tune on his guitar. He lost himself in the composition of the song, not bothering to notice the time passing. Hours passed as he wrote and rewrote, desperate for the perfect words. He had just hung his guitar back on the wall when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He quickly stashed the finished lyrics and chords in his desk before walking out to greet his boyfriend. His love. His Link.

    "Welcome home, Baby." Rhett wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He smelled of sweat and alcohol. Rhett didn't notice. All he could smell was the familiar smell of Link and he breathed it in deeply, burying his nose in Link's neck. "Mmm, you smell so good."

    "No, I don't. I stink! One of the waitresses spilled a tray of mixed drinks on me! I need a hot shower with a hot guy."

    "Well, I can go find one for you." Rhett pulled away and pointed to the door as if to indicate that he'd go pick one up and be right back.

    "Why? You'll do in a pinch." Link teased, pulling Rhett back to him. "Come on, I need someone to wash my back." Rhett's eyebrows arched in surprise as Link handed him the familiar blackberry vanilla scrub from his gym bag with a smile. "And maybe afterward, we can order a pizza and watch some Netflix." He winked, pulling off his alcohol drenched tee shirt. Rhett growled at the sight of the muscular shoulders and the defined dancer's waist. He captured Link's flirtatious smile with his lips, kissing him passionately as the scrub fell to the floor.

    "What did I do to deserve you?" He kissed the stubbled jaw gently.

    "Whatever it was, don't ever stop." Link moaned as Rhett's lips trailed down, sprinkling kisses along his chest. Rhett ran his rough hand through the course, curled hairs and rolled the small nipples between his fingers. He used his other hand to deftly unbutton Link's tight jeans.

    "Gosh, you're jeans are so tight. So hot." Rhett moaned between kisses, stopping to nibble the tender skin of Link's neck every so often. He slid his hand down the front of the pants and palmed the throbbing manhood through Link's underwear. "Wait a second." He slid his hand out of Link's pants, much to the breathy protests of the smaller man, and lifted Link up. Link wrapped his long legs around Rhett's waist and draped his bare arms around his neck. Rhett spun around and headed for the door.

    "What's the matter?" Link raised his eyebrows over his passion-fogged glasses.

    "Makin' sure it's locked. I'm not getting interrupted again." The door was, in fact, locked, which pleased Rhett. He dropped Link onto the long leather couch and looked down at him with hunger in his eyes. Link grabbed the giant man by a fistful of his tee shirt and pulled him down to meet his waiting lips. Rhett's hand found it's place back in Link's pants while he scattered kisses down Link's torso. Every movement made Link's body tremble. Each time his body trembled, Rhett's want for the other man grew. He tugged the tight jeans and cotton briefs down to Link's ankles and slid his hands up the inside of Link's small thighs, spreading them apart. Link's cock stood tall and in charge. Rhett couldn't get over the sheer size of it and wondered how he could fit it in such tiny pants. He pulled his tongue down the length, winding it around the shaft- teasing the sensitive skin as Link gasped. When he wrapped his small mouth around Link's girth, he nearly lost himself to the sounds of pleasure escaping Link's beautiful mouth. What he couldn't fit inside his mouth, he gripped with his right hand. Having found a rhythm between his mouth and hand, he allowed Link's vocals to lead him. And when Link came without warning, Rhett swallowed it all willingly. It was salty and metallic, but it had a familiar sweetness to it that was all Link.

    "I'm gonna get that shower now..." Link stood, stepping out of his pants. Rhett watched him as he disappeared into the bathroom, sweat glistening his back and his ass jiggling lightly with every step he took. He bent down to retrieve the forgotten body scrub and looked over his shoulder at the awestruck man and winked. "You comin' or what?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. I know I say this a lot, but I really do. Seeing your comments and kudos, as well as the hit count, go up and up and up...it is probably the highlight of my dreary days. I wanna hug you all.


	16. Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a romance without some conflict?

* * *

* * *

 

    The sun rose the next morning behind gray, overcast skies. Rhett opened up a weather app on his phone and frowned. The whole day would be overcast, but rain was unlikely. Especially in October. Rhett missed the rainy days of North Carolina. He missed the smell of the rain as it hit the soft grass for the first time. He missed so much about home- the smells, the sounds, the people. His family. "Hah." He scoffed at the thought. His family didn't want him anymore. The people who were supposed to love him unconditionally, the warmth and love he had experienced as a child was gone.

    "Whatcha thinkin' so hard about?" Link opened one sleepy blue eye, concern loomed in his sleepy voice.

    "Home," Rhett said simply, keeping his eyes on his blanketed lap. Link sat up, pulling the covers with him.

    "Oh. I'm sorry, baby. They'll come around. Besides, you got me, dontcha?" He took Rhett's bearded chin in his hands and adjusted his head so their eyes met.

    Rhett smiled. "Home is where the heart is."

    "You're my home." Link stated as true as gospel and stood. The blanket drifted from him as he walked to the large window. His tanned skin glowed, even in the dim sunlight.

    "Isn't that a song?" Rhett stood behind Link and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's naked abdomen. He kissed Link's neck quickly before burying his head in the soft, pillow dried hair.

    "Possibly. I never had a head for things like that." Link yawned and rested his hands on Rhett's larger ones. Rhett hummed lightly.

    "Well I never had a place that I could call my very own, that's all right, my love, 'cause you're my home..."

    "Billy Joel, right?" Link turned to face the other man. He looked up into soft green eyes and smiled bright. Rhett nodded and continued humming. He couldn't remember all the words, hell he couldn't remember the last time he had heard this song.

    "I haven't heard that song since college, man." Link commented wistfully. "There was some lame formal dance that Katie wanted to go to. Some sorority raising money or something. I don't remember much. I was probably pretty drunk."

    "Oh yeah. Kappa Alpha Theta. The Kats. I remember those silly dances they put on. Jenny was a KAT. She made me go to every single event, God, what a pain it was. " Rhett laughed at the memory.

    "Were you a frat boy? Did you go around paddlin' boys on their naughty li'l behinds?" Link teased with a singsong voice and a twinkle in his eye.

    "Nah. I was just an athlete, which was just as good for all those trophy wives in training."

    "Too bad. I was hoping you could demonstrate your technique." Link winked and drew a long finger over Rhett's bare chest.

    "Oh really? Have you been bad?" Rhett raised an eyebrow.

    "So bad." Link nipped at Rhett's strong neck. Rhett slid his hands down from Link's upper back and down to the naked smoothness of his soft ass.

    "Well, I guess I'll have to punish you somehow..." Rhett squeezed the soft flesh causing Link to yelp in surprise. Rhett directed him backwards to the bed, where he pushed Link down with a grunt before walking out the bedroom door.

    "Wait, what about my punishment? I've been bad!" Link, stunned by Rhett's departure, called out through the apartment. Rhett poked his head back in the bedroom.

    "Oh, this is your punishment for being a naughty, naughty boy. Bad boys don't get to have fun." Rhett winked and ducked as one of his large goose down pillows came barreling toward his head.

 

* * *

* * *

  
    The two men spent the day watching movies while wrapped up in each others arms and talking about their childhood while eating take away from a local deli until it was time for Link to go to work. Rhett looked at the clock on the wall. It was five o'clock and Link worked until closing. If he was going to pull off the ultimate wedding fail, he was going to need more people. Sure, Foxxy, Alex, Mike and Stevie were a good start, but he needed all the people he could get. But...he didn't know anyone else. _'Unless...'_ Rhett slipped his jacket on, grabbed his keys and hurried out the door.

    Rhett arrived at the bar and was relieved to see Tiny working the door. It was still early, so a line of sexually frustrated patrons hadn't formed yet.

    "Rhett! Good to see you, man! You here to see Link?" Tiny clapped the taller, thinner man on the shoulder and grinned brightly. His hair was twisted in tight, intricate dreadlocks and pulled back into a loose ponytail. He kept his goatee trimmed and it moved in sync with Tiny's broad smile and perfectly straight teeth. His muscles caused the tight black t-shirt he was wearing to strain against them.

    "Yeah. Hey, you act, don't you?" Rhett vaguely remembered seeing him on TV in an ad for toothpaste.

    "Classically trained, brother. Not that Hollywood cares. Why do you ask?" He crossed his thick arms over his broad chest and smiled again.

    Rhett filled him in on the plan he was concocting, nervous that Tiny wouldn't want to be a part of it. "So, if you, I dunno...maybe wanna help out. You can do whatever you want, say whatever you want as long as it disrupts the wedding."

    "I'm all for it, but what makes you think this could actually work? This isn't some early 90's romantic comedy. This is real life, man."

    "I don't know if it will actually work, but I gotta believe in something. So, are you in?" Rhett looked deep into Tiny's rich brown eyes with his own serious green-grey eyes.

    "May I never to this good purpose, that so fairly shows, dream of impediment," Tiny spoke eloquently, jutting one large hand into the air. Rhett stared blankly at him.

    "Man, it's Shakespeare! Antony and Cleopatra! Act two, scene two?" He rolled his eyes, "Philistine. Of course, I'm in!"

    Rhett smiled wide and threw his arms around the solid man. "Thank you so much!"

    "Alright, alright. Get offa me before people see the bouncer being a big softy." He laughed and shook his head at the taller man nearly skipped into the dark building.

    The interior of the bar was smoky and smelled of cigarettes even though smoking indoors had been banned for several years. There were several customers already there; seated at the bar with tumblers of whiskey, scattered among the tables with stained tablecloths and flickering votives, mingling near the stage in hopes of catching the heavily mascara'd eye of one of the dancers. A few girls milled about in barely there outfits, balancing trays of drinks and complementary mixed nuts. The house lights were low, the stage was lit in red as a girl in black thigh high tights, a lacy thong and garter belts danced around, her breasts defied gravity and were bare except for two small tassels that covered her nipples. Her natural hair was tucked up and hidden beneath a cheap pink wig that was no doubt purchased at a Halloween novelty store. Rhett took a seat at the bar and whistled for the bartender's attention.

    "Just a minute, just a minute." Link had his back to the bar as he exchanged an empty bottle of Patrón Tequila for a new, full one.

    "Take your time, Handsome." Rhett's smooth voice caused Link to turn around.

    "Rhett! Why are you here?" Link smoothed out the black apron he wore around his waist and smiled.

    "I just had a hankerin' to see some naked ladies." Rhett winked in jest but noticed Link's face fall into a worried frown.

    "I'm kidding! I was bored and missin' you."

    "That wasn't very funny, Rhett." Link scolded, turning away from him.

    "Hey, I'm sorry." Rhett shoved his hands in his coat pocket, his voice full of concern.

    "It's fine. I just...nevermind." Link shrugged and slid a cola across the bar to his boyfriend.

    "Oh...kay." Rhett knew to let well enough alone. He could tell by the look on Link's face that he didn't want to discuss whatever was bothering him. It was just as well, no sooner had Link served him his soda, did a large group of college age boys congregate at the bar, whoopin' and hollerin' about someone's twenty-first birthday.

    "Hey, man! Give my boy here a Jägerbomb and keep 'em coming! He's twenty-one now! Gonna get trashed and see some titties!" The leader of the group, a muscular boy with a backwards ball cap and school sweatshirt ordered as Link wandered over to their end of the bar. Rhett rolled his eyes at the loud display and continued to sip his drink.

    It didn't take long for a steady steam of customers to fall into the seedy hole in the wall, and before Rhett knew it, the place was packed. The college boys were still there, consistently keeping Link on his toes. Craig had come in not long after they showed up for his shift. Rhett could see the relief on Link's face as the good looking Latino man slid behind the bar and began to fill the drink orders of a rambunctious bachelor party. The waitresses would come up to the bar every now and again and recite a list of drinks they needed to the busy men behind the bar.

    "'Scuse me, hon. I just gotta reach over here..." A dark haired waitress slid her small body beside Rhett and reached behind the counter to grab a pile of small napkins. She wore short black denim cut-offs and a small black crop top with short sleeves and a faux turtleneck collar. Her eyes were painted in smoky dark tones and her blue eyes popped. Her lips were colored a dark red. If you had put a red flannel shirt on her and some ass-kickin' boots, she'd have looked like she came straight from Kurt Cobain's wet dream. Instead, she wore ridiculously high platform heels and had her hair pulled up into a tight ponytail.

    "Hey, you're Rhett, right?" She sat her tray down and pointed a red fingernail at him.

    "Yeah. I am. And you are?" She sat down on the stool next to him and introduced herself as Angel through a mouth full of bright pink bubblegum.

    "So Angel, you must be friends with Link?"

    "Oh, yeah! He's a great guy! He taught me how to dance on the pole!" She blew a large pink bubble and promptly snapped it between her teeth. "You know, he's the one who encouraged me to go back to school, get a degree."

    Rhett smiled. That sounded just like Link. He rested his head on his hand and continued the conversation. "Oh yeah? What are you studying?"

    "High school science. Can you believe it?" She smiled and looked down at herself.

    "Oh! Sexy teacher fantasy, I get it." Rhett smiled as she laughed a high pitched giggle that caught Link's attention.

    She placed a small hand on his arm. "I just really like science. What happens when you put two things together..." she pulled her hand away, "...I want to do right by my daughter. I want her to be proud of her mama, of where she came from. And I have Link to thank for that. Not many people believe in you when you're in this line of work."

    "Your daughter is very lucky to have you." Rhett placed his hand over hers and patted it gently.

    "And Link is lucky to have you. We're all so happy Link found someone. He'd never admit it, but he was so lonely and depressed. He is so much more upbeat and happy now. And it's all because of you." She pulled her hand out from underneath the larger hand and placed it on Rhett's warm cheek.

    "How would feel about returning the favor to Link?" Rhett ventured.

    "Oh! Anything! Is it about the wedding?"

    "Gosh, you seem to know an awful lot about me!" He joked, laughing loudly.

    "It's mostly from Craig." She listened intently as Rhett filled her in on all the details.

    "Oh! Of course I wanna help! And I bet the other girls would too! Link is like our older brother. He looks out for us and protects us from the perverts. That's how he sprained his wrist, ya know. Some guy was getting handsy with Crystal and he stepped in and punched the guy right in the nose!" She giggled and threw her thin arms around Rhett. "Of course we'll all help. We'll get the details from Craig!" She grabbed her tray, now filled with drinks, and disappeared back into the sea of sweaty men.

    "What the hell was that about?" Link appeared across the counter from Rhett, fire in his eyes.

    "What are you talking about?"

    "You an' Angel. You were flirtin' with her! She was flirtin' back! I saw it!" Link spat.

    "What? No, Link. We were just talkin', man. She thinks the world of you!" Rhett leaned forward over the bar with a panicked whisper.

    Link mimicked Angel's hand on Rhett's forearm as he batted his eyelashes. "Oh! Heeheeheehee" He forced a high giggle similar to Angel's from his lips before slamming his hand on the counter. "Don't fucking lie to me! Her job is to flirt with the customers! It's all our jobs!"

    "So, what? Am I supposed to sit here and pretend that you aren't flirting with anyone for tips?" Rhett was angry now. How dare Link. How dare he accuse Rhett of flirting with another woman.

    "What are you implying?" Tanned arms crossed over a black t-shirt clad chest.

    "You said it yourself. It's your job." Rhett didn't want this fight. He didn't want these words to come out of his mouth. He didn't mean them. He didn't care if Link flirted with the customers for extra cash.

    "Fuck you, Rhett. I hope you and Angel are fucking happy together!" Link pulled a lager and shot it down the bar to a waiting customer.

    "Link, wait!" Desperation fueled Rhett's words. This wasn't going to end. Not like this. Not ever. "Just, ask her yourself. I'm not interested in her. I love you." He was practically begging now. His eyes were wide and wet.

    "Get out of my bar before I have you removed." His words were curt, but his voice trembled.

    "Link. Please."

    "Get. Out." He pointed to the exit as Craig looked on from the other end of the bar, concern wrinkling his usually flawless face.

    Rhett slid off the stool and grabbed his jacket with shaking hands. Why was this happening? He had never seen this side of Link before and it frightened him. He wasn't afraid of Link, he could never be afraid of him, he was afraid of the aftermath. He was afraid that it was the end of everything. He was afraid of what Link would do to himself. But what scared Rhett the most was that he might not be able to fix it. As soon as he exited the sweltering bar, the sky which had been threatening bad weather all day burst open. Rain poured down from the sky, soaking Rhett almost immediately. Rhett didn't consider himself superstitious, but if this wasn't some sort of bad omen, he didn't know what was.

 

* * *

* * *

  
    Craig pulled Link aside during a rare lull at the counter. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

    "Fuck off. It's nothing." Link shrugged out of the big man's grip and shot daggers at him with angry cerulean eyes.

    "You fuck off. What happened with Rhett?" Craig grabbed him by both shoulders and shook him.

    "He was flirtin' with Angel! And denying it! Right in front of me...like I...I...she's so pretty. Of course, he'd like her more!"

    "You're an asshole. You know that? He wasn't flirting with her, and she wasn't flirting with him. I thought you trusted him. You sure made a big deal about needing me to trust him."

    "That was before...before I...found this." Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Craig unfolded the paper and studied it.

  
_** She's so: ** _  
_-Beautiful_  
_-Smart_  
_~~-Punctual~~ _  
_-Talented_  
_-Strong_  
_-Sexy_  
_-Funny_

    The last line was blurry. It looked like something had spilled on the paper and only fragments of the words were legible.

_-Beautif...eyes...lips..._

    "Where did you find this?" Craig folded it back up and gingerly stuck it in his pocket.

    "It was in a pair of his jeans. I was doing some laundry for him today while he ran to get lunch."

    "Oh, Link. This can't be what it looks like. Why not talk to him? I'm sure it was something to do with the wedding. When was the last time he wore those jeans?"

    "I dunno? Last week? When did he come here lookin' for me?" Link sighed and looked off into the dark room. His eyes followed Angel as she sidestepped drunken men with wandering hands. She carried her tray with ease while her long legs balanced expertly on such thin stilettos. Her waist was small and her shoulders were unusually broad for a woman so petite. Deep down, he knew Angel wasn't flirting with Rhett. Angel was his friend. A surrogate sister. All the girls here were. And they all knew about his relationship with Rhett. It was all Craig talked about.

    "Link, Rhett loves you." Tenderness filled Craig's big brown eyes.

    "But then why is he marrying her?" Link fiddled with an abandoned shot glass and frowned.

    "Oh, sweetie. Jealousy is not a good color on you." He hugged the smaller man and sighed. This wasn't about Angel at all. If only he could tell Link about Rhett's plan. If only he could find a way to assure Link that he need not be jealous Jenny. But he didn't know how.

    "Hey, can I get some fuckin' service over here!?!" A harsh voice broke through their shared sympathy and made Craig's blood boil.

    "How about some fuckin' manners!" He sashayed down to the customer and mixed him a drink, making sure to make it weak for the rude man, but not before pulling out his older model iPhone and jabbing a quick text to Rhett on the keypad.

  
**: Found something of yours. Link jelly. Call u later:**

    _'As if life hadn't gotten interesting enough in the past week...'_ Craig silently mused as he strained a martini into an empty glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since the last chapter! The holidays, man. Anyway. The Billy Joel song is "You're My Home" and you all should listen to it.
> 
> (p.s. comments and kudos make for a very happy catta)


	17. Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small misunderstanding turns into quite a dramatic night.

* * *

* * *

 

    The drive home from the club had been a blur of street lights and Top 40 radio. Rhett could barely recall the short drive home let alone entering his dark high rise apartment. He found himself soaked to the bone and standing in his darkened living room,illuminated only by the lights from outside. His clothes dripped around him, the cold rain water seeping into the carpet as he stared blindly into space. His phone chirped a cheerful alert reserved for text messages. He knew it wasn't Link. Link didn't have a phone of his own, having determined it was a frivolous piece of technology he couldn't afford. He contemplated digging his phone out of his wet pocket to see who was sending him messages at the worst possible time. What if it was Jenny? He had no desire to even think of her right now, and he definitely did not have any desire to speak to her. But then, it could be a text from his family apologizing, ready to accept him with open arms. The prospect was unlikely, but still, his curiosity won out in the end and he found himself shoving his trembling hand into the soggy pocket to free his phone. It was a single message from Craig.

_**:Found something of yours. Link jelly. Call u later:** _

    Found something? What could Link have possibly found to make him jealous? And of Angel? None of this made any sense to him. Fueled by frustration, he threw his phone onto the leather couch where it landed with a soft thud. "Damn it!"

    He dragged himself to the bathroom. He needed to get out of the wet clothes and into a shower hot enough to make him not feel anymore. He refused to believe that the past week had been a mistake. If anything, it was a blessing. Sure, it would have been easier if he had fallen for the man months ago...

    _"Everything happens for a reason, son."_ He recalled his father's voice, a memory from long ago. Rhett was just a child. His family had moved to North Carolina to tend to his ailing grandfather. Rhett adored his Gran'daddy. He would sneak him sweets at bedtime, told him stories from his youth. He had taught him how to whittle during their summer visits and how to pick notes on the guitar while they sat around the campfire on those warm summer nights. So when Gran'daddy passed away in his sleep one night, his father did his best to explain death and moving forward. _"Everything happens for a reason, son. You might not think so right now, but the Lord decided to take him and the Lord ain't never wrong. There's a lesson in all this. Do you know what that is?"_ _He had pulled his young son into his lap and wiped away the stray tears as they fell. Rhett had shook his small head no. His wide eyes were wet and full of confusion._

_"The lesson is: God has a plan for all of us on Earth, yeah? He had a reason for me meetin' your mama and marryin' her. He had a reason for us to move from California to here. Heck, he even had a reason for why you had pancakes for breakfast. We might never know what our plan is during our time here, but He wants us to make the most of it. Your Gran'daddy lived a full and happy life. And you will too. No matter what happens in life, remember this. It's all part of His Greater Plan."_

    Rhett shook his head under the hot pulsing stream. So what if everything happened for a reason? Losing Link could be just another part of The Plan. Was his family hating him part of God's will? Was being gay? Nothing made sense anymore.

    "I'm too old to be having an existential crisis." He muttered, massaging shampoo into his dampened golden locks. He rinsed his hair as the soapy suds dripped into his eyes, stinging them. Momentarily blinded and searching for his shower gel, his hand came to a stop on a small, plastic container. He opened his eyes to find Link's sweet smelling body scrub. He opened the tub and breathed in the familiar scent. It was sweet and warm and it filled his chest with sadness.

    "Even if it is all just a big misunderstanding, he's never going to forgive me for what I said." He closed the container and gently set it back on the shelf. The water temperature was steadily dropping and he still had to wash his body. He quickly soaped himself up with his manly scented shower gel, rinsed and shut the water off moments before it went completely cold. He wrapped himself in a fluffy white towel and exited to the bedroom. But not before he made sure the bathroom window was opened. Just in case.

    Sitting on his bed was a laundry basket with clean clothes folded up in it. Link must have done the laundry while Rhett was out that afternoon running errands and grabbing lunch for the two of them from one of his favorite delis. On the top of the pile was his favorite pair of jeans. The pair he had worn several times last week. They were dark blue and fit perfectly. It was a chore finding jeans that were long enough for the leggy giant, so when he found a pair he liked, he bought them in every color. Rhett rooted beneath them and found a pair of gray flannel pajama bottoms, which he promptly stepped into. In the distance, he could hear the familiar tune of his ringtone as it chimed away on the couch. Rhett ran to it, not wanting to miss Craig's call when it finally came through. Sure enough, Craig's name illuminated the screen and Rhett connected the call immediately. "Craig?"

    "Hey, Rhett. Listen, I don't have very long, but..."

    "What did Link find? Why is he so jealous of Angel?"

    "Honey. It was a crumpled up list. _'She's so...'_. Ya know?" Rhett could barely hear Craig over the thumping music from the bar.

    "What list? What does it have to do with Angel?"

    Craig raised his voice over the noise. "A list. In your pants pocket. About Jenny. He's not actually jealous of Angel. Not really, anyway."

    "I didn't write anything about...oh." It dawned on him. The list of traits that had started out about Jenny and quickly turned into a list about Link came flooding back into his memory.

    "I thought I threw it away. I must have left it in my pocket..."

    "I told him there is probably a good explanation. Is there?" Rhett could picture Craig on the other end of the line. His foot pointed out, tapping lightly. One hand perched on his hip, disapprovingly.

    "Last week...the afternoon after I met Link. I was trying to come up with reasons why I loved Jenny for that stupid secret song...but..." He pushed his wet hair off his forehead and sighed.

    "But what?"

    "I realized everything I was writing down described Link. I thought I threw it away. I must have picked it up and put in in my pocket."

    "Well, that's...plausible." Craig sounded skeptical.

    "I promise, Craig. Can I talk to Link?" His voice was pleading. He heard the static sound of a hand being placed over the receiver and the hushed voices of two men.

    "Just talk to him, Bebe. He loves you."

    "I can't. You heard what he said earlier."

    "He was just upset, to be fair, you started it."

    "I know, Craig. I just...I can't. Not right now."

    "Link, he's crazy about you. He sounds miserable."

    "I'm crazy about him too, I just...soon. I'll talk to him soon. Just...not now."

    Rhett felt his heart leap, if only for a moment. Link still liked him. But as fast as it leaped, it fell. Link didn't want to talk to him.

    "Rhett? You there, Sugar?" Craig's voice was no longer muffled.

    "Hmm? Yeah. So, can I talk to him?"

    "He's a little busy at the moment. Don't give up. " Craig's tone softened. Rhett wiped a tear from his eye, thanked Craig for trying, and hung up.

    Back in the bedroom, Rhett carefully put away his clothes and turned the covers down before crawling into the empty bed. The bed felt so huge now that Link wasn't beside him. He took the pillow Link had favored in his arms and brought it to his chest tightly. He could smell Link on the pillow and he buried his face in it deeper, inhaling the sweet and earthy scent that lingered in the soft fabric. Memories of them together in his bed flooded his mind and took him back.

    _"Will you sing to me every night?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Will you kiss me every morning when you wake up?"_

_"That sounds like something I could manage."_

_"Will you promise that everything will be okay for us?"_

_"Of course."_

    Rhett stood and retrieved his acoustic guitar from his media room. He had promised to sing to Link every night, and he wasn't going to break that promise. He sat on his bed and placed his cell phone in front of him. The call went directly to Craig's voicemail.

    "Hey Darlings! Craig and Foxxy aren't available right now. Leave us a little love and we'll call you back when we can!" A beep followed, instructing Rhett to leave his message.

    "Uh, hey, Craig. I was calling for Link. If you could just play this song for him before he goes to bed, that'd be great. So yeah. Anyway." Rhett cleared his throat and began to strum his guitar. The words poured out of him as he closed his eyes tightly.

 _"I know you haven't made your mind up yet_  
_But I would never do you wrong_  
_I've known it from the moment that we met_  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

 _I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_  
_I'd go crawling down the avenue_  
_And oh, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_To make you feel my love"_

    Rhett sighed and continued singing. His voice began to waiver as he came to the last verse. His long fingers deftly strummed the guitar; the notes sang out in harmony with Rhett's passionate vocals.

 _"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_  
_Nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_Go to the ends of the earth for you_  
_To make you feel my love"_   He sniffled and felt a tear slide down his face. "I love you, Link. Sleep well." He ended the call and sat his guitar on bed beside him before breaking down completely.

* * *

* * *

  
    Craig looked at the retro neon clock on the wall that advertised Old Milwaukee, a beer they didn't even sell at the bar anymore. It was a relic from the old days, but it still worked so Big Pete kept it around. It was still an hour until last call and he noticed that Link couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. The bar was still packed and Link was struggling to keep up with the demanding drunks.

    "Link, honey. You gotta relax, okay?" Craig took the stainless steel shaker from his friend's trembling hands and opened it up to inspect it. "What is even in here?" He turned up his nose and dumped the contents down the drain.

    "It was supposed to be a Manhattan..." Link mumbled. His eyes were dazed and his shoulders slumped, making the tall man seem small and defeated.

    "Honey, a Manhattan doesn't have tequila in it. Look, why don't you just call Rhett back? You guys can clear everything up and everything will go back to normal." Craig refilled the tumbler with bourbon, vermouth and bitters and shook with flair.

    "I can't. I'm not ready. I made a fool out of myself. How was I supposed to know what that list really was? Did he say that? Was it really about me?" Cerulean eyes looked up with curiosity.

    "That's what he said. Just like I told you, Sweetie. He was head over heels for you from the very beginning. " He tossed the empty shaker back to Link.

    "I'm still jealous. Why does she get to marry him?" He slid a dirty martini across the aged wooden bar top to a man in a cheap suit with large gold chains around his neck.

    "He's not going to."

    "He's not?" Link's eyebrows raised over his dark lenses. Link rarely wore his glasses while working, opting instead for temporary blurriness. He got more tips from the female patrons when they could see his ocean colored eyes. Rhett's harsh words earlier hadn't been that far off and Link felt sick just thinking about it.

    "He wants to be with you. How many times do we gotta say it, Child?" Craig put his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side. His dark hair was short and styled to perfection. His eyes popped with the help from some not so subtle eyeliner. Link blushed at the reprimand.

    "I don't think I'll ever believe it. How could anyone love me?" He turned away to retrieve several cold bottles of Miller Lite.

    "Don't be a fool, Link. So many people care about you and love you. Rhett just happens to be lucky enough to be in love with you." Craig handed a tray of drinks to a young blonde waitress in short black shorts and a glittery halter top. She nodded in agreement before disappearing back into the pulsating crowd.

    He slammed the cash register shut with his hip. "Well, then why is he still going to the wedding?" 

    "It's not that easy, cancelling a wedding. It's not like cancelling a subscription to a magazine. Just because he's showing up to the wedding doesn't mean that he's gonna say 'I do', now does it?"

    "I s'pose not, but..." Link argued weakly.

    "Will you please call him?" Craig held out his cell phone and nudged it against Link's forearm. Link hesitated momentarily before taking the phone from the manicured hand.

    "You have a voicemail..." Link shoved the phone back at the taller man, glad for an excuse to not call. Craig held the phone to his ear briefly before stopping the recording and handing the phone back to Link.

    "It's for you, Sugar. Go backstage and listen to it. I'll be fine for a few minutes."

    Link went back to the room where Craig first brought Rhett the week before. The room was small and messy and smelled like cheap perfume. Link felt his head begin to throb almost immediately. He pushed aside some discarded costumes off of an ancient chez lounge. They fell to the floor in a sad heap of sequins and polyester. The purple velour upholstery had seen better days. It was threadbare and torn in places and mostly served as a makeshift shelf. He flopped himself down on the old sofa and coughed as a cloud of dust, glitter and setting powder engulfed him. Now he knew why no one used this seat. He unlocked the phone and set it to speaker.

    _"Uh, hey, Craig. I was calling for Link. If you could just play this song for him before he goes to bed, that'd be great. So yeah. Anyway."_ Link closed his eyes and swallowed hard. His prominent Adam's Apple bobbed gently as he struggled to breathe. Rhett's strong voice filled the small room, sending chills up and down Link's spine. Rhett's voice faltered near the end of the song, threatening to break at any moment. _"I love you, Link. Sleep well."_ Link rejoined Craig a moment later with tear stained cheeks.

    "Did you call him back?"

    "Hmmm? Oh. Uh. No." He adjusted his apron and cleared his throat.

    "What? Why?"

    "He sang for me. Like he promised to do." He smiled shyly.

    "Pardon?"

    "I asked him to sing to me every night and he promised he would. And he did." Link's eyes were hazy and his grin was crooked.

    "Because he loves you," Craig stated matter-of-factly.

    "Yeah. He loves me."

    "I told you."

    "Yeah yeah. I know. You were right. You always are." Link threw a bar rag at him.

    "Honey. As if I didn't already know that." A large grin formed on the taller man as he poured another cocktail.

* * *

* * *

    Meanwhile, in an apartment not that far away, Rhett could not sleep. He had cried every tear he could, and while his body was physically exhausted from the whole ordeal, his head would not relent. Every possible scenario played out in his mind's eye as he tossed and turned. While a few scenarios played out in Rhett's favor (Link sneaking in through the bathroom window while Rhett slept soundly was a favorite possibility) most of the made up scenes were horrible, heartbreaking plots that left Rhett's chest aching and his mind reeling. He checked the time for what felt like the millionth time that night. It was Four A.M. It had been five minutes since he last looked at the clock. Five minutes since he had last checked his phone for messages and missed calls. Link and Craig were surely home by now. Had Link listened to his song? He must have. But if he had, why hadn't Rhett heard back from him...unless...unless Link was done with him. Link was ignoring him. He had to be.

    'I should call him.' He sat up and began to dial Craig's number.

    "Don't be stupid. You're coming off as desperate and clingy." He argued back to himself.

    'What harm could it do?'

    "You'll wake them up." He closed out the keypad and sat the phone beside him and closed his eyes, desperate for sleep to come. He had just begun to drift off, he could feel his body giving in when he was pulled from the slumber by the familiar ringing of his phone. He fumbled with the phone in his large, clumsy hands for several agonizingly long moments before getting a good grip on it.

    "Hello?" His voice was rushed and he tried to sound more nonchalant. "I mean, um. Hey."

    "Rhett?" The voice on the other end was quiet, almost a whisper. It was Link. "Rhett? Are you there?"

    "Link! Link...I..." Rhett could feel his heart about to beat out of his chest. This was it. Link was about to tell him it was over. He could feel it in his bones.

    "I can't sleep." The small voice whispered.

    "Me neither, bo."

    "I really liked your song. Thank you." Link was shy, almost sheepish.

    "Come over!" Rhett blurted out. Shit. He shouldn't have said that.

    "I....I shouldn't. I've got to go." The line disconnected.

    "Fuck! Rhett, you fuckin' idiot!" Rhett berated himself out loud, loud enough that the neighbors could probably hear, if they were awake that is.

 

* * *

* * *

    "Link? What happened?" Craig sat up in his messy Murphy bed and rubbed his eyes until they focused on the small body folded up on the couch. The room was dark and quiet as a church except for the breathy sobs that came from the other man.

    "I called him. Like you said."

    "What happened? Why are you crying? What did he say?" Craig was up and across the room in seconds. He lightly sat himself down beside his friend and draped a comforting arm around the shuddering shoulders.

    "He asked me to come over."

    "That's a good thing, Child." He squeezed his shoulders encouragingly.

    "I chickened out. I'm such a fuckin' idiot." He held his head in his hands. "He must think I hate him."

    "Yeah. He probably does."

    "You're not helping."

    "I don't know what else I can do, Bebe." Craig sighed, defeated.

    "Tell me I should go there. Tell me I should forget about him. Tell me what to do! I don't know what to do!" With every suggestion, Link's voice grew louder until he was yelling and shaking violently to get out of Craig's embrace.

    "Link, I can't..." Craig began, his eyes following Link to the kitchen. "What are you doing, Link?" Link reached into the vintage metal breadbox that sat on top of the old refrigerator and pulled out a half full bottle of cheap vodka and poured a healthy amount into an old, chipped coffee mug with an advertisement for a now closed diner located in Wisconsin (Marv's Diner! Home of the Big Greasy) that neither man had ever been to.

    "What? You think I didn't know where you stashed your booze?" Link tipped the mug to his lips, ready for that familiar burn.

    "Link, don't! Don't do it!"

    Link huffed out a laugh. "Why not? Nothing else matters anymore. I'm a mess. I don't deserve Rhett. He doesn't deserve someone so fucked up. I was stupid to think that things were gonna change for me." He touched his lips to the cool porcelain rim when a bright red high heeled shoe came hurdling at his head. The shoe knocked the cup from Link's hand and sent it crashing to the floor.

    "What the hell, Craig?" Link stood above the mess, stunned. It gave Craig enough time to grab the remaining alcohol and pour it down the drain. He reached into the old breadbox and pulled out the other hidden bottle, a full bottle of Jack Daniels.

    "You're not really gonna dump an entire bottle of Jack, are you?" Link tried calling the other man's bluff.

    "Watch me. This is for your own good. I shouldn't have even had it in the house." With a flourish only Craig could provide, he removed the cap and emptied the contents down the drain.

    "You're such a dick." Link spat, swinging at the taller man.

    "Yeah. I am." He agreed as Link fell into his arms, sobbing. "Just go to him. He doesn't hate you."

    "He does."

    "Get dressed. We're going." He threw the faded blue hoodie at Link as he began to get dressed.

    "Please, Craig. Just, give me a day or two. I promise, I won't try to drink anymore. I just, I can't face him. Not after I said such horrible things to him. I just need time to think of an apology. Please, Craig. Just another day or two." Link sat back on the couch, smoothing his hand over the borrowed hoodie that lay draped over his lap.

    "It's not up to me, Link." Craig sat beside him and spoke softly.

    "This is all happening so fast. I mean, I just met him. Who does this kind of thing? Who drops everything to be with a man he just met? Who agrees to move across country with someone after only a week of knowing them? Who does that?" Link threw his hands up. "Crazy people. That's who."

    "Yeah. I'll say. Crazy for each other." Craig smiled and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from Link's eyes. "Okay. I'll give you a couple of days before I force you to go to him. On one condition."

    "What is it?" Link looked up, concerned.

    "If he calls, you answer."

    "I dunno, Craig...I..." Link wrung his hands together nervously.

    "It's either this, or I dress you myself and we go to his place right now. And I don't want to be around when you guys start having loud, hot make up sex." He took the smaller man's jittery hands in his and squeezed them tight with a wink and a sassy smile on his face.

    "Okay, okay. Fine. It's a deal. But only because you'd probably enjoy listening to us have wild and crazy sex and I don't want to even think about that right now." Link smiled wide for the first time that night.

    "Try to get some sleep. I've got a drag show tomorrow and I can't be up babysitting you all night. Mama needs her beauty sleep." Craig crawled back into his bed with an exaggerated yawn.

    "You're gonna need a few years of sleep, at least." Link teased as another high heeled shoe flew past his head. "Goodnight, Craig. Thanks for everything." Link whispered as he snuggled into the faded blue hoodie that still smelled faintly of Rhett.

    "I love you too, Child. G'night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man. Get it together, boys. Amiright? Anyway the song is "Make You Feel My Love" (written by Bob Dylan, performed by...take your pick. Everyone has done it. Billy Joel, Adele, Garth Brooks, Ed Sheeran...)  
> This chapter was a bit longer than most chapters (by like, 1000 words), and it is mostly dialogue, but I think it works...  
> Lemme know if you like it.


	18. Part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Look, man. Your life isn't a movie, or a book or whatever. This is real life, and you're not going to get the climatic happy ending you're expecting without going out there and getting it. No one can write this one for you. This. Is. All. You." Alex punctuated himself by poking the taller man in the chest._

* * *

* * *

    Sunday morning arrived in the same manner as it had every day prior. The sun awoke, bringing with it the countless number of species that inhabited the earth. Birds chirped their morning songs cheerfully, flowers opened up to the heavens to soak up their nutrients, and humans bustled about- some rushing to make it to work on time, others rising for another beautiful Sunday of Service and Godliness.While others still enjoyed a day of sleeping in, ignoring responsibilities until the late morning. Rhett was not among these species, for Rhett was awake long before the sun even considered cresting over the horizon. Simply put, Rhett had not managed to get any sleep the night before. His eyes burned from crying. They were swollen red and hurt like hell, but every time he closed his eyes, his mind fueled his innermost fears.

    Rhett sat upright on his bed and looked to the large window to his left. The window that he often awoke to find Link standing in front of, naked except for the rays of the sunshine that enveloped him. Link was not there, the beams of sunlight were absent, too- replaced by the steady beating of rain on the glass. He threw his head back on the overstuffed downy pillows and covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow. The sound of the rain was soothing, he had to admit. Any other day, he would have found himself curled up with a book, or a movie- or with a loved one in his arms- while enjoying the dreary day. Today, however, the weather only added to his misery. Link didn't want to come over. In the brief time that he had known Link, Link had never turned down an opportunity to be with Rhett- even when Craig regarded it as a "Bad Idea". Rhett was no detective, but he could put two and two together. Link did not want him anymore, no. Not that. Link did not want _to be with_ him anymore. Link had changed his mind about Rhett, about North Carolina, about all of it. Link didn't trust him, hadn't Rhett always asked Link to trust him?

    Rhett rose from the bed. It was a mess of sheets and fluffy blankets, which was nothing new. Except now the sheets seemed marred by sadness instead of love, lust, sex. He tore them off the bed in one angry swoop, launching them across the room. "Shit!" He bellowed, his voice reverberating off the dark gray walls of the bedroom.

    He looked at his guitar resting on a chair in the corner of the room. He had written a Goddamned song for Link. A song Link would probably never hear now. The wedding. Oh, God. The wedding. All these people that cared for Link were going to be there. But Link wouldn't even be there to hear it. He fell onto the bare mattress and cradled his head in his hands, his knees drawn up to his chest. Everything was such a mess.

    In the distance, his cell phone vibrated against the hard wooden bedside table. An e-mail. It was probably just some spam about hot local singles in his area or what kind of deal Urban Outfitters was planning for the upcoming week. It was none of those. Rhett opened it, curiously.

_"Rhett McLaughlin,_

_This e-mail is a friendly reminder that your lease is up '_ **NOV. 1st'** _of this year. I recall you mentioning your upcoming nuptials and your subsequent vacancy of_ **'APARTMENT 504'.** _I have shown an identical apartment to a wonderful young couple. They are ready to sign the paperwork for '_ **APARTMENT 504'** _and are preparing to move into your vacant unit during the first week of November. I have mailed you a check for the return of your security deposit as well as the return paperwork. Thank you for being an exceptional resident of '_ **GLENMYRE TOWERS-APARTMENT 504'** _and congratulations on your forthcoming marriage._

_Sincerely,_

_Alberta Tate_   
_Realtor_   
_WYATT REALTY ASSOCIATION"_

    Fuck. The lease on the apartment. He had forgotten all about it, even before meeting Link. The wedding planning had made him so frazzled, he'd completely forgotten about moving all of his stuff to Jenny's townhouse...well, some of his stuff. She had insisted that he put most of his belongings in storage. Of course, she had. His things didn't matter to her. He looked around the apartment, eyes wide with worry and head throbbing from the night before. He had to get everything packed up and...where would he go? Alex and his roommates didn't have room for another body. He sure as hell wasn't going to go crawling on his hands and knees to Jenny. Begging for her to take him in. Not when he fessed up to his infidelity, his homosexuality. And surely not after he ruined the wedding. That would just add another level of fuckery to this already ridiculous rom-com plot-line that was his life.

    He dressed in his baggy college sweatpants and a black hoodie as he considered his options. He pulled on a snapback cap and his sneakers before locking the door and leaving the stoic sterile hallways of Glenmyre Towers. He arrived at a Home Depot twenty minutes later, armed with a mental list of moving necessities.

    Rhett grabbed an over-sized cart and leaned his body down on the handle as he lazily meandered throughout the giant orange hardware store. He'd need boxes. And tape. Cleaning supplies and some spackle to fill any remaining holes in the wall. He took his time gathering these items. The store was quiet and smelled like wood. The sound of the rain hitting the metal roof combined with the smell of sawdust calmed his anxious heart. His phone chimed in his pocket, vibrating against his thigh. "Please be Link," he whispered. An older, balding employee wandered past him, pushing a toilet on a handcart for a petite woman who kept muttering about "being out of her element" in a store like this. He looked at the caller ID on the screen. It was a goofy picture of Alex, pressing himself against a piece of glass- an attempt at making it look like he was trapped in the phone.

    "Hey, Alex. What's up?" Rhett forced a cheery tone from his tired body.

    "Hey, man. I was just thinking...I need a tux. I'm sure you had one all ready to go for Cole, but he's taller than me and probably skinny like you. Where should I get it? I wanna look like Bond, man."

    Rhett smiled, despite himself. Alex always had such a cheerful, goofy temperament. He needed some cheering up right about now. "Hey, man. Why don't you swing by the apartment in like, an hour or so? I need help packing..."

    "Packing? Aw, man. What about Link?" Alex whined into the phone. Rhett couldn't blame him, helping people move was such a colossal pain in the ass.

    "Well, I really need someone to talk to about some stuff...involving Link. I need a friend right now, man. I'll get pizza." Rhett bartered, sounding defeated.

    "And beer. Lots of beer."

    "Fine. I'll get the beer, too. Thanks, Alex. I owe you one."

    "Yeah, yeah. Is this gonna get emotional?"

    Rhett smiled, "I'll see you in a bit." He disconnected the call and unloaded his cart at the checkout counter.

* * *

* * *

  
    Alex met Rhett at his car and helped carry the purchases inside. Alex tucked the case of Coors Light under his arm and watched as Rhett struggled with the stack of cardboard boxes, the bags of tape and cleaning supplies, and the pizza.

    "Thanks for the help, buddy." Rhett rolled his eyes as he slammed the trunk shut. Alex took the key ring from its position, dangling from Rhett's little finger haphazardly, and smiled wide.

    "What? I'm getting the doors?" He opened the doors and graciously allowed Rhett to enter the apartment first. "So, what's all this about moving?" He sat the beers down and cracked open a can for himself.

    Rhett explained, in detail, how he and Jenny had planned the wedding for the end of October to not only coincide with the trend of Autumn weddings but to also line up with his lease ending so they didn't incur any fines. She might be bossy, humorless, and uptight; but she understood money.

    "What about Link? Why isn't he helping you? Did you two have a fight?" Alex pulled the packing tape over the bottom of an empty box, preparing it for stage two.

    "Yeah. I was asking some of the girls at the club if they'd mind helping at the wedding, you know? And he thought I was flirting with the one, Angel. He got so mad at me, and I might have said some hurtful things too. I asked him to come over last night and he declined. I think it might be over. I don't want it to be over, though. It was all just a big misunderstanding. And now, I have nowhere to go, a mess of a wedding, and worst of all...no Link."

    "You're being overly dramatic. I'm sure he doesn't hate you. You should go to the club later. Try to talk to him in person, sort all of this out." Alex finished taping the last box and wiped his hands on his pants.

    "I know you're right. I know I've blown all this way out of proportion. I can't help it," Rhett began.

    "You're a man in love. We all do stupid shit when we're in love. I had this girl back home in Michigan. Man, I was always fucking up and doing these grand gestures to get her back. I streaked at a Wolverines game with 'I'M SORRY, SWEETUMS!' painted on my chest. For the next four years, everybody called me Sweetums, long after she and I broke up for good." Alex grinned at the memory, placing random pieces of Rhett's living room decor into a box.

    "So, why did you two break up then? Did you do something so bad, she couldn't forgive you?" Rhett wrapped a glass in newspaper before placing it in a plastic container with the other kitchenware. He was alluding to his current situation with Link, although it seemed to go over Alex's head. He scratched at the unkempt red beard that took over his pale face.

    "What? No. I always won her back. We decided we'd be better friends, you know, what with her deciding she was a huge fan of vagina. Turns out we had more in common than I realized," he finished off his beer and sat the can aside. " Look, what I'm trying to say is, make it up to him, show him how much he means to you. A grand gesture."

    Rhett put his head in his hands and sighed loudly, "when did my life turn into this?"

    "Into what?"

    "Into some fucking romantic comedy. I swear. I feel like fucking Hugh Grant!"

    "Who?"

    "Hugh Grant! The bumbling British actor who was in every single romantic comedy of the last two and a half decades!" Rhett sputtered.

    "Dunno who that is, man. Must be before my time." Alex cracked open another beer and laughed as Rhett audibly vented his dissatisfaction.

    "Goddamned kids these days. I'm not that old, am I?"

    "Look, man. Your life isn't a movie, or a book or whatever. This is real life, and you're not going to get the climatic happy ending you're expecting without going out there and getting it. No one can write this one for you. This. Is. All. You." Alex punctuated himself by poking the taller man in the chest.

    "You're right. I'll find Link and talk everything over with him. I'll make sure that Craig brings him to the wedding where I'll prove to him that he is the only one I want for the rest of my life." Rhett threw his arms around his pizza eating friend.

    "And if he decides that he doesn't want to be with you anymore? Don't look at me like that. You need to plan for all outcomes."

    "Then I'll pack up a U-Haul and move away. With or without him."

* * *

* * *

  
    The two men packed long into the evening, long after the gray skies turned to an overcast indigo. The pizza, long since gone. The beer now sat warming on the kitchen table. Alex had overestimated his thirst, having only drunk his way through a third of the twenty-four pack of silver and red cans. Alex had tried, valiantly, to get Rhett to join him. And Rhett had considered, briefly. He ultimately decided against imbibing the cheap beer, in favor of keeping a clear head when he got to talk to Link. And he was going to talk to Link.

     Rhett taped up the last box- leaving only the larger furniture, his guitar, enough outfits for the week and his toiletries out. The shorter of the two men meticulously stacked the boxes in the middle of the living room, agreeing to stop by on Friday with Mike and Chase. "We'll get all this crap in the truck in no time. As long as there is more pizza and beer."

    "It's cheaper than paying you." Rhett laughed, waving Alex out of the apartment. It was showtime. He'd drive down to the club and try to get a moment or two alone with Link. It was a Sunday night, Link should be there. And it shouldn't be too busy. This was good, this would work. ' _What am I going to say?'_ He stopped himself in front of his car. "Shit."

    A few minutes later, Rhett was ushered into the club by Tiny. "Hey man, heard you two had a fight. Is everything okay?"

    "I hope so." Rhett scratched the back of his head.

    "Don't worry, man. I'm sure it'll all work out. Should I still show up on Saturday? I've been thinking of my big scene..." Tiny cleared his throat and in his booming voice recited, _“That trunk of humours, that bolting-hutch of beastliness, that swollen parcel of dropsies, that huge bombard of sack, that stuffed cloak-bag of guts, that roasted Manningtree ox with pudding in his belly, that reverend vice, that grey Iniquity, that father ruffian, that vanity in years?”_ He finished with a toothy grin. "That was good, right?"

    "Dude, I'm all for Shakespeare, but maybe dial it back a touch. You lost me at dropsies." Rhett clapped the muscular man on the shoulder and smiled.

    "Oh, all right. I get it, I can't steal the show." He winked at let Rhett continue on his way.

    Rhett weaved through the club, around the smattering of standing patrons and stained tables. He waved to Angel as she leaned over to serve a handsome, middle aged man his scotch- her chest nearly spilling out of her top. Rhett watched as the man slid a folded up bill in the cleft of her bosom. She winked and touched the man on the shoulder. Rhett had, over the last week, gained a level of respect for these girls. What he once thought was demoralizing and, well, slutty if he was being honest, he now realized was not the case. These were human women, working with what they had to make ends meet. It was a lucrative business, being sexy. These women knew what they were doing. They weren't being forced into it. Link knew what he was doing, too. Sure, the customers that flirted with him were not as rampant, but when there was the chance at making a few extra bucks by just winking at a stranger, why not? It didn't mean anything. He approached the bar to see a familiar middle aged woman behind the counter.

    "Mary-Jo?" He blinked, stupefied. "I didn't know you worked here!"

    The woman turned and smiled her 100-watt smile at the tall man. Her hair was platinum blonde, bleached and dyed to cover up those pesky gray hairs that threatened to reveal she was closer to the higher end of fifty than she cared to admit. The lines around her eyes creased as she smiled, her light blue eyes sparkling.   
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Rhett. Did you bring your divining rod with you, tonight?" She looked him up and down, her tongue peeking out from the corner of her mouth. Rhett blushed, remembering the night not long ago. The night of the lap dance. Of the raging boner on display to a group of women giggling like teenagers. Of the night he and Link first made love. "Link's not here, baby. Craig had off for a drag show and Link worked the afternoon shift. Said he had some errands to run after work. I got here an hour ago."

    "Link's...not here? Wait, I've never seen you here, before." Rhett was having some problems processing all this new information.

    "Yeah, I'm here part time. Those two boys of ours suck up all the hours. Can't say I blame them, though. Besides, my husband makes good money. I just needed something to do now that the kids are away at college. Link actually got me this job. He practically begged Big Pete to take me on. Pete didn't want to hire an old, fat lady at his strip club. Thought I'd scare off the customers. Link told him I used to work at a biker bar back in Amarillo in the early '80s. Besides, if the customers weren't frightened of a big, Latin drag queen, why would they be scared of lil' ol' me?" She laughed and slid him a beer. He slid it back, shaking his head. "Good for you. Makes it better for Link, too. Not having someone around him that drinks. He really looked like he wanted one today." She passed the beer down the counter to a dirty man hunched over the complimentary mixed nuts. "Psst. Hey, Chuck. On the house, buddy." The man looked up and smiled a wide, toothless grin. He lifted the cup to Rhett and Mary-Jo.

    "Cheers. Oh, and buddy?" Chuck spoke gently to the tall man. Rhett cocked an eyebrow up.

    "Yeah? What's up?"

    "Don't give up. Never give up." He tipped the cup to him before bringing it to his lips. Rhett was unsure if the homeless man was somehow aware of Rhett's concerns, was psychic to Rhett's aura, or was just spouting out uplifting mantras to whoever would listen. Regardless, Rhett smiled and placed his large hand on the man's weary shoulder. His green army fatigue jacket was threadbare. "You too, buddy." He turned back to Mary-Jo. She was smiling fondly at the exchange.

    "He's right. Don't give up. You and Link belong together." Rhett's lips turned up in a weary smile.

    "Can you help?"

    She wiped her hands on her apron. "Craig told me about your plan, Rhett. I want in. Told me he was gonna bring Link along with him. Are you sure this is gonna work?"

    "Even if Link doesn't want to be with me anymore, I still have to show Jenny that having a sham wedding is not going to happen. But I need Link to be there. I wrote him a song."

    "Don't worry, you just make sure that you show up to the wedding. Leave Link to us. Hey," she sat her rag down on the counter, "can the rest of the girls from the class come?"

    Rhett's face lit up. "Of course. I want Link to see how many people there are that care so much about him, that they'd be willing to crash a stranger's wedding just to see him happy."

    "He has no idea what kind of family he has formed here. We all love him so much. I don't mean to sound like a gossip, but Craig said Link was going to move away with you. Is that true?" She leaned over the bar, her aged and sun-spotted chest poked out of the t-shirt she wore.

    "Yeah. I mean, that was the plan. My lease is up at the end of the month and I have nowhere to go. I'll probably crash at a hotel for a while until the cash runs out. I'm sure after all of this, he won't want to run away with me, not anymore. And if he decides I'm not worth the pain, I can just run away by myself. He's the only thing keeping me here. Look, I gotta go. I need to find Link." He stood and began to walk to the exit, before turning around to acknowledge Chuck one last time. "Hey, Chuck?" The man raised his head and grinned. "You wanna come to a wedding on Saturday? All the free food and booze you want, man." He wrote the address of the church and reception venue on a cocktail napkin.

    He smiled all the way to Craig's apartment.

* * *

* * *

    Rhett knocked on the chipped blue door, excited and nervous to see Link. It was like he was meeting him for the first time. He brushed his hair back and checked his breath. He flattened his shirt against his chest and waited. He knocked again.

    "Just a moment, darling!" A familiar voice singsonged from the other side of the wooden door. Craig, or well, part Craig part Foxxy, opened the door with a flourish. Craig was wigless, his makeup in the process of being removed. He still wore his padded hips underneath a partially unzipped sequinned dress. "Oh, heavens. I thought you were Link. He left his key behind." Craig moved to cover himself as if he was shamed.

    "Link isn't here? Where is he?" Rhett leaned against the door frame. "Mary-Jo said he had some errands to run...and that he looked like he wanted a drink. He didn't go to a bar, did he?" Worry filled his jade eyes.

    "Honey, he didn't say. He just left a note saying he had something he had to do, that'd he'd be back later."

    Rhett sank to the floor, his knees rested on the ancient, dirty carpet of the hallway. Craig winced, knowing what kind of foul fluids and foreign matters must be deep in the fibers of the nasty brown carpet. "This is all my fault. He could be out there doing...who knows. It's all my fault." He was sobbing. Craig was getting really tired of all these grown men sobbing like children. He considered himself to be motherly, but this was getting downright tedious.

    "Now I know why some parents eat their young," he murmured to himself, getting down on his knees against his better judgment and cradling the giant man in his arms.

* * *

* * *

  
    On the other side of town, Link stood on the familiar fire escape and nudged the open window wide enough that he could slide his small frame inside. He entered, left foot first. His foot, clad in a worn brown boot, came down on the tank of the toilet and was soon met by the matching right foot. He slid the rest of the way in and hopped off the back of the toilet. The apartment was quiet. "Rhett?" He called out. He flipped on the overhead light to the living room where he was greeted by several dozen cardboard and plastic boxes, filled and taped shut. Written on the boxes were things like "LINENS", "SHOES", "LIVING ROOM" ~~"MISSA.~~ ~~MISCALANIUS.~~ RANDOM SHIT".

    Link ran through the apartment, pushing open the remaining doors. "Rhett? Are you here? What's going on?" But Rhett was nowhere to be found. He wandered into the kitchen where he saw a plastic bag full of empty beer cans, slightly crushed and stale smelling. Opening the fridge, he saw the familiar silver and red can, glistening with condensation and looking so incredibly tempting. He pulled one out and cracked it open, his promise to himself, to Craig momentarily forgotten.   
"Where are you, Rhett? I'm sorry. I love you." He slid down, dragging his back along the bumpy edges of cupboards until his butt hit the floor. He unbent his legs out in front of them and thrust the can into the air.

    "Cheers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done?


	19. Part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: vomit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little pre story request for those who haven't seen it on my tumblr...
> 
> Those of you who are reading my story probably have noticed that music is a rather integral part of the story. I wanna know what songs YOU the reader think of when you read it. A certain chapter? Is there a song that just screams a certain character? Please, help me out! I’m compiling a playlist and want your input because, without you guys, I’d have given up on this story a long time ago. 
> 
> For instance, everyone just loves Craig. However, before he was introduced as Craig, he was Foxxy. And to me, Foxxy just screams Tom Jones- She’s a Lady. Also, another example, remember what the first song used was? #1 Crush by Garbage which I used to introduce Link as more than just a bartender. 
> 
> So comment on this, send me messages on tumblr, send me links, write it with one of those airplanes in the sky (just make sure it is over my town…)

* * *

* * *

 

    Rhett returned to his apartment feeling done in. Craig had done his best to comfort Rhett, drawing Rhett to his fake bosom tutting and humming muted ' _shhh, it's alright, Child_ 's in his unwashed hair. Craig had assured him that Link did not hate him, quite the contrary in fact. 

_"Promise me you'll bring him on Saturday." Rhett's tears had dried, but his voice remained strained and muddled._

_"I promise, Child. Now run home. If Link stops by, I'll call you. Mama has to get out of these clothes, Honey Bee. Mercy, this cincher is tight. But I look damn good." Craig stood and reached a hand down to help the taller man up._

_"You always look good, Mama." Rhett hugged Craig before retreating down the three flights of piss stained stairs to the street below._

    The apartment looked so empty now, considering ninety-five percent of its contents were shoved in boxes, yet a mess of beer cans caught his eye. "I thought I told Alex to clean these up. We don't want bugs for the new tenants." He gathered up the cans and deposited them in the kitchen sink. He'd rinse them later and send them down the recycling chute in the morning. It was late and his bladder was crying out to be emptied, so Rhett wandered to his bathroom in the dark. Flicking on the light, he was shocked to see Link curled up next to the toilet, his knees drawn to his chest and his head tucked into his folded arms.  "Link! Oh, Link. What did you do?" Rhett knelt down and gently stroked Link's damp hair. His skin was wet with sweat and blanched except for his cheeks, which remained rosy. There was vomit on his t-shirt and splattered down the front of the toilet. "Let's get you out of this messy shirt, huh? Link? Come on, Bo. Upsy daisy." He sat Link up, his head lolled to the side. One bloodshot blue eye peeked open.

    "Rhett? Hey! Hey! Hey, man. I'm sorry." Link flopped his head to the other side and popped open the other eye. "I'm sorry I got mad. I'm sorry I didn't come over. B..but, I'm sorry for..." his eyes closed tight as his chest heaved, his stomach threatening to empty once more. Rhett quickly navigated his head to the toilet bowl just in time for the levee to break and the contents of Link's stomach to burst out. He retched and sobbed as Rhett rubbed his back.

    "It's gonna be alright. We're gonna be alright. Today is going to be alright."

    "No, it's not." Link hiccuped, resting his head on the seat. "I fuck...I fucked up."

    "Because you were upset and you drank a few beers? Link, you're only human. Everybody fucks up, it's gonna be okay. I'm not mad at you for drinking." Rhett ran a washcloth under the sink and placed the cool cloth on the back of Link's neck.

    "I'm mad at me. This...this wouldn'ta happ...happened if I had just..." He grabbed the rim of the toilet and heaved, looking relieved when nothing came up.

    "If you had just what?" Rhett held Link's trembling hand and rubbed circles on the soft skin with his thumb.

    "If I had just trusted you." Link whined. Rhett's heart broke at the sound.

    "Come on, let's get this shirt off. It's gross." Rhett thumbed at the hem of the tee, pulling it off of Link's tight torso.

    "You're jus' tryna get me nekkid." Link drunkenly flirted through the fabric as Rhett pulled it off his head.

    "Anytime, any place baby." Rhett turned the tub on, allowing the water to fill up. In the meantime, he filled a cup with tap water. "Here, swish this around to rinse out your mouth. It probably tastes pretty foul." Link swished and spit.

    "Aren'tcha gon' take off my pants?" Link slurred, wiggling his hips.

    "As much as I would love to get you stark ass naked and ravage you right now, I can't bring myself to take advantage of the pretty drunk boy. Come on, let's get your pants off and get you in the bath."

    "You...you should get in too. Hold me up so's... so's I don't drown." Link had a point, Rhett figured and pulled his shirt over his head.

    "You're so ffffuckin' hot, man." Link placed a hand on Rhett's left pec and whistled. "I'd love to tap that. Jenny is so lucky, man."

    Rhett chuckled to himself as he removed his own pants. Link was so shitfaced, he couldn't remember anything.

    "Nah. Jenny's not my type. I prefer brunettes." He helped the naked man into the hot bath and slid in behind him. He lathered up the washcloth and began to scrub it across Link's supple skin.

    "So, does'at mean I gotta shot with you?" Link leaned back onto Rhett's chest. Water sloshed over the rim of the tub. "Oooops." He giggled, snuggling his head under Rhett's chin. "Your beard is scratchy. I like it."

    "I thought you said you were a nasty drunk?"

    "Only with vodka. Beer makes me stupid." Link splashed his face with the warm water and rotated to face the other man. "I'll give you a hand job if ya want. But don' tell Katie." He winked and slid his hand down Rhett's thighs.

    'Wow', Rhett thought. Link really was having a hard time remembering things. He pushed Link's hand away. For as much as he wanted to touch his boyfriend, and be touched in return, he wanted Link to remember it. "Maybe later, baby. Come on. Let's dry you off and get you to bed.

    "Same bed?" Link asked, wide eyed. "I've never slept with a guy before. Wanted to once, in college. Don' tell Katie we're sleepin' together. She'll get mad."

    Rhett didn't know if he should correct Link or not. On the one hand, he was being goofy and kind of adorable. On the other, he was incredibly intoxicated with a history of outbursts and violence. He decided to keep it to himself and retell the story to Link later when he was sober. "It'll be our little secret." Rhett pushed him onto the bed gently and tucked him in. He shut off the lights and crawled into the other side. He wrapped his arm around the lithe body and sang quietly the familiar Bob Dylan song. Link smiled and melted into the embrace.

    "I like it when you sing." His eyes fluttered shut. Rhett kissed his cheek.

    "Sleep well, Bo."

* * *

* * *

  
    Rhett woke up while it was still dark to an empty bed. Sitting on the foot of the mattress, where he had placed Link's folded up jeans and the paint stained tee that Link have left there several days ago, sat a folded up piece of paper. The clothing was gone.

  
_"Rhett,_   
_I'm sorry I got drunk. I was weak and I hope you forgive me for being so. I don't know what I said or did last night while I was wasted, but I hope I didn't say anything too horrible. Thank you for taking care of me, it has given me a lot to think about. I don't think it is fair for you to waste your life caring for a lost cause like me. I realized, we had one minor argument and I abandoned my sobriety. That's not to say I blame you for that. No, never. I have only myself to blame. I thought I was ready to fall in love again. I thought you came into my life to save me. Instead, you came as a reminder that I need to save myself. I need to save me from me. I think we're going too fast, too soon. You're getting married, for fuck's sake. I can't compete with that. I'm so afraid that when you see her walking down that aisle, you'll change your mind and love her again. I don't think my fragile heart can take it._   
_With Love always,_   
_Link."_

    Rhett reread the note several times unable to believe the words on the page, his eyes getting wetter with each sentence until the dam burst. Hot, angry tears poured down his cheeks. He crumpled the paper in his large fist and threw it, not knowing or caring where it landed. Link had no right. Why does Link get to decide if it is over? Rhett wanted to break things, but nearly everything was packed up.

    "Fine, if this is what he wants. Fine." He paced back and forth, his long legs making his angry strides short in the small room. He balled his large hands into fists as hard as rocks and drew his arm back to punch a hole in the wall, stopping just short of connecting. He dropped his hand back to his side, "fuck! Shit! FUCK!" He was supposed to be with Link. Everything he ever wanted was right there, beside him in his bed just hours ago. His phone chirped on the nightstand and he nearly fell over himself to get to it.

_**: Don't Give Up- Craig:** _

    "Gee, thanks." Rhett rolled his eyes but remembered what the man in the bar had said earlier that night. _'Don't give up. Never give up.'_ What had seemed like random optimism now became much more. It was now a battle cry. 

* * *

* * *

  
    "He probably just needs some time to think. Don't throw in the towel just yet." Alex spun around in his office chair, tossing a small football in the air.

    "I just want to talk to him. Discuss this." Rhett answered his ringing headset, "Mythent Mutual Insurance, please stand by for an available operator. Your call is very important to us..." He disconnected the call, blowing raspberries at the computer on his small cubicle desk.

    "Dude, you're gonna get fired," Alex whispered, trying to suppress the giggle in his throat.

    "Don't care. One way or another, I'm leaving this job and this town..." Rhett's mood hadn't lightened at all since finding the note on his bed earlier that day. Alex had been the only person brave enough to approach him all day, and even though Rhett was beyond pissed at the world, it was nice to have someone to talk to about everything. "I should go to the bar tonight. Try to talk to him."

    "Not a good idea, bro. Just give him a day or two to think about things. Hell, he probably wasn't thinking clearly when he wrote you that letter. I promise, in a couple of days, he'll come around and you won't be walking around here like that little red dude from Inside Out. I got it! Come out tonight with me and the guys!" Alex tossed Rhett the football.

    "No bars," Rhett said flatly.

    "Deal."

    "No strippers." Rhett was ticking off his demands with his long fingers.

    "Sure." Alex nodded in agreement.

    "Just something relaxing to take my mind off of everything."

    Alex spun in his chair. "Relaxing is my middle name, dude. Don't worry. You're gonna be so relaxed tonight."

    "No weed!"

    "Damn it. Not even in brownies?" Alex dragged his feet along the rough gray carpet to stop himself mid-rotation.

    "Forget it." Rhett went back to his game of Solitaire.

    " No, no. I got this. Just us guys, some pizza...some old school Mortal Kombat..."

    "That sounds okay..." Rhett was skeptical, but it would take his mind off of Link. And he'd be able to button mash away some of his anger.

    "Great! Awesome! I'm gonna go tell the guys." Alex scurried off to the other end of the call floor in search of his young friends. Rhett pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. No messages. He flicked open the messaging app and selected Craig's name from the long list of contacts.

**: Has he changed his mind?:**

    He sat his phone down and moved a few cards around on his game. His phone chimed in response.

_**: Still asleep. Hungover. He mumbles your name a lot. Give him some time, Child.:** _

    Rhett shoved his phone back in his pocket and sighed. Time was something he didn't have. He needed Link now. He'd already wasted so much time with someone he didn't belong with. He wasn't about to waste any more time waiting. Link loves him. He knows it. Link is here and within Rhett's reach. He's so close, yet so far away. 

* * *

* * *

    Rhett was not having a good time. Bless them, the guys were trying their damnedest to take Rhett's mind off of everything, but soon sodas turned to beers and beers turned to shots.

    "Come on, man. Just one. It'll help you forget about 'im." Mike splashed an amber liquid into a clear shot glass and shoved it at the tall man with the sour look on his face.

    "Guys. I thought I said no alcohol." Rhett pushed the proffered hand aside with a growl.

    "Nuh uh. You said no bars." Alex corrected him, taking the shot from Mike and tossing it back.

    "Fuck this. I'm going home." He grabbed his jacket and exited the apartment, the young men not even noticing his departure. He slid into his car and his phone chirped several times in his pocket.  A message from Jenny. Bleh. He screwed up his face and opened the text.

  
_**: Don't forget, Thursday night rehearsal dinner. 7PM. Don't you dare be late. Sent 6:45 PM:** _

    Fuck off. He'd be there. Three more messages popped up simultaneously. All from Craig's number.

_**: He's awake and coming to terms with what he did. I'm living in a damn soap opera Sent 7:33 PM:** _

_**:rHett. i miss u. Not gr8 @ txting. miss UR singin- linkk Sent 9:12 PM:** _

_**: He's been playing that voice mail for the last two hours. Send him a new goddamned song Sent 11:30 PM:** _

    Rhett couldn't help but grin the entire drive to Craig's apartment. The guys were wrong. Link didn't need time. Link needed him there beside him. He'd waltz in and literally sweep the man off his feet. He'd feel so small in his arms. So small, so perfect. Back where he belonged. He'd kiss him like he'd never kissed anyone else before.

    He practically glided up the familiar steps, his thoughts on one thing. Winning back the man he loved. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, louder this time. "Link? Link are you in there?"

    "Rhett?" Link's voice was small, far away.

    "Link! Can I come in?" Rhett placed his large palm on the chipped blue door.

    "N-no. I don't think so." Link's voice was clearer now, as though he was on the other side of the door. Rhett couldn't see it, but Link was on the other side of the door, one hand laid flat on the sturdy door.

    "Please, Link. I miss you. I love you..." Rhett's voice cracked.

    "Please go away, Rhett." Rhett could hear the pain in Link's soft southern voice. "Please."

    "I made a promise to you, Link. And I don't intend to break that promise."

    Link's voice rose. "You promised everything would be okay! And it's not!" 

    "Don't you trust me?" Rhett whispered, sinking down to sit on the mildewed carpet.

    "Rhett..."

    "I love you, Link. And I won't stop telling you how much I love you."

    "But...the wedding. The boxes?" Rhett heard a small sniffle. He cleared his throat and began to do the only this he could think to do. He started to sing with tear filled eyes. This wasn't going how he had hoped.

  
_"Golden slumbers,_   
_Fill your eyes_   
_Smiles await you when you rise_   
_Sleep pretty darling_   
_Do not cry_   
_And I will sing a lullaby._

_Once there was a way_   
_To get back homeward_

_Once there was a way_   
_To get back home_

_Sleep, pretty darling_   
_Do not cry_   
_And I will sing a lullaby."_

    Rhett stood as he finished his song. He dusted himself off and waited for any sign of Link. The silence was agonizing, but it gave him the answer he desperately did not want to receive. He took Link's silence in the only way one could. Link made his choice. It was the wrong choice, Rhett decided, but if that was what Link wanted, he'd respect it.

    "Link, even if you don't want to be with me anymore, I'll never stop wanting you. I'll never stop singing for you. I'll sing for you every night, even if you aren't there to hear it. I'll kiss you every morning, even if you aren't there to feel it. There will never be another you, for as long as I live. And I don't know if I can do it...I don't know if I can live without you. We're just a couple of fools, huh? How does that go? Fools rush in? Sounds about right. So I'm a fool. Fuck it. I'm a fool for you. I'm a fool in love and so are you, even if you don't want it. I'll be leaving Los Angeles after the wedding. I had hoped you'd join me, but I guess that's just wishful thinking now. I...I guess this is goodbye." He lightly touched the door and looked down at his feet, trying to hold back the tears. "Damn it, I'm so tired of crying." He removed his hand from the worn door and descended down the dark stairwell for the last time.

 

* * *

* * *

    Link sat on the other side of the door, his knees bent under him and his eyes glassy. Rhett was leaving?For good? He stood and threw the door open, hoping to see those beautiful jade eyes staring back at him. "Rhett! I..." Rhett wasn't there. Cerulean eyes desperately searched the hallway as bare feet carried him down to the main entryway. The brisk night sent shivers through his partially clothed body. Rhett was nowhere to be found. He sank to the dirty cold concrete, stunned. A warm arm wrapped itself around his exposed shoulders. "I didn't mean it, Craig. Make him come back. Please. Make him come back. I need you to fix this."

    Craig rubbed the goose pimple flesh on Link's shoulder in a small attempt to warm him, comfort him as he broke down. "Sweet child, I can't fix this. Not this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, oh dear. This is getting seriously angsty. I promise, it'll be resolved soon. Stick with me. 
> 
> Song is "Golden Slumbers" by The Beatles.


	20. Part 20- An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett's state of mind through the remainder of Monday night through to Wednesday night. How it feels to not feel at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is a mini-chapter, an interlude of sorts (plus I wanted to write a piece for this story using no dialog)  
> I want you to listen to this song [When Your minds Made Up-Once Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhSqKeuYxcI) and imagine the song happening in time with the scenes.

 

* * *

* * *

    The apartment was cold and empty; a feeling with which Rhett could relate. He desperately wanted to feel something, anything as he entered the unwelcoming home. The boxes in the living room were stacked tall as if forming a protective wall from intruders. It reminded him of Link. Of the wall Link had built around himself as a barrier from becoming close to anyone, a barrier built to protect him from love. Rhett thought he had breached the wall and made it inside the guarded man. He hadn't. He had merely scaled the first of many walls in the maze that was Link, leaving him disoriented and unsure of where he stood within the fortress walls. He drew back his arm and balled his hand into a fist, plowing it into a stack of boxes. It didn't matter to him what was in the boxes if he damaged anything. Nothing mattered. These boxes were filled with things. Material bullshit. The only thing in the world he wanted, he couldn't be without, was taken from him. He kicked another stack, sending the tower crashing to the floor. He threw this head back, his back arching and his chest puffed out and he screamed. It was low and gravelly. He dropped to his knees and cried out again, emitting a low howl. But still, he felt nothing. A cool breeze wafted around him, taunting him. 

    Rhett entered the bathroom and contemplated the small window. The window that had been Link's entrance to a different life. Link's aversion to using the door had been one of the many quirks that had besotted Rhett. It was unique and romantic and it had reminded Rhett of silly love songs and fairy tales. Rhett reached up and slid the window shut, locking it with the flick of his wrist. Link wouldn't be coming back. There was no reason to leave it open anymore. He sighed. It was almost symbolic, wasn't it? Shutting the window was almost like he was putting an end to his happiness. Happiness didn't matter anymore, anyway. He was only truly happy when Link was near him, loving him. Without Link, life was as it was before. Granted, he had made it needlessly more complicated by coming out to his family and fiancee. And it certainly didn't help matters by concocting a convoluted scheme to ruin the wedding. Everything would go back to it's normal, mundane way of existing once he was out of Los Angeles. Once he was away from all the things that brought him a neverending source of pain.

    Rhett stripped naked and examined himself in the mirror. His usually tanned skin was pale, his eyes were rimmed with red while the irises were gray. There were no hints of green, blue or even gold flecked through them. Just a morose gray, like the light behind his eyes, had gone out and left him in the dark. He looked like a shell of the Rhett McLaughlin he had once known. He could barely recognize himself, his mind was cloudy and his body was numb. He slammed his fist onto the mirror, shattering it instantly and distorting his reflection. Now he looked as broken as he felt, the inside matching the outside. If only through his eyes. He stared at his open hand, blood dripping into the white porcelain of the sink. Shards of glass were embedded in his palm, but he felt nothing. He held the palm to his face to inspect it closer. The blood trailed down his arm, slowly. He wished he could feel the searing pain as he pulled the broken spikes from his damaged hand, but he felt nothing. He rinsed the blood away in the small sink, watching the crimson water swirl down the drain. That was his life. He felt like he was spiraling down, being washed away, disappearing.

    His bandages were all packed up, so Rhett wrapped an old towel around his hand. The cuts hadn't been that deep, all things considered. Stitches would be unnecessary. No amount of stitching could make him whole again. He cradled his wounded hand as he crawled into his bed. The bed was cold and unyielding. What was once a source of comfort now felt like stone, yet he didn't move. Surely now he might feel something. Alas, all he felt was exhaustion. His eyes focused on the shadows that danced along his wall. The shadows were large and jagged and reminded Rhett of his childhood. Of the tree that was outside his bedroom window and the spooky shadows that kept him up at night, cradled in his mother's arms. Not only had he lost Link, but he had lost his mother too. The one truest source of unconditional love. How he wished she was there to hold him and comfort him through this mess. He had no one to hold him now. He longed to feel loving arms wrapped around him. The soft, fleshy arms of his mother. The strong, warm arms of Link. Hell, even Jenny's thin, sinewy arms would have been okay as long as it meant he could feel again.

    Sleep soon took Rhett. It was a deep sleep. A sleep that felt like it lasted a thousand years. Rhett's dreams were dark. Blurry. They confused him, yet would not let him wake up to be rid of them. Upon waking, Rhett would be unable to recall any real specifics of the dream, just the feelings. The feeling of running, falling, pain. Fear.

    He woke up to the afternoon sun beating in through his window, his cell phone flashing alerts. He had missed work. It didn't even matter. He considered calling them back with a flimsy excuse, but his voice was trapped deep inside him. The urge to speak lost. He didn't need his voice anymore. Not when Link wasn't around to hear it.

    He stayed in his bed the whole day and long into the night, fighting the noises in his head and the sleep in his eyes. When he did finally emerge from his cocoon of comforters and pillows, it was to inspect a curious sound coming from another room. It was a light tapping noise. He slipped a pair of pants on and tiptoed through his otherwise quiet apartment. A brief wave of hopefulness pulsed through him at the thought of Link tapping on the frosted glass to the bathroom, however, that idea crashed down around him when he found, instead of a dark haired man, a bird perched on the ledge, pecking lightly at its muddled reflection. He had felt something. Hope. That fleeting sensation had sent chills up his spine and sent warmth coursing through his veins. But with that hopefulness, he then experienced loss. The loss of that wonderful awareness hit him hard, like coming down from the high of an exciting drug. He shooed the bird away with a wave of his hand, still bloody but no longer wrapped in a towel.

    He retreated back to his bedroom where he remained throughout Wednesday. He hadn't eaten, having lost his appetite. He hadn't showered, having lost his motivation to leave the safety of his sheets. He hadn't answered his phone except to text his boss to say he had lost his voice. Several people had texted him. Some feeling the need to check on him, see if he was feeling alright. Others just to chat. But the one name he wanted to see on that screen would never show up. Link had said all he needed to say by saying nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo close to 3,000 views and 200 comments! I am so amazed! Thanks for all the love!(even if you don't love me for ripping your heart to pieces)


	21. Part 21 -repost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Don't you start cryin', Bebe. You've cried enough over this mess that you caused."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"I wish he had never come into our bar that night. I wish I never met him." The tears crested the rims of Link's eyes and fell hard on his lap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little recap for those who may have forgotten...
> 
> The guys meet and delve into a whirlwind relationship, all in the span of a week. It's new, it's unusual and it's everything. 
> 
> But then, a misunderstanding. It happens. The relationship is new. They are in love, but they barely even know each other. 
> 
> They realize it was all just a big misunderstanding, but Link( who has lived a hard life of self-loathing) feels like he isn't ready for love after reacting so harshly. You'd feel that way too if you spent the last decade believing you weren't worthy of love. You'd fall back into old habits. It happens. 
> 
> Rhett is heartbroken. He wants Link. He loves him. But sometimes you have to walk away, even if it is hard.
> 
> But then there are their friends, these people on the sidelines of their lives. These people who aren't going to see this relationship end. Not without a fight.

* * *

* * *

 

    Craig had spent the last two days keeping a watchful eye on his roommate. Link wasn't eating, despite Craig's dutiful attempts at providing Link's favorite meals. The sad eyes would look at the bowl of cereal blankly, blinking as if to focus before settling blindly on Craig's concerned face. The bowl would remain full, shoved haphazardly away from the melancholy man; the contents mushy and thick. He slept all the time, and when he wasn't asleep he was watching telenovellas on Telemundo. He'd mutter along with the Spanish soap opera, creating his own heart wrenching dialog.

    "Child, what on Earth are you doing?" Craig shoved the pile of blankets off the couch and sat beside Link. Link was unwashed and wearing the same pair of sweatpants he had worn for the last few days. His shirt was rumpled and his hair was shiny with grease.

    "I'm making my own story since I don't speak Spanish. See him? That's Reynaldo. He's supposed to marry Maria, but she's cheating on him with Juan Pablo. But Juan Pablo isn't in love with her. He's just using her to get her father's money. Oh! That's Luis! He's in love with Reynaldo. But Reynaldo has no idea. He just thinks they are friends. He works for Juan Pablo and is about to overhear Maria's affair." Link pointed to the screen as each character came on.

    "Oh, Link." Craig shut the small TV off despite Link's protests. "You need to get up off of this couch, get a damn shower and put on some real clothes."

    "What's the point?" Link reached for the remote, only to have a large manicured hand intercept. The control flew from Link's hand and skidded across the floor, out of reach.

    "You've missed work. You didn't teach the other night. I'm concerned about you. We all are."

    Link huffed out an unamused laugh. "What about Rhett? He doesn't seem concerned. Why hasn't he called?"

    "Would you call the man you loved more than anything after he broke up with you?" Link looked down, averting his gaze in silent agreement, " I didn't think so. You broke his heart, Link." Craig brushed a dirty lock of dark hair from Link's face.

    "I didn't mean it. I want him back." His eyes watered.

    "Don't you start cryin', Bebe. You've cried enough over this mess that you caused."

    "I wish he had never come into our bar that night. I wish I never met him." The tears crested the rims of Link's eyes and fell hard on his lap.

    Craig gasped,"you don't mean that."

    "No, I don't. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And he's gone." Link stood on shaky legs. Craig looked up from his spot on the couch with warm brown eyes.

    "Go to him, then. Tell him. "

    "He's not home. It's Thursday. He's at his rehearsal dinner. For the...the wedding." He screwed up his face, the words like venom.

    "Well, you need to get cleaned up anyway. You'll be late for class. Go on." He shooed the smaller man into the powder blue bathroom and sighed. For days, he had been driving himself crazy trying to think of how to fix everything. He was always this way, always helping. Always wanting to fix other people's problems, despite being told to mind his own business. To leave well enough alone. To not fight other's battles. But, that wasn't Craig. As a child his mother, a Cuban immigrant, would scoop him up in her arms and hug his small body tight as she'd coo _"Eres tan extraordinario, mi pequeño tesoro."_ His sister had called him meddlesome. _"Stop being so nosy, Conejito. If someone wants your help, they'll ask."_

    Wanting to help people was why he had joined the military when he graduated from high school. Being helpful was how he had met the love of his life, Miguel, on the side of the road in Tucson in a broken down pickup truck. Meddling was how he came to help that skinny white boy get away from the gun waving drug dealer. Being nosy had brought that tall drink of water back to the dressing room for his closest friend. He had brought them together, he needed to keep them together. But he didn't know how.

    He had promised Rhett that he would make sure Link came to the wedding, and damn it. He was not going to let him down. He knew deep down that Rhett would never go through with marrying Jenny. He loved Link. He had put so much into making sure all the people that cared about Link were there. He had written a song, and though Craig hadn't heard it, he knew it would make Link fall even more in love.

    If he was honest, he was surprised he hadn't heard from Rhett. He could understand Rhett avoiding Link...but him? He was the connection. Perhaps Rhett thought that he hated him, that he took sides with Link. Perhaps he thought the two men were lounging in their robes, eating pints of ice cream and bitching about how terrible Rhett was. Like they do in the movies. He resolved to text Rhett later, to check in with him. To make sure he was all right.

    Link emerged from the steamy bathroom already dressed. He looked clean, but not refreshed. His skin, though ruddy from the hot water, was pale and gray. His eyes were sunken in, rimmed in dark circles and red from the salty tears that irritated his eyes for the last several days. His shoulders hung low and he kept his eyes directed to the floor. "Let's go before I change my mind."

    Craig watched as he scooped up his bag and slid on his old sneakers. "I'm right behind you, Bebe."

 

* * *

* * *

  
    Rhett entered the upscale seafood restaurant with a phony smile plastered on his tired face. Alex followed close behind, tugging at his light blue button down shirt awkwardly. Rhett had insisted Alex try to dress up a bit. "And try to not drink too much. Please."

    "Rhett, you made it. Alex, nice to see you." Jenny approached the pair with a confused look on her perfectly made up face.

    "Alex is going to be my best man since Cole isn't coming..." Rhett explained, following the svelte blonde woman to their reserved dining room. She looked gorgeous, and Rhett felt badly for not telling her so. Even in a platonic way. They weren't there. They never would be. She wore a tight red dress that hugged the curve of her chest and the small bump of her bottom. It was simple, but incredibly expensive. That much Rhett knew. Her hair was styled in low, large curls that fell perfectly on her shoulders. Her make-up was subtle, except for her lips which were painted ruby red to match her dress. Her shoes were simple and black. They reminded him of the pair Link wore, of how sexy he thought Link looked in those shoes. They didn't make Jenny look sexy. Instead, they made her look complete. Like she belonged in heels. Link's legs went on forever when he wore his pair, long and lean. Rhett felt his face flush, then a wave of sadness. He shouldn't be thinking about Link right now.

    "Well, now that the groom has arrived, we can all order." A tall man, about six foot five, with silver hair remarked gruffly. His steely ice blue gaze bore into Rhett and his tanned skin crinkled around his eyes.

    "It's good to see you too, Mr. Buchanan. You're looking well." Rhett shook the man's hand.

    "Yes, well. My Jenny has been working herself to the bone planning this day. What have you been up to? Still trying to sell things over the phone?" Mr. Buchanan pulled his hand back and tried to discreetly wipe it on his suit jacket. Rhett noticed the maneuver and frowned.

    "Only when I'm not working the streets." Rhett replied, sarcastically.

    "Rhett! I'm sorry, daddy. Rhett's just joking around." Jenny pulled Rhett away and sat him down beside her. "Don't be an asshole, Rhett."

    "So, what is everyone gonna have? I'm thinking surf and turf!" Rhett clapped his hands together, ignoring the woman beside him. The awkward silence surrounding him waned as guests began having polite conversations among themselves. "Oh, or lobster!"

    "Of course, he'd want the most expensive thing on the menu. I'm not paying for his damn meal." Rhett overheard his soon to be father in law mutter to the woman beside him. She was a spitting image of Jenny, tall with blonde hair streaked gray. She wore a similar style dress, but was considerably more age appropriate in dark gray. She placed a dainty hand on the man's arm.

    "Gerald! We'll discuss the money with them privately. After."

    "No, Grace. I'm not giving this sonofabitch another damn dime." Gerald creased his brow and spoke harshly to his wife. The room stilled to an uncomfortable silence as they watched the two men played a dangerous game of chicken based on pride. The first to speak being the obvious loser.

    Rhett pushed his chair back and cleared his throat. "How about I just make this easier on everybody here? I'm gonna leave. I'll see you all on Saturday. Thanks for coming." He exited the restaurant, Jenny rushing in high heels to catch up to him.

    "Rhett! What the hell was that? Get your ass back in there and apologize to my parents and everyone else. NOW!"

    Rhett jerked open the door to his car and looked hard at the woman standing in the crowded parking lot before silently climbing into his car and peeling out of the lot and into traffic leaving Jenny as an unseen reflection in his rearview mirror.

 

* * *

* * *

  
    The bar had been pretty dead that night, and Craig was grateful for the fact. Even Big Pete was grateful for the quiet night. Big Pete lived up to his moniker. He was a large man, short and round. And incredibly Italian. Craig often joked that Big Pete looked like the result of Danny DiVito being cast as Don Vito Corleone. His jet black hair was often greased back and his Hawaiian print shirts and loose linen pants made him look like he had just come from the set of Miami Vice. He was tough, too. Craig had heard a rumor that a rival club owner tried stealing a bunch of Pete's girls for his establishment and was found dead two days later, bloated and bloody under the pier. Even though Pete had never been charged, the murder had served as a warning to anyone foolish enough to mess with Peter "Big Pete" Balducci. The staff, however, saw him as a big softy with a rough exterior and a heart of gold. He sat at the bar with his account ledger and adding machine, sipping his scotch as Craig wiped down the counter.

    "So, this wedding. Is it still happening?" He threw back the drink and motioned for Craig to pour another.

    "I...I hope so. Those two just need to get their heads out of their asses and make up. It is making my head hurt and giving me wrinkles." Craig placed his chin in his hands and looked at his boss.

    "We don't want that now, do we? You're too young and pretty to have wrinkles." Pete winked at Craig, "but seriously. Link is like the son I never had."

    "But you have a son."

    "Junior? Ha! That lazy, goodfernothin'. Link is like the son I always wanted. He's a good kid. And when he'd talk about that beau of his. I don't think I ever seen anyone shine so bright. Not even my Gigi on our wedding day, God rest her soul." He finished his drink and nudged the cup to Craig. "I guess I'm going to head out for the night. There ain't nobody here. You can close up for the night if you want, just kick that guy out." He stood and left, meeting Link at the entrance on his way out.

    "Heading home, Pete?" Link shook his bosses hand.

    "Yeah, I've got some business to attend to. You doing okay, son?" Pete placed his fleshy left hand on Link's shoulder and squeezed, leaving small indentations from the large rings he wore.

    "I...yeah." Link sighed and wished his boss a good night.

    "Hey, Bebe. How was the lesson?" Craig slid a bottle of water across the bar to Link.

    "The girls were worried about me, I fell off the pole, and Mary Jo kept looking at me funny." Craig chuckled lightly.

    "Hey, we're closing up early! Last call!" He called out to the lone customer, slumped over the small table. His hand wrapped loosely around an empty beer. The dancer, Crystal, looked down at the man and up at Craig. She shrugged and hopped off the stage, presumably to get dressed and go home. The man threw some wadded up bills on the table and stumbled outside.

    "Come on, let's get the place cleaned up and go home. I'll make you some dinner."

    Link looked up at the empty stage. "Do you mind if I practice for a bit? I'm a little rusty and the fall I took at the Y today didn't help my fragile state of mind." He didn't wait for Craig to respond, instead searching the music library for the right song. He pulled himself up onto the stage and kicked off his sneakers. Craig hit play and watched as the slow drumbeat began, his phone silently recording video of the man on the stage.

    Link began, moving slowly, fluidly standing in place to the right of the pole. He dropped his head and spread his arms wide, bringing them into his chest and rolling his head as the sad voice began to sing. His hands traveled up, cradling his own head in his hands. He contorted his body to the beat, a mixture of modern and ballet. Craig had forgotten Link had been trained in many forms of dance, and trained well. Link's moves were exact, even though his demeanor was uncertain. _'I ain't ready, I’ll hold steady, I’ll hold you in my arms'_   Link lifted himself into a short pirouette. As the tempo changed to indicate the chorus, Link ran to the pole, throwing himself onto it, a foot and a half off the ground and caught himself in a spin, his legs spread apart and toes pointed to the ground. When the tempo slowed, he lowered himself and released the pole. He pulled away from the pole and continued dancing as before. Craig had never seen the pole be treated as a constant dance partner before, only as a tool. Link was telling a story with the pole, a lover he is separated from, a love that isn't gone. _'Step and repeat, tears fall to the beat, smile through pain, feel the acid rain'_ There was a sadness in the moves as Link moved gracefully along the hard floor, touching the pole lightly and occasionally using it to briefly lift him off the ground. At the return of the chorus, Link was reunited with the pole. The bridge of the song left him climbing to the top of the pole before the chorus began again. _'My bags heavy, been filled by me, they weigh me down,carry them round, It’s all mine, all mine, I am blinded by the eye of the needle_ ' He dropped himself nearly to the floor before catching himself in a complicated spin. Craig gasped.

  
_You’re locked inside my heart_  
_Your melody’s an art_  
_I won't let the terror in I’m stealing time_  
_Through the eye of the needle_

  
    As the song ended, Link remained on the pole, as if refusing to let go of the lover it represented. He was out of breath as he looked out and saw Craig standing in the middle of the room, his phone aimed at him. He had been holding his breath.

    "Link! That was...amazing!" Craig sat the phone down and clapped his hands together in excitement.

    "Thanks, man. I just danced what I felt." Link shrugged and hopped off the stage. He began clearing empty cups and bottles off the tables silently.

    "We'll get him back, Bebe. I promise." Craig whispered, attaching the video to a text message and hitting send.

* * *

* * *

  
    Rhett was sitting in his living room, alone in the dark, gently rolling the tub of Link's body scrub in his hands absentmindedly. The guys would be around tomorrow to help him load up his furniture and boxes into the rented U-Haul. This was it. This was really the end. By this time Saturday night, he'd be in Phoenix, Arizona. He was still planning on going back to North Carolina, but without Link what was the point? He could stop anywhere and start over, not that he wanted to start over. He wanted Link. He had tried so hard to convince himself it was over, that his feelings were just sentimental. Until his phone buzzed, that is. A text from Craig's number. He silently prayed it was from Link and sighed with disappointment when he saw the message with an attachment. It had been silly to think that Link would text him. Or show up on his fire escape, a gentle tap on the glass. Link didn't want to see him, to talk to him. He hadn't even opened the door to let Rhett down gently.

_**:Thought you might like to see this. Don't give up.:** _

    Rhett opened the attachment and waited for it to load. His heart skipped a beat when the subject of the video came into view. He watched Link dance with bated breath, gasped along with Craig and wiped a tear from his eye at the end. He played it again from the beginning, trying to focus on the lyrics, on the movements, on his eyes.

  
_And if I move on_  
_I admit you're gone_  
_I ain't ready_  
_I’ll hold steady_  
_I’ll hold you in my arms_

  
    Rhett felt his lips form into a small smile for the first time in days. Link still loved him and this was proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I reposted this. Look, I get it. It's taking a long time to get to the good stuff. I've considered this long and hard and I'm not willing to compromise my story to please every single person. If you are bored of my story, that is fine. There are plenty of other amazing stories out there worth reading. If you just want them to fuck, there are plenty of those stories too. This is my story and I'm sharing it with you. It deserves to be finished, regardless of comments, views and kudos. 
> 
> That being said, those who have stuck with my story- thanks. Those who sent me private messages on Tumblr and even the public ones- thanks. I adore you. And those that helped me through a really rough patch (you know who you are)- I love you and this is for you. 
> 
> (P.S. Song is "Eye of the Needle" by Sia. Listen to it. I swear, you won't regret it.)


	22. Part 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett packs, Craig plots and Link pops by.

    Rhett hadn't slept well, the bags under his eyes were telling. However, this time, instead of a night of tossing and turning through his tears; his sleepless night was a mixture of playing the video of Link repeatedly with a hopeful smile on his face and nerves. Nerves about the wedding, the plan to ruin the wedding, the move east. Would he be alone? He replayed the video. Link looked equally sad and sexy at the same time. Rhett didn't know how it could be possible to look so sultry, yet so lost. But it made his chest tight at the sight of it. 

    He closed his eyes and buried his head into his soft pillow, Sia's voice echoing through the quiet bedroom, Link's calculated movements imprinted in his mind's eye. He had memorized Link's movements, the sexy way he dragged his hands upward from his small waist and past his broad chest until the large, delicate hands cradled his chiseled jaw. Rhett mimicked the movement, lying supine on his large bed. His blankets lay bunched around his knobby knees. He then reversed the movement, pushing his large hands, calloused from decades of guitar playing, down. Down his chest, through the sparse blonde hairs, and over his long, naked torso. His fingertips stopped at the soft elastic waistband of his tight boxer briefs and hovered lightly over the delicate skin below his belly button. Link's bright blue eyes flashed through Rhett's thoughts, his tongue darting out and licking his soft, pink lips. Rhett felt his tongue, small and wet, dart out of his own mouth to lick his own slightly chapped lips. Rhett wanted to touch Link. He wanted to feel the warm skin pulse through his own heated flesh. He wanted to feel his heart beating wildly with every touch, every kiss. He wanted to feel Link's small legs wrapped around his waist, his fingernails leaving crescent shaped scars deep in his freckled shoulders. Rhett slid his hand down his shorts and grasped at himself. He was hard and his own touch startled a small gasp out of his lips. It felt good. Not nearly as good as Link's soft hands wrapped around him, but good enough. He remembered Link in those heels, the night of their first date and felt his whole body tremble, his new kink aching to be explored further. He imagined Link in nothing but those heels, silky thigh highs held up by a garter and lacy red panties hidden beneath it. He groaned and squeezed himself, pulling roughly at his own body in desperation. He could see Link in his new outfit, working the pole in a more lascivious style than he usually did. Rhett smoothed the precome over his aching cock and continued thrusting himself into his fisted palm. Sweat beaded on his temple and the veins in his neck protruded. He was close. How he wished Link was on top of him, bringing him to climax instead of being a mere figment of his overactive, and oversexed, imagination.

    He recalled Link's voice, soft, silky, and just a touch southern, whisper in his ear _"I love you. I'm your Link,_ after all _."_ He gasped as his eyes snapped open and his warm seed burst from inside of him and over his hands, his underpants. It had sounded so real. So lifelike. He swore he could feel Link's sweet breath on his ear. He dropped his head back onto his pillow and sighed, spent. 

* * *

* * *

  
    Alex and the rest of the guys, the guys being Chase and Mike, arrived later than they had said they were going to be. Rhett had told them to stop by around eleven, but the group of young men hadn't arrived until closer to one. The U-Haul sat virtually empty in the parking garage, patiently waiting to be filled. Rhett, however, wasn't so patient. He had already been on the phone several times that morning with Jenny. Assuring her that everything was paid for. That he would be there. That he was still very much gay.

    "Are you sure I can't change your mind?" She had purred into the telephone, using a voice Rhett had known quite well from his past.

    "Jenny...we talked about this. I can't be that person for you. Not anymore."

    "Do you remember that thing I used to do with my tongue? You loved that."

    "Please, Jenny. Just stop. You'll only embarrass yourself." He pressed the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he shoved clothes into a large suitcase.

    "I don't understand. If you're so gay, then why did you even ask me out?"

    "You looked like a man." Rhett deadpanned the joke, attempting to piss her off.

    "Fuck you. You thought I was beautiful."

    "You still are beautiful." He reasoned. Even if he wasn't sexually attracted to her anymore, he could still acknowledge her superior physical appearance. "I'm sorry, Jenny. For everything. Everything I did, anything I may still do."

    "I know tomorrow isn't what you want, and I appreciate you going through with it. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed. I'm sure Link is a good guy." Jenny sighed. This was the most genuine conversation they had had in ages and Rhett was taken aback.

    "Honestly, I didn't even know I needed him until I met him."

    "I guess it was just bad timing." She mused, lightheartedly. "You know you're important to me, Rhett. Right? And if Link is who you want, I respect that. Can we still be friends?"

    Rhett sighed. She wouldn't want to be friends with him after tomorrow. Not after he planned on humiliating her in front of her entire family and her colleagues.

    "Just remember you said that after I continue to ruin your life."

    She laughed, thinking it was a joke. Suddenly, Rhett felt like shit. Sure, she had been a major bitch, but was his plan petty? His head hurt.

    "Look, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Oh, and Jenny?"

    "Yeah?"

    "I really am sorry."

    "I know, Rhett." She hung up and Rhett dialed the number for his favorite pizza joint.

    The pizza arrived long before the guys did, it grew cold and Rhett grew agitated. He shoveled a slice into his mouth and began carrying the boxes to the elevator. He didn't have much, but he had been expecting the help and honestly, looking forward to the distraction. Those kids better have a good excuse. 

* * *

* * *

  
    Craig hopped off the bus a few blocks from the bar and sashayed down the crowded street. He used to be afraid of appearing too feminine in public, but now he didn't give two shits about what people thought of him. He flounced his hips from side to side in his tight black jeans. His black shirt clung to him and showed off his masculine muscles he had earned in the military, as well as the feminine curves he curated himself. He had a shiny silk scarf draped over his head and around his neck and big black sunglasses perched on his nose. He was going for an Audrey Hepburn/ classic movie heroine look and he was slaying the look if he did say so himself.

    A balding man with yellowed teeth and a gold ring on his left hand pulled up to the curb beside Craig in an expensive Mercedes and rolled down the window. "Hey, baby. How much?" He winked at Craig.

    "Bitch whatchu think this is? Mother fuckin' Craigslist? I ain't for sale!" Craig thumped his large hand on the roof of the car and continued walking.

    The car peeled off, the man's voice loud and angry wafted back to Craig. "FAGGOT!"

    "Bitch, you couldn't handle all of this anyway." He lifted his sunglasses and saw three vaguely familiar faces crowded around the entrance of the bar. Craig was opening today and usually, there wasn't a crowd at lunchtime. Even on a Friday.

    "Can I help you, gentlemen?" He perched his sunglasses on his head and pursed his lips. Sometimes guys gathered there after hours to try to wail on the queer bartender, none ever succeeded. Craig didn't think that was the case here, but one can never be too sure.

    "You're Craig, right? Rhett and Link's friend?" The leader of the group stepped forward. His hair was bleached blonde and his skin was pale. He sounded like he was fresh from the Midwest.

    "In the glory and the flesh." Craig posed, pretending to flip his hair and placing his hand on his waist. "And you are?"

    "I'm Alex. And this is Mike. And Chase. We need to talk to you. About Rhett."

    Craig sighed dramatically. "What has he done now?"'

    "We're supposed to be at his place now, helping him pack. But we thought you should know. We know Link broke up with him and that Rhett is still planning to leave Jenny at the alter. But he's leaving tomorrow. And it's not right that he should leave without Link."

    "I agree. What do you want me to do about it? I can't stop him from leaving."

    "No," Chase piped up. "But you can stop him from leaving alone."

    "Please. Does Link still love Rhett?" Mike asked awkwardly.

    "He does." Craig smiled, his eyes sparkling.

    "Please make sure Link shows up tomorrow," Alex begged. "I've already pawned the wedding rings."

    "Please, child. Mama has this under control," Craig lied. He had no control over the situation, but he'd get Link to that wedding. Even if he was bound and gagged and dragged there by his little toe. Craig would make sure Link was there.

* * *

* * *

  
    Eventually, the guys did show up to help Rhett. Rhett was grateful, it was a pain in the ass taking single boxes down five levels and to his rented truck. With the help of cold pizza and the promise of colder beer, the guys had the truck loaded up in record time. Rhett would rent a hotel room for the night, his bed having been tucked into the truck tightly along the wall.

    The guys, feeling bad for being so late, helped Rhett clean the place of any remaining signs of being inhabited. The trash had been removed, the toilet bowl sparkling and fresh. All that remained was checking the windows and locking up behind them. Rhett had thanked them profusely and promised to see them the next day, waving as they pulled away in Mike's beat up old Honda.

    Rhett looked around the empty apartment. He had decided to leave the ugly rooster curtains hanging in the kitchen. He didn't need them as a reminder of his mother, of how he had hurt her. He stepped into the bedroom and looked at the large window that Link liked to stand in front of, memories of Link's naked skin shimmering in the neon streetlights from the city below. He wandered to the bathroom and looked at the small window that Link had used exclusively. He gently drew his fingers over the painted sill and smiled softly. His thoughts drifting to that first night, that night that felt like lifetimes ago. Link's skin painted in glowing strips of the rainbow. His skin, soft beneath Rhett's baby oil- soaked hands. Link's small ass and how good it felt in his large hand. The feeling of panic as he realized he was attracted to the beautiful stranger.

    He'd have it again. He wasn't going to let Link slip away.

    Rhett took one last look around, seeing visions of Link everywhere and smiled. He left the key ring on the counter with a note for the new tenants _"This place was good to me, I hope it is just as good to you. -R. McLaughlin"_  and closed the door behind him for the final time.

* * *

* * *

  
    It was dark when Link climbed the cool metal fire escape to the familiar window. Rhett was getting married tomorrow. He had to stop it from happening, this was his last chance. He had to apologize. Beg Rhett to take him back. Beg him to not stand in that church, in front of God, his friends, everyone, and claim that he loved the woman standing beside him.

    The window was closed and locked. But a locked window had never stopped Link before. He was quite adept at picking locks and jimmying open doors and windows. There was a time in his life when he depended on that skill.

    The window popped open and he slid his trim body inside, his foot landing softly on the tank of the toilet. Just as it always had. The room looked different. Smelled different. It was void of all the little details that made it Rhett's. It smelled like lemon and chemicals. Link wrinkled his nose at the smell and tiptoed through the house. The tower of boxes that Link had seen in the living room a few days ago was gone. Everything was gone. Everything except those horrible curtains in the kitchen. Link saw the keys sitting on the empty counter and frowned. He was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! And guess what the next chapter is!? That's right! The next chapter is going to be a real doozy. So stick around. It's gonna get good.


	23. Part 23- White Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Before we say our vows,I ask of you, the closest people in this young couple's life, is there any reason why anyone would wish these two to not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I received two amazing fan art/aesthetic pieces to accompany my silly little story. 
> 
> this one:  
> [By afangirlsplaylist](http://afangirlsplaylist.tumblr.com/post/157436518596/the-bachelor-party-photoset-for-cattacodinosaur) [on Tumblr](http://afangirlsplaylist.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and this one:  
> [by Mythicalea](https://mythicalea.tumblr.com/post/157529662806/the-bachelor-party-for-my-dear) [on Tumblr](https://mythicalea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you all for loving this so much, reading it, and giving me such wonderful gifts, comments and love!

* * *

* * *

   

    Craig shook Link awake the next morning, gently at first. But, upon receiving an agitated groan from the smaller man asleep on his belly, Craig shook harder. "Wakey wakey, Linkypoo. We've got a big day today."  


    "Go 'way," Link mumbled into the crook of his arm.   


    "Not a chance, Sugarbee. Up! Up!" Craig pulled on the muscular arm and exhaled dramatically. "We don't want to be late!"

    "Where are we goin'?" Link sat up and rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes. Craig knew he hadn't slept well. He had heard him tossing and turning throughout the night, mumbling Rhett's name over and over again through sleepy lips.

    "We've got a wedding to crash, Bebe." Craig pulled Link to his feet and dragged him over to the overflowing wardrobe that took up a good portion of their living space. "I was thinking I'd go for a Sofia Vergara look. What do you think?" He held up a skin tight white dress and a wig dyed in shades of warm browns and honeyed golds.

    "First of all...what?" Link arched eyebrows in confusion and slid his glasses onto his face. "We can't go to the wedding. We weren't invited. Secondly, why would I want to go? Why would you make me go? I thought you liked me, man!" He shook his head, his voice raising.

    "We were invited, thank you very much. Rhett asked specifically for Foxxy to bring you along. And I promised him you'd be there. Because I love you, child. And so does Rhett. Trust me."

    Link pursed his lips and jutted out his jaw in defiance. "I won't go. You can't make me."

    "For fucks sake, Link. Quit being such a stubborn asshole and listen to me." Craig raised his voice. Craig had never raised his voice to Link before. It startled them both. He pushed Link down onto his bed by the shoulders. "Quit being a selfish little prick and think about others for a change. Rhett has driven himself crazy trying to prove to you that he won't marry Jenny. Every single person who cares even an ounce for you has rallied behind him in an effort to make you see just how important you are to him. To us. I can't do this anymore. I can't swoop in and try to fix your life. It's up to you now." Craig dabbed at a single tear with his ring finger and sighed, sinking down to sit beside the other man. "Now you got me cryin'. It's a good thing I haven't put my face on yet."

    Link frowned and looked at his hands folded on his lap. He felt so small in this moment. "I'm sorry, Craig. I've been the biggest asshole ever."

    "You have."

    "I can't go, though. I have nothing to wear." Link acknowledged his meager possessions stashed in the old black bag beside the couch.

    Craig stood with a flourish. "Now we're talking, Cinderella. Just call me your fairy godmother."

    "You've been waiting your entire life to use that, haven't you?" Link smiled up at his friend.

    Craig simply winked in response and knelt down to open an old foot locker at the end of his bed. It had been where he stored his most precious keepsakes.   
"I want you to wear this." He draped a dry cleaner's clothing bag over Link's lap and sat back down.

    "What is it?" Link unzipped the bag to see a dark gray suit jacket draped over a pair of slim burgundy trousers and a dark blue button up shirt. A burgundy bow tie dangled from the collar.

    "It belonged to Miguel. It was what he wore when he and I were married. I want you to wear it today."

    Link's eyes were wide. "You were married? What happened? You never talk about him."

    Craig sighed and took Link's hands in his. "Some things a lady keeps to herself, Sugar. Some things just hurt too much to bring up." Link squeezed Craig's hands in an effort to comfort him.

    "I met Miguel a month after I was discharged from the Army. I landed in El Paso but missed my connecting flight back home to San Diego so I rented a car. It was a long, boring trip and the car radio barely worked, so I busied myself singing along to whatever I could find and made up my own lyrics when I didn't know the real ones. So I'm driving through Tucson and decide to get off the freeway for a bit, take the regular two lane highway for a while. Take in the scenery and whatnot. And boy what a scenery it was." Craig smiled fondly at the memory.

    "He was bent over the open hood of an ancient pick up truck. It was boiling hot outside and smoke was pouring out of the engine. He was this skinny thing, like you. His butt was, ooh. Child, he had the best booty. And it looked so good in the worn out Levi's he wore. I pulled over to help. Mind you, I knew I was gay then. Always knew. I just wasn't nearly as fabulous as I am now. I offered to take a look under the hood with him. His accent was thick, but he spoke English fluently. I introduced myself to him and he repeated it back, rolling it off his tongue. It sounded so foreign and romantic. I declared the vehicle dead on arrival and he smiled at me. His brown eyes glimmered at me and I melted. It was love at first sight. I know that sounds silly, but Bebe, it was the truth.

    "I offered him a ride, asked where he was going. _'I wanna go wherever you are going, Crrrraig.'_ " He imitated the thick accent and Link could see why Craig had swooned.

    "He was an illegal immigrant. He had literally just crossed the border not long before I arrived and when he saw me in my uniform, he had been afraid I was going to send him back. I took him with me. It was like he and I had known each other our entire lives. We made love that night in a hotel on the border between Arizona and California."

    "We were inseparable. We wanted to be married, just like all the straight couples. But you gotta remember, Child. This was when gay marriage was still illegal and only a handful of places performed civil unions. We drove all the way to San Francisco one day and tied the knot. He wore this very suit and I wore my mother's wedding dress. He said I was beautiful. Now, I had been experimenting with drag a bit, but he was so supportive and it was because of him that I am who I am now. "

    Link frowned. "What happened to him?"

    "Well, unfortunately, our marriage wasn't recognized as legal, so he couldn't get a green card. He was deported a year after our marriage. I have been trying to find a way to bring him back to me, back where he belongs. But it is a long and expensive process and I have been saving every dime I can so I can be with him again."

    Link was touched. "Is that why you are so adamant that I go today?"

    "Yes! Yes, child! You have a rare love. A fiery, fast, epic love. A love like Miguel and I have. Don't throw it away. Don't let Rhett get away. Don't wake up every day wishing he was beside you. Knowing there was more you could have done. Should have done." Craig squeezed Link's hands in his. Link smiled and squeezed back.

    "I'm gonna hop in the shower. We've got a lot to do!" Link popped off the old bed and disappeared into the small bathroom. Craig opened the foot locker once again, removing a framed picture that sat on piles and piles of envelopes, the most recent dated two weeks ago. The photo was of Miguel and himself, sitting on a blanket in a park. Miguel had his arm draped over Craig's shoulders and the other resting protectively on Craig's knee. Two matching gold bands sparkled in the sunlight. He ran his fingers over the glass, near Miguel's smiling face.

    "One day, mi Amor."

  


* * *

* * *

  
    Rhett stood awkwardly at the alter making small talk with the minister and tugging gently at the sleeves of his stylish black tuxedo as guests began shuffling into the beautiful old church. Most of the people were friends of Jenny's. People he had met maybe once or twice. Family members of hers, dressed to the nines with their noses in the air as if they were some sort of blue-blooded California royalty. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of tastefully dressed young women, all in gorgeous dresses and tall heels. He recognized them as both the ladies from Link's empowerment class as well as the dancers from the club. Angel wiggled her fingers shyly at him. Her red a-line dress fit her like a glove, the lacy top accentuating her delicate collarbone. Following behind them, like a proud mother hen was Mary Jo. She too was dressed in her finest formal wear. It was a tight black dress, but over it, she wore a leather vest with various biker patches emblazoned on it. Her leathery chest, tanned and wrinkled from years of sunshine, burst out of the dress and the hint of a faded tattoo on her breast peeked out. Rhett smiled at the woman, a style all her own. She was accompanied by a short, rotund man. His dark hair slicked back and his floral print shirt was loud under his linen suit.

    "Is that Danny DiVito?" The minister whispered to Rhett. Rhett had no idea who the man was, but he was glad to have him along for the ride, regardless.

    Not long later, a sun-weathered man entered the sanctuary. His suit was a bit too big, a tinge of dirt darkened the khaki colored fabric. It looked like it was recovered from a lost and found bin, and in reality, probably had been. The man had trimmed his beard but still wore an old beat up ball cap with various war medals pinned to it. He winked at Rhett and the tall man recognized him as Chuck, the homeless man from the bar. He sat beside one of the dancers, Crystal, if Rhett wasn't mistaken. She took his rough hand in hers, smiled and kissed his cheek, leaving a smudge of mauve lipstick on his aged skin. Her curled blonde hair tickled Chuck's nose and Rhett heard him chuckle cheerfully. It made Rhett smile brightly.

    Tiny entered next, making quite an entrance and it made Rhett chuckle deeply. Tiny had worn a black Armani knock off and dark sunglasses. He had a slim Asian woman on his arm. She was stunning in a long silver gown. Tiny had turned the aisle between the pews into his own personal red carpet. Smiling and pointing finger guns to the other guests, most of which had never seen his commercial for **_Super Mint Power Ultra_** brand toothpaste (a brand popular throughout Japan, but had yet to gain any real footing in the States).

    Rhett scanned the crowded church, hoping to see Craig and most importantly...Link. They weren't there. Further up on the groom's side was Mike, Chase, and Stevie. Mike wore his signature beanie with his rented suit, a look which had left Stevie slightly annoyed. Everyone he had asked to help participate in the plan was there. Everyone but the two people he needed most to see.

    "We're almost ready." The minister whispered to Rhett. He tugged again at his sleeves nervously. He was just about to respond to the holy servant when the large doors to the sanctuary flew open and a vision in white appeared. Foxxy looked absolutely stunning. The white dress hugged all her manufactured curves, it's high neckline tight along the silicone breastplate. The heels were classic and open toed. Her makeup was flawless and the large golden hooped earrings dangled gently. Holding her hand was Link. Rhett felt his heart stop beating for a moment. He looked so handsome in the gray and burgundy outfit, his black leather shoes shined in contrast to the worn out carpet beneath them. He smiled shyly toward the group of friends as they cheered him on.

    Rhett couldn't breathe. Link had come. Link was here. He was really here, sitting in the back of the congregation. He wanted to run to him, scoop him up and kiss him then and there. But before he could bring himself to move his feet, the organ began to play the familiar wedding march.

    The wedding party began to descend toward Rhett. He swallowed hard. He wasn't ready for this. This was all happening so fast. He watched as several women in matching black dresses walked down the aisle on the arm of various male relatives. Rhett hadn't had any male friends to make up his groomsmen, so Jenny's two younger brothers and a couple of handsome cousins stepped in. Finally, Jenny's sister Lexi came down arm in arm with Alex. Alex had never looked so serious in his life and it made Rhett smile briefly. At last, behind them came Jenny on the arm of her father. He kissed her cheek and handed her off, glowering at Rhett briefly.

    "Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony these two souls. Two souls who found each other, who care for one another, who walk beside each other through this life..." The minister began. Rhett watched Jenny's big brown eyes dart around the large crowd. Rhett knew her well enough to know she was upset at the new guests. Surely because it would throw off the meal count, if not for any other reason.

    "Jenny's sister has prepared a reading. Lexi?" He motioned to the spitting image of Jenny. She was tall and blonde like her sister, but her smile was softer. Her eyes more caring. Rhett noticed her eyes drift to Stevie and her cheeks flush slightly. _'Oh, that is glorious.'_ Rhett thought to himself.

    She cleared her throat and looked to Rhett, knowing. She winked at him and Rhett wondered just how much she knew. Had Jenny told her? Of course, she had. They were twins. Best friends from the womb to the tomb. Her eyes scanned the crowd. Probably trying to decide which man had stolen his heart and broken her sister's. Yet she didn't seem mad. "This is from _The Princess Bride_ by William Goldman. It was our favorite story growing up." She unfolded a piece of paper that had been tucked into the strap of her champagne colored dress.

 _"'Do I love you? My God, if your love were a grain of sand, mine would be a universe of beaches...I have stayed these years in my hovel because of you. I have taught myself languages because of you. I have made my body strong because I thought you might be pleased by a strong body. I have lived my life with only the prayer that some sudden dawn you might glance in my direction. I have not known a moment in years when the sight of you did not send my heart careening against my rib cage. I have not known a night when your visage did not accompany me to sleep. There has not been a morning when you did not flutter behind my waking eyelids..._ _I love you. Okay? Want it louder? I love you. Spell it out, should I? I ell-oh-vee-ee why-oh-you. Want it backward? You love I."'_  She touched Rhett's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Tell him." She went back to her place beside her sister.

    "Now, Rhett has a song he has written for this moment." The minister stepped aside and handed Rhett his old acoustic guitar. Jenny feigned surprise and the crowd sighed with content awe.

    "Hey. Hi. Um. Thanks for coming. I uh. I wrote this song for the love of my life and uh. Well, they've never heard it, so it's kind of a surprise for everyone. Anyway. Here it is." He began to strum at the guitar, his voice wavered at first, but once his eyes connected with the bright blue eyes in the back of the church, his voice became stronger. His strumming became surer.

  
_I don't need company_   
_In the company of you_   
_And I don't need love_   
_Because your love will do_

_And I've got you_   
_And you've got me_   
_And that's all we need_

_I don't need air_   
_I don't need to breathe_   
_And I don't need rest_   
_I don't have time to sleep_

_Because I've got you_   
_And you've got me_   
_And that's all we need_

_When I get up, so do you_   
_When you get home_   
_I sleep right through_   
_And on the road_   
_I sleep alone_   
_And I can't wait_   
_Until I'm home_

_Because I've got you_   
_And you've got me_   
_Yeah, I've got you_   
_And you've got me_   
_And that's all we need_

  


    His eyes never left Link through the duration of the song. He had missed singing for Link. He had missed seeing the starry-eyed expression on his face as he hung on every word. The guests all clapped and a few whistled, causing Jenny's father to bristle in his seat.

    "Before we say our vows, I ask of you, the closest people in this young couple's life, is there any reason why anyone would wish these two to not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your..." The minister was cut off by Alex.

    Alex patted his suit in an exaggerated manner and declared loudly. "I've misplaced the rings!"

    Jenny's eyes flashed fire at Alex. He was making a spectacle of the hard work she had put into the planning. Alex had taken it upon himself to go first. To take one for the team. Her anger would be first and foremost with him.

    "He shouldn't marry her, he should marry me. I'm more of a woman than she is!" Foxxy stood tall and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "And I look better in white."

    "No, he should be with me!" Jill, one of the girls from the dance class stood up. Followed by several other girls, all crying out "No me!" And executing a perfectly choreographed cat fight. Jenny's eyes narrowed in anger and confusion. She was well aware these women were not vying for his companionship. What was he up to?

    Tiny stood and in a perfect Shakespearean accent professed "This woman’s an easy glove, my lord, she goes off and on at pleasure," before taking a bow. The man was a ham, that was certain. Jenny gasped.

    "Rhett! What is going on? Who are these people?"

    "He's my child's father!" Crystal cried out.

    "I'm his father and I don't approve!" Chuck stood, getting in on the fun. He hadn't known this was going to happen, but he hadn't had this much fun amidst chaos since the war.

    Lexi joined in, laughing. "Rhett is actually three dwarves in a suit. It'd be bigamy!"

    "Lexi! What the hell?" Jenny gasped at her sister. She joined in the laughter. She realized the absurdity of the situation and saw the humor twinkling in her sister's identically dark brown eyes. Lexi had always had a way to bring out the human side of her uptight sister.

    "He's gayer than the front row at a Cher concert!" She threw down her bouquet and doubled over in laughter.

    "That's enough!" Jenny's father stood, bellowing. His face was flushed dark red and his veins bulged on his forehead. "This isn't some sort of circus! You all are making a mockery of the whole institution of marriage! Father Paul, please continue with the vows." He shot Rhett a knowing look. A look that would make murderers on death row cower in fear.

    Link stood and the room grew silent, everyone sat back down and looked at him expectantly. "He shouldn't marry her because I love him. I love him more than the stars love the night sky. More than the sea loves the sand. I love him more than I ever thought another person could be loved."

    Rhett ran to him, the hall silent as he made his way to the back. Link met him halfway and allowed himself to be taken into Rhett's strong arms. "I love you too, Link." He captured Link's lips with his own, pulling him tightly to his chest as if trying to forge themselves together as one.

    Rhett released Link to a roar of cheers and looked back to the alter. Jenny was smiling at him. "I'm sorry," he mouthed to her.

    She nodded to him and shooed him, mouthing "go" to him. The short man Rhett hadn't recognized stood up and clapped his hands together.

    "Celebratory drinks at the Pink Kitten! They're on me!"

    Link whispered "Big Pete" in Rhett's ear and smiled brightly, pulling him out of the church and into the warm afternoon sun.

* * *

* * *

  
    The bar was packed with well-wishers and friends. Rhett was surprised to see just how many people actually showed up to celebrate with them. Granted, some probably came for the free alcohol, but others came to clap the men on the back and congratulate them on their love.

    Two people were obviously absent: Jenny's parents. No doubt they were angrily licking their wounded egos back at the reception hall. Rhett knew that Gerald and Grace would try to make life hell for him. Sue him for all he had. It didn't matter. They could take it all. As long as he had Link.

    Jenny and Lexi entered the lively club. Jenny had changed into a sparkly strapless dress and Lexi came in high waisted trouser pants and a lacy bralette with a flannel shirt draped over her shoulders. Rhett released Link from his grasp and walked to the twins- his former fiancee, and sister to be.

    "This party is great, Rhett! Where's Link?" Jenny had to raise her voice to be heard over the loud music.

    "He's around. The girls are trying to get him to dance for us."

    Lexi's eyes grew wide and Jenny explained, "he left me for a stripper."

    "He's not a stripper. He's a pole dancer. He only takes his clothes off for me." Rhett smiled wide and looked at Lexi. "I want to introduce you to my friend, Stevie." He pulled her to the bar where the stunning strawberry blonde girl stood talking to Alex.

    "What the hell? You too, Lexi?" Jenny called out, laughter in her voice. Rhett had never heard Jenny laugh as much as she had today.

    "Come on, Link. Please?! Dance for us!" Angel and her new friend Lynn were cooing at the dark haired dancer, drinks sloshing in their hands.

    "Oh alright." He smiled a goofy smile and hopped up on the stage. He shucked his jacket off with one swift motion, undid his bow tie and rolled up the sleeves to his dress shirt, careful to not wrinkle it too badly. He'd have to return it to Craig at the end of the night. He slid his shoes off and placed them at the edge of the stage. He signaled to Angel to hit play. Rilo Kiley's "The Moneymaker" began to play. Link sauntered to the pole in time with the bass line. He climbed the pole and spun around as the crowd cheered. Jenny even found herself whooping along with the other girls in the crowd. Rhett found her and draped his arm around her shoulder.

    "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier. I just...it was stupid and petty and..."

    "It's fine, Rhett. You did what you had to do. And it really did piss off Daddy." She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek softly. "Would it be weird if I threw money at him?"

    Rhett laughed and led her to the front of the crowd. Link had unbuttoned his shirt and was joined on the stage by Angel, Crystal, Mary Jo, and Lynn. Each woman was in their element and Link was smoldering. Link reached his hand down to Rhett and pulled him onto the stage. He draped his long arms over Rhett's shoulders and began to grind into him. He trailed his hands down Rhett's chest and rested them on his waist. Rhett brought his forehead down to rest on Link's. Together they danced, skin on skin. Oblivious to the people surrounding them, cheering them on.

    "Let's get out of here," Link whispered into Rhett's lips.

_'She says out, out, out, hell yeah._ _She says out, out, out, yeah'_

    "Hell yeah," Rhett whispered back.

* * *

* * *

  
    The two men burst through the rear exit and into an alleyway. It was by no means romantic, but Rhett didn't care. He pushed Link up against the dirty brick wall and kissed him hard.Link opened his mouth to allow Rhett's tongue entry.

    "I've missed you so much." Rhett breathed into Link.

    "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should never have..." Rhett stopped Link from speaking.

    "It's the past. Let's focus on now. On the future. Our future." He dragged his lips down and captured Link's sweaty neck with his hungry mouth, growling softly.

    "Get a room, you two. And Link. Don't you be messing up that suit!" Foxxy burst through the door, waggling a long finger at them. Rhett ran to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

    "Thanks, mama."

    "Oh, child." She hugged him back and kissed his bearded cheek, leaving a smear of ruby red lipstick behind. She released him and looked at Link.

    "Here, Bebe. You're gonna need this." She handed him his bag and winked. "I left you both a change of clothes in the dressing room. Change out of them fancy suits and hit the road. Your hotel room in Phoenix won't wait forever."

    "What hotel room?" Rhett asked. He had been planning on stopping at some cheap motel when his eyes grew too tired to see.

    "Well, with the money Alex got pawning the rings, plus a little extra from all of us...well...we got you the honeymoon suite at the nicest hotel in all of Phoenix."

    "Craig. I don't know what to say." Rhett dropped the alternate identity.

    "This is for love. A fiery, fast, epic love. Go. Be together. And don't forget to write me." He wrapped his arms around the two men and planted a sweet kiss on both of their foreheads. "Go now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, amiright?
> 
> Rhett's song is "When I Get Up" by Tegan and Sara, which you can listen to [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vf6G5a-t7RA)
> 
> The song Link dances to later on is "The Moneymaker" by Rilo Kiley, which you can find [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtyhWo8qngk)


	24. Part 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys say goodbye to Los Angeles and hello to the start of something wonderful.

* * *

* * *

    The two men grinned stupidly as they shucked off their fancy garments and slid into the familiar causal attire. Link neatly folded the borrowed outfit and, after clearing a space on the untidy vanity counter, he gently placed the clothing upon it with a soft pat and a content smile. Rhett, on the other hand, let the clothing fall in a crumpled pile at his feet. He pulled on his tight gray jeans and heard Link sigh audibly.

    "What?" Rhett smiled. He couldn't help it. He loved all of Link's sounds, regardless of his mood.

    "You're so messy," Link bent down to gather up the rented tuxedo off the floor.

    Rhett watched as Link bent at the waist, his dark blue jeans pulling across his perky ass and dropped the tee shirt he was holding. Link looked over his shoulder and winked exaggeratedly.

    "You like what you see, big guy?"

    "God, yes." Rhett licked his lips and bent to grab the shirt he dropped without removing his eyes from the smaller man in front of him.

    Link folded the tux quickly and sat it beside Miguel's suit with care. "I can't believe they got us a fancy room."

    "I can. Those people out there care for you so much. And so do I." Rhett wrapped his arms around Link from behind and rested his bearded cheek on Link's temple.

    "Gosh, your beard is scratchy," Link giggled and leaned back into Rhett's chest. "I like it."

    Rhett hummed in response, swaying gently; rocking back and forth to the muffled music pulsating from the front of the building. Link leaned his head back and pursed his lips for a kiss. Rhett happily obliged, bending down to capture the soft pink flesh with his.

    "Mmm," Link hummed, causing Rhett to smile into Link's lips. "I missed this. Us. I never thought I'd get to feel this way. Never thought I'd need someone so much." He turned to look into the soft jade eyes. Rhett said nothing, only kissed him again in response.

    Link smiled wistfully. "I guess we should say goodbye to everyone, huh?"

    Rhett nodded in agreement and followed the brunette back to the main part of the bar.

    'Call Your Girlfriend' by Robyn thumped through the speakers, drowning out the voices of the guests as they danced and tried to make small talk. Rhett laughed to himself at the choice of song. When the crowd noticed the two men standing at the edge of the dance floor with clasped hands, they roared with excitement. Link blushed at the attention and cast his gaze up to the taller man beside him, trying to catch his eyes with his. Rhett squeezed the smaller hand in encouragement and cleared his throat.

    "Hey," he began. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Link and I, I mean, especially me, but yeah...Link and I wanna thank you all from the bottom of our hearts for everything you have done to make this happen for us. It means the world to us. My, uh. My family..." Rhett cleared his throat and looked at his feet. "My family isn't here to celebrate because they didn't want to. They didn't want to be a family, with me _,_ anymore. They aren't here to be a part of my happiness because of what, or should I say, who makes me happy. But, because of this man here," he kissed the back of Link's hand, "I have found a new family in all of you." He looked at Craig. Craig wiped a tear from his painted face with a handkerchief provided by Big Pete.

    "I am so, so grateful for each and every one of you. And I know I am doing you all a huge disservice by taking Link to the other side of the country." The crowd cheered and laughed, causing Link to redden.

    "We're ready to hit the road, so we came out to say our goodbyes and give hugs," Link choked out. "This is all so overwhelming. I mean, last night I thought I had lost him forever. I had gone to his apartment a final time to try to beg forgiveness for breaking up with him. I was going to win him back. But he was gone. I figured he had come to his senses and gone back to you," Link looked at Jenny with sad eyes. "But  y'all believed in us. Even when we didn't. I can't thank you enough." He released Rhett's hand and approached Craig with open arms.

    "Thanks, mama. I am really gonna miss you." Craig caught a sob in his throat. It was an undignified sound for a queen to make, Craig thought.

    "Oh, good gracious. You are making a mess of me, child." He grasped Link by the hands and swung them between their bodies. "You will call and write me, won't you?"

    Link kissed his friend's tear stained cheek and smiled wide, "Of course! Silly girl."

    "On the topic of keeping in touch," Big Pete stepped up and held a small package out to his surrogate son. "It's a phone. All of our numbers are programmed in there, so you better keep in touch, son." He placed a plump hand on Link's bony shoulder and smiled up at him. His gold capped tooth sparkling under the bright lights.

    "Of course, Pete." Link shook the hand of his former boss and felt himself get pulled into a bear hug. As Pete pulled away, he slid a fat brown envelope in Link's palm. "Just a little something to help you get settled. It's money from Junior's trust fund. You deserve it more than he does. He'll just end up spending it on video games and blow." He laughed brusquely, his raspy Italian-American voice vibrated throughout his establishment. "I mean it, Link. You're like the son I always wanted." He hugged Link once more and placed an exaggerated kiss on his clean-shaven cheek. "Atta boy."

    Link looked back at Rhett, his eyes wide, his mouth gaping like a fish. He hadn't expected such extravagant gifts from his friends, no. His family. These people gave outside their means in order to provide a new beginning for two people they cared about. It blew his mind.

    Pete spoke again, snapping Link out of his daze. "Now, I know it isn't much, but I know you'll put it to good use." He winked and turned his attention to Rhett, who was standing a few feet away. "If you ever hurt him, I have plenty of associates who know all the best piers on the East Coast."

    Rhett gasped, the rumors had been true after all. "I hear you. Loud and clear, sir."

    Rhett and Link worked their way to the exit, doling out hugs and receiving well wishes as they neared the exit. Finally, after what felt like ages of goodbyes and tears, they hit fresh air. It was late afternoon and the sun still hung in the sky lazily. Craig and Alex had parked the U-Haul on the street in front of the bar and decorated the windows of Rhett's sedan, attached to the rear of the truck with a rented trailer, with soapy capital letters proclaiming "EAST COAST OR BUST!" Rhett opened the passenger seat for Link when Jenny came running out of the club on tipsy high heels.

    "Guys. Guys, wait." She approached Link and he flinched nervously. "Link. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I called you a fag...and a fuckboy." She giggled softly and hiccuped. "I was just jealous. But, can you blame me? Look at you! You're so hot."

    Link reddened at the drunken compliment. "Well, Jenny. The feeling was mutual, but I forgive you for the name calling. I probably would have done the same thing, honestly...or worse." Link thought back to the night he put his neighbor in intensive care.

    "Jenny, we really have to get going." Rhett approached the pair and placed a large hand on the small of Link's back to steer him back to the truck.

    "Rhett! Rhett, wait!" Jenny called, once more.

    "What is it, Jenny?" He turned around to face her. She wrapped her thin arms around him and whispered in his ear.

    "Your friend, Alex. Is he single?"

    Rhett chuckled deeply. "Oh, ho. What? Alex? Really?"

    "What?" She shrugged, "he's cute in a low maintenance kind of way. Plus, I'm not looking to get married. Can't a single lady fool around once in a while?" She winked and elbowed her ex in the ribs. Rhett nodded and laughed. Alex was going to be so stoked.

    "Go on. Get outta here, before it gets dark." She waved as the men climbed into the cab of the truck and pulled away, toward their new life. 

* * *

* * *

  
    Rhett watched the sun set in the rear view mirror as Link dozed quietly beside him. His head rested on the cool glass, his mouth open slightly. There was something so perfect, so calm, so comforting about this moment and it was all Rhett could do to contain his joy. He wanted to pull the truck over, dance in the middle of the freeway and yell out his love at the top of his lungs. Instead, he settled for quick glances to his right every so often. Just to make sure this was real. To make sure Link was real. And really there, sitting beside him. The radio played softly, quiet enough to not disturb Link, yet loud enough for Rhett to have something to listen to, apart from Link's sweet breathing and occasional sleep utterance.

    They had been on the road for four hours and the sun was barely visible on the horizon. The sky was painted in hues of reds, oranges, pinks and purples. It was one of those Southwestern sunsets that Rhett had always seen in movies and on souvenir paintings, but never in person. It was stunning. Link should be awake to see this.

    "Link, Link wake up." Rhett nudged him softly. Link woke and adjusted his plastic frames. He rubbed his eyes, fuzzy from sleep, and looked at Rhett curiously.

    "Are we at the hotel already?" He looked out the window of the moving van, frowning slightly.

    "Nah, man. Still got a bit to go. But look at that sunset. Isn't it amazing?"

    "It is. It's really beautiful. But I still prefer lookin' at you." Link looked at Rhett with a crooked smile. Rhett blushed and punched Link lightly on the shoulder.

    "Are you hungry? Do you want to stop somewhere and grab a burger or somethin'?" Rhett cleared his throat and looked back to the road ahead.

    "Nah. I just wanna get to the hotel as soon as possible." Link placed his left hand on Rhett's leg and slid it up, gently caressing the inside of his thigh.

    "Really?" Rhett moaned softly. Link squeezed the denim covered flesh of his thigh and purred.

    "Mmmhmm."

    "W-why? Are you still tired?" Rhett gripped the wheel harder, his body growing warm as Link drew lazy circles dangerously close to Rhett's crotch.

    "Nope. Not tired. Hungry."

    "We can stop for a bur-hoo- a burger..." Rhett gasped as Link's fingers grazed over the zipper of his pants. The zipper that was currently being pressed into a fast growing arousal.

    "Don't want a burger. I'd rather have this..." Link placed his palm over Rhett's erection and palmed it roughly.

    "OH!" Rhett gasped, his hips involuntarily bucking into Link's palm. He gripped the steering wheel hard, causing his knuckles to turn white as he felt Link slowly slide the zipper down.

    "What? Whaddaya doin' down there?" Rhett arched his neck, causing the top of his head to rest on the vinyl headrest. He resisted the urge to close his eyes as Link popped the metal button open.

    "Who me? Nothing?" Link slid his hand into the open jeans, resting his hand on top of boxer clad hard on.

    "Link! We'll crash the van if you keep this up!" Rhett didn't want it to stop, necessarily. He was well aware, however, that based on previous experiences with the other man in the stationary safety of his bedroom, receiving head while driving 65 miles per hour down a busy interstate would only end in one very not safe for work coroner's report.

    "Well, either drive faster or pull over." Link pulled out Rhett's cock and unbuckled his seat belt in one swift movement. He leaned over and placed his lips to the hot, throbbing head.  

    "Link! Oh! Ho ho! Oh, gosh! Be careful!" Rhett took one hand cautiously off the steering wheel and placed it on the back of Link's head, enjoying the feel of his soft hair on his fingertips as well as the feeling of oral stimuli at an increased rate of speed. The world seemed to blur around him as he focused on the view of the road in front of him and the soft sucking sounds coming from below.

    Rhett considered pulling over, but the sides of the roads were narrow and for emergencies only. Heaven forbid he pull off into the emergency lane only to be greeted by a concerned highway patrolman. _'Sorry, officer, but this was an emergency. If he didn't give me a blowjob right away, we were both going to die.'_

    Link continued, still. He'd drag his tongue up the long, silky shaft, encircle the head with his pliant mouth. He'd flick at the slit with the tip of his tongue and trace his long, delicate fingers along the throbbing vein that spanned the length of Rhett. With every gasp, every low moan, every deep unguarded breath that Rhett took, Link continued.

    Rhett came as they entered Goodyear, Arizona. He mentally noted the interesting town name and hoped that it was a sign for things to come. For a good year. Link swallowed and tucked his partner's dick back into his pants after clumsily wiping it down with some napkins left by the previous renter.

    "Link...holy shit..." Rhett couldn't catch his breath, shocked by the impromptu interaction as well as his ability to keep the vehicle upright and moving in the right direction.

    "So, Rhett." Link smiled, licking his lips clean of any remaining evidence.

    "Huh?" Rhett looked to the man beside him with sex clouded eyes.

    "Are we there yet?"

* * *

* * *

  
    "Whoa! Look at this place, Rhett!" Link said in awe as they entered the lobby of the hotel. The place was brightly lit with a clean, modern styling. Lots of white, metallic golds and exposed dark woods decorated the immaculate room. Rhett approached the check-in counter, his hand gripping Link's tightly.

    "Welcome to Hotel Nix. How may I assist you today?" A short man with large blue eyes and wavy dark hair that was styled short on the sides but longer on the top greeted the men. His smile was wide and his teeth were nearly perfect, save for a slight gap between his two front teeth. His name tag was engraved with 'Jake' in a simple font.

    "Hi, uh...Jake. We have a reservation. Our friend made it for us, so we're not sure what name he used..." Rhett placed his elbow on the counter and propped his bearded chin in his hands. Jake flushed and regarded his computer.

    "McLaughlin/Neal? For the honeymoon suite?" He tapped away, clearly flustered by the giant man.

    "Yeah. That's us." Link was quick to cut in. He scooted closer to Rhett.

    "Okay. I just need some identification..." Jake replied coolly, his eyes giving Link a swift once over. The men pulled out their licenses and slid them across the counter.

    "Oh, my! There is no way you're this old, Mr. McLaughlin. You could easily pass for someone ten years younger." He winked at Rhett and slid the laminated plastic card back to him. "And here you are, Mr. Neal." He flicked the card at Link, causing him to flinch and release Rhett's hand in order to catch it.

    "Okay, gentlemen. Here are your keys. Conner will help you with your bags."

    "That's okay. We don't need any help." Link picked up his black bag and slung it over his shoulder.

    "Fine. Well, if you need anything," Jake looked to Rhett, "anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask."

    "Thank you very much, Jake." Rhett shook the young man's hand and headed for the elevator. "Are you coming, Link?" Link shot Jake a final icy glance before catching up to Rhett and roughly pressing his lips to his boyfriend's.

    Once inside the elevator, Rhett spoke. "What was that for? Not that I minded..."

    "Dude was so into you, man."

    "What? No, he wasn't. Was he?" Rhett was utterly clueless. Link shook his head in disbelief.

    "Yeah, man. He wanted to climb you like a tree." Link crossed his arms as the elevator continued its ascent to the top floor.

    "What? Naw, man." Rhett laughed. Link pressed the emergency stop button, causing the car to jerk to a stop in the shaft. "What are you doing, Link?"

    Link pushed Rhett against the chrome and white walls of the small car and kissed him passionately. He lifted at Rhett's soft cotton tee with deft fingers. One warm hand came to a rest on Rhett's belly button, the soft, sparse hairs that surrounded it tickled his palm. His other hand wrapped around the back of Rhett's thick neck. Rhett pulled Link in closer, his large palms gripping his firm, round ass.

    Rhett could feel Link's arousal growing with every fevered kiss. Every sensual touch. Much in the same way his own body reacted to Link's greedy kisses and excited fingers. "Come on, let's get to our room. I'm sure there is a camera in here."

    "Let 'im watch." Link growled into Rhett's neck.

    "Someone's feeling kinky." Rhett teased and reached to release the emergency brake. The car creaked, dropped slightly and then resumed it's journey upward. The door dinged and opened on the top floor. Link still wrapped around Rhett, mouth on his neck.

    "Oh, pardon us!" An older woman apologized, stepping into the car. He husband followed suit after allowing the men to depart the car. Rhett flushed a deep crimson and nodded politely to the woman, a tourist in a floppy hat and floral sundress. As the door shut, Rhett heard her speak to her husband. "Remember when we were like that, Roger?"

    "What do you mean, 'when'?" Link heard a joyful feminine giggle as the elevator descended. He smiled, hoping he and Rhett would be that in love when they were old and gray.

    "That could be us, Link!" Rhett exclaimed happily. Link shoved him playfully as they unlocked the door to their rented rooms.

    The place was absolutely stunning. There was a full-size kitchen, a living space with a sleek white couch and a huge TV mounted to the wall. To the left was a large bathroom with a full-size jet stream bathtub as well as a shower, a bidet and a large vanity sink. The complementary soaps and creams were high quality and the towels were fluffy, fresh, and smelled like a warm summer evening. The bedroom had one massive California King sized bed, bedecked with mounds of soft pillows covered in white linen with gold accents. The duvet was fluffy and embellished with gold to match the pillows. The walls, two of which were exposed brick, painted roughly with white paint to make them appear aged, were decorated with large mirrors and local artwork. On the bedside table was a basket filled with condoms, lube, various toys and a card that said simply "Have fun! XO- Foxxy."

    "This is amazing!" Rhett ran his hand over the soft duvet and smiled at Link. "So what room should we fuck in first?"

    Link burst out in laughter. "Straight to the point. I like that in a man." He approached the tall man as he unbuttoned his shirt.

    Rhett bit his lip as he watched the other man approach him. "Yeah? What else do you look for in a man?"

    "Well, he's got to be, like, freakishly tall. And smart. And have a beard that lumberjacks would envy." Link punctuated every point with a soft kiss. On the neck, his jaw. His lips.

    "Mmmm. What else?" Rhett closed his eyes and allowed Link to explore his body with his smooth hands and soft lips.

    "Well, he's gotta be a bit of a know-it-all. And he has to have the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen. And he's gotta be able to sing. Like, really sing. And, " Link ran his hands underneath Rhett's shirt and caressed his small nipples, "he's gotta be great in bed." He pushed Rhett down onto the pristine bed and slipped the soft shirt off, exposing Rhett's freckled skin.

    Rhett touched Link's exposed chest. He had left his shirt opened, but still on. He ran his fingers through the coarse dark chest hair and up, over his exposed shoulder bones, savoring the feeling of the soft, warm skin under his fingers.

    Link kissed and nibbled his way down Rhett's neck, across his firm chest and down until he was met with the denim waistband of Rhett's pants. He wanted to tug the pants down, zipper be damned, but the pants were just too tight. They hugged every curve, every bulge. Link loved it, he truly did. But in this moment, he hated just how tight they were. "Goddamned skinny jeans." He grumbled as he broke open the fly and tugged the pants down with a mighty jerk, exposing Rhett's naked manhood to the cool recycled air. Link took it in his hands.

    Rhett threw his head back into the pile of pillows and arched his back, jutting his pelvis up and into Link's hands. "Link! Gosh! Can I? Please?"

    "No, it's my turn."He slid the shirt off his back in one smooth motion and then stood and dropped his jeans and underwear to the floor. Rhett moaned and slid his hand down his own torso, grasping himself at the sight of the naked man standing above him. "Turn over. On your side"

    Rhett obliged, rolling over onto his side. Link climbed into the bed beside him. He slid his arm down the length of Rhett's long arms, softly. Gently caressing the goose-bumped flesh. He kissed his neck, his shoulder blades. Every solitary freckle that speckled his broad back. He peppered kisses down his spine until he reached the fleshy mounds of Rhett's ass. He kissed the soft skin.

    "Ha! You actually kissed my ass! I thought that was just an expression!" Rhett chuckled.

    "Don't kill the mood, man." Link scolded and bit the soft pink skin as a warning.

    "Oh!"

    Link pulled the cheeks apart, licking the soft cleft and the perineum before flicking his tongue over the clenched pink hole. He felt Rhett flinch and heard him moan. He slid his tongue into the tight space and wrapped his left arm around Rhett's waist to grasp his hard cock.

    "Do that again," Rhett growled low. So he did. Slightly deeper this time. Link released Rhett and grabbed for the lube. He generously slathered it around Rhett's hole and slid a finger in, slowly at first. Once his knuckle breached its tight grasp, he pulled out, causing Rhett to gasp lightly. He inserted it again, wiggling it around a bit, more out of his own curiosity and silliness than as a means for sexual gratification.

    "Quit fooling around in there, man. I need more!" Rhett barked, his voice rough. Link did as he was told, adding a finger, then another until Rhett couldn't take the anticipation any longer.

    "On your back. I want to look at you." Link ordered. Rhett flopped onto his back and looked up at the dark-haired man. His eyes searched for the cerulean eyes he loved so much. Link centered himself between Rhett's long legs, throwing them up over his shoulders and leaned down to capture Rhett's mouth with his. Rhett stopped him before their lips connected and gently removed the dark plastic frames. He looked deep into Link's eyes, seeing nothing but love and trust behind them. Their lips came together, softly. Rhett flicked his tongue between Link's perfect lips and hummed softly.

    "I'm ready."

    Link unrolled a condom and slid in on in one smooth motion. He applied more lube, just in case, and gently at first, inserted himself inside the other man. Rhett grimaced, closing his eyes hard against the pleasurable pain he was experiencing. "Keep going."

    Soon, Link was completely immersed within Rhett, sweaty skin on sweaty skin. He partially pulled himself out before thrusting back in, finding a rhythm that caused Rhett to whimper with want.

    "Hurry, Link. I'm so close." Rhett grasped for the words, his mind too caught up in the myriad of sensations he was feeling. He clasped at Link's back, leaving red impressions with every thrust, every moan, every 'I love you'.

    "Fuck, Rhett. I love you so fucking much. Rhett." With every thrust, his dark hair fell further into his eyes, impairing his blurry vision even further. Rhett let go of Link's sweaty back and cradled Link's flushed face. As he brushed the hair out of his partner's face, Link came.

    "Oh, Rhett. Oh!" Link's body continued to thrust and jerk into Rhett, the viscous white liquid safe in its latex containment. Rhett's cock twitched at the sound of his name on Link's lips, bruised from kisses. Link grasped at the throbbing cock and dragged his tongue over the head, lapping up any pre-come that had managed to leak out.

    "Link! Wait!" Rhett balled the duvet in his fists and bucked his hips, causing his body to expel the pent up ejaculation all over Link's chest and neck. The semen mixed with sweat. Link looked down on his chest and laughed.

    "Well, at least you missed my face."

    "There's always next time." Rhett winked before collapsing back onto the fluffy pillows.


	25. Part 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road again...
> 
> ...this is the beginning of the end....
> 
> ...or is it just the beginning?

* * *

* * *

 

    "Oh, oh, gosh Link!" Rhett moaned into Link's neck, the rest of his body submerged in the hot soapy bath. Turning on the jets had been an amazing idea and Rhett was forever grateful to Link for suggesting it. Link was slung low in the tub, his neck resting on a pristine white bath pillow. Tobacco and vanilla scented candles burned in various places throughout the bathroom, casting a dim, sensual light throughout the spacious room. Rhett dove his hands into the bubbly water and slid them down Link's wet hips, thighs; finally wrapping his large hands around Link's skinny calves and pulling them out of the water. Link giggled, his eyes closed tight and his mouth drawn wide, teeth exposed. He draped his long legs over Rhett's shoulders, allowing the other man to slide his own body to the space between. Their torsos connected as Rhett nibbled the damp neck of his lover.He ran his left hand over Link's chest; long, agile fingers navigated through the softened dark curls of hair on Link's strong chest. He wrapped his other large hand around both cocks, hard from arousal and slick from the high-end bubble bath the hotel provided. It smelled of lavender and some other flower that Rhett couldn't place. Verbena? Rose? Either way, it was a long way from the Mr. Bubble of his childhood.

    Link let out a sputtered moan; the way Rhett touched him came as a welcome surprise every time. He pulled his hands from the bath, splashing water over the sides in the process, small puddles formed on the marble floor."Oops," he grinned. The soap bubbles clung to his skin; his arms, hands.Tight clusters of bubbles weaved throughout the hair on his arms, matting it down. He took Rhett's flushed face in his sudsy hands and brought it to his, connecting their lips in a long, slow kiss. Rhett let out a low chuckle as he pulled away from those lips he loved so much. The lips he dreamed about nightly. He'd had plenty of experience with various sets of lips in the past, from the rough cheek kisses of smokey breathed great aunts to the sticky lip gloss covered lips of his high school girlfriends; their strawberry Lip Smackers leaving him with not so fond memories of high school parties. Spin the bottle. The back of the movie theater while trying to focus on whatever movie was playing at the single screen theater at the time. Jack's chapped lips that night at his first real kegger. Jenny's soft, feminine lips; the crimson makeup often transferring onto his skin, his beard. But Link's were different. They were soft, sort of like Jenny's- only better. Sweet and smooth from his choice of lip balm. Link's kisses were perfect, like it came naturally to him.

    "I can't believe we're here," he pressed his forehead to Link's and continued stroking themselves beneath the bubbly surface. He drew his left hand up, away from Link's chest and cradled his stubbled jaw in his hand. He traced his thumb over the plump, pink lips.

    "In Phoenix?" Link smiled, his blue eyes twinkling clearly and without the obstruction of his glasses.

    "Yeah, I suppose. I mean, here. Together. Nothing stopping us from being with each other. Here, in this amazing hotel. Here, in your arms. In this bathtub." He smoothed his thumb over the slick head of Link's cock, causing Link to bite his lip. The two men continued to kiss, caress and stroke each other to completion. Warm ropes of semen floating to the top. Link stuck his tongue out and screwed up his face.

    "Ew. That's nasty. I guess we should get out, yeah?" He stood and stepped out of the tub, the suds deflating as they slid down his lithe body and to the cool marble floor below. He retreated to the open shower to rinse off the soapy residue and any semen that might have clung to him. Rhett followed suit, pulling himself out of the tub and pulling the plug to allow the soiled water access to the drain. He toweled himself off and sat on the closed lid of the toilet, watching Link shimmy under the pulsing stream of water. The water trickled down Link's tanned skin, causing it to glisten in the candlelight. He ran his hands through his dark hair, careful to rinse out any errant soap, pushing it back away from his forehead when he was finished.

    "You probably don't remember the last time I had you alone in the bath." Rhett recalled, a hint of mirth in his deep voice.

    "Of course I do. It was the night I met you. You touched my butt." Link looked at his companion, a blurry, naked mass. How could he forget? It was one of the best nights of his life. "And I mean, I fell for you that night. I could never forget that night."

    "Nope, although that was one of the best nights of my life. I'm talking about the night I found you drunk in my bathroom."

    "Oh, Rhett. I don't want to talk about that night." Link turned away, giving Rhett a full glimpse of the pert ass he loved so much.

    "No, don't worry about it. It's a funny story, I promise." Rhett began. "I put you in the tub to clean the barf off of you and you proceeded to hit on me. Profusely. You offered to give me a handjob, but I wasn't allowed to tell Katie about it."

    Link groaned. "I get forgetful when I drink, sometimes. Did I really offer to give you a handy?"

    Rhett laughed. "Yeah, you did. And I would have let you, too, but I didn't want to take advantage of the pretty drunk boy, naked in my bathroom."

    Link blushed and looked down. "What else did I say?"

    "You got excited at the prospect of sharing a bed with me that night. Said you'd never done it before, but wanted to once. In college." Rhett remembered back to that night. "Oh, and told me not to tell Katie we're sleeping together. Thought she'd get mad."

    Link shut off the water and stood to face Rhett. "I can't believe I said that. Did I really still believe Katie and I were married?"

    "Yep. Don't worry, though. I didn't tell her." Rhett winked as Link threw a towel at him.

* * *

* * *

  
    Rhett flopped his naked body onto the soft sheets of their temporary bed and stretched, making his already lengthy body seem longer. He rested his hands on his chest, fingers entwined. Link entered the room shortly after, a fluffy white towel hung low on his waist. Rhett turned his head to look at him and licked his lips.

    "Calm down, big guy. You're downright insatiable." Link picked his glasses up from the end table and slid them on his face.

    "I can't help it, man. You're just so sexy." Rhett rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his hand.

    "Stop it." Link blushed.

    "I mean it, man. You're the most gorgeous, funny, thoughtful person I have ever met. C'mere." He sat upright on the edge of the bed. Link stepped closer, shyly. Rhett grabbed Link by the waist and pulled him close, sliding him between his long, bare legs. Even while sitting, Rhett was so tall. He kissed the firm torso in front of him, below the chest, but above the belly button.

    "Not now, Rhett. We have to pack up. Check out is in an hour."

    "All I need is fifteen." Rhett teased, nipping at the smooth skin.

    Link giggled and slapped Rhett's shoulders. "We've already had sex in every part of the room."

    "I know. It was a great seventy-two hours." Another nip from Rhett. A small squeal from Link. "Besides, we're gonna be driving for who knows how long. Gotta get our fill now." He slid his hands under the soft towel and cupped Link's ass in his large hands. Link let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding.

    "Link, would you dance for me?" Rhett looked up with his gold-flecked green eyes. They sparkled and Link felt himself melt.

    "Only if you sing for me later." He placed his hand on Rhett's cheek and pulled away. He turned on the radio, a small clock radio combo provided by the hotel. It crackled through the static until Link found a clear station.

_"Are you ready for, ready for_   
_A perfect storm, perfect storm_   
_Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine_   
_There’s no going back"_

  
    Link shrugged and swayed his hips to the sultry beat. Katy Perry was never his first choice, but some of the girls back at The Pink Kitten loved dancing to her pseudo trap style instrumentals and her speak-singing vocals. He didn't have a pole, his usual method for dance, but he did have a chair that went with their brushed steel and white kitchen. He motioned for Rhett to sit in it, but not before dancing seductively around it in only his towel.

    Rhett made himself comfortable in the chair as the music played around him, enveloping him. Link stood in front of him, swaying his hips and behaving more like a stripper than he was accustomed to. He wished he had been wearing more so that he had more to take off.

  
_"It’s in the palm of your hand now baby_   
_It’s a yes or no, no maybe_   
_So just be sure before you give it up to me_   
_Up to me, give it up to me"_

  
    Link straddled the naked man on the chair. Rhett restrained his hands from shooting out to touch the dancing man, having previously learned his lesson. Link captured Rhett's lips, slightly agape and breathing shallowly, with his own in a deep kiss before pulling away.

  
_"Are you ready for, ready for_   
_A perfect storm, perfect storm"_

  
    Link let the towel drop to the floor and sat himself down on Rhett's thighs, grinding his ass . "It's okay. Touch me, Rhett." He took Rhett's face in his hands and arched his hips as Rhett's anticipating hands came down on his thighs. Rhett growled low from the pit of his stomach and attached his mouth to Link's smooth neck. Link threw his head back as Rhett sucked and bit on his skin. Link knew it would bruise and he'd have a hickey, something he hadn't had since he and Katie sneaked off during senior prom to make out on the football field. He didn't care. He'd proudly display Rhett's love bite, even if they were far too old to show off such accomplishments.

  
_"Damn I think I love her_   
_Shawty so bad_   
_I’m sprung and I don’t care_   
_She got me like a roller coaster_   
_Turn the bedroom into a fair"_

  
    Link soon forgot about the dancing, the sexy spectacle he was supposed to provide for the man he loved. Link looked into Rhett's eyes and could tell Rhett had forgotten all about it too. The mood had shifted to hands exploring, grasping for purchase in damp hair, on smooth freckled skin. Tongues fighting for dominance inside warm mouths.

  
_"Her love is like a drug_   
_I was tryna hit it and quit it_   
_But lil’ mama so dope_   
_I messed around and got addicted"_

    Link could feel Rhett getting hard beneath him. This man was a machine, not that Link was complaining. It made him feel good, sexy, wanted. It made him forget about Katie, about his time in prison, about all the wrong things in his life. He could feel Rhett's heart beating in time with his. All he could think about was this charming man who saw past his flaws. Past his broken life. Past everything that Link hated about himself. Rhett only saw the present. The future.

  
_So you wanna play with magic_   
_Boy, you should know whatcha falling for_   
_Baby do you dare to do this_   
_Cause I’m coming atcha like a dark horse_

    Rhett linked his arms underneath the other man and stood, bringing him up with him. Link wrapped his bare legs around Rhett's torso, holding on tightly as they made their way back to the California King sized bed. Rhett dropped the dark haired man onto the fluffy bed and bent over to bring his lips to Link's erect nipples, his freckled ass high in the air. There was a soft knock on the door, so soft, neither man heard it.

    "Housekeeping!" A small, plump Mexican woman with pencil thin eyebrows and plum lipstick backed into the room with her cleaning cart in her hands. She turned and gasped at the sight of the two men, stark ass naked and fully aroused on the bed she was planning on making fresh.

    "Ay, Dios mío!" She gasped, causing Rhett to startle and slip off the edge of the bed. Rhett, lying prone on the floor, wincing in pain, looked up to see Link half laying on the bed, propped up on his elbows.

    "Lo siento señorita. Un momento por favor." He spoke, unsure if he was saying it properly. She nodded, flushed red, and hurried out the door fanning herself in the process.

    "You okay down there?" Link looked down at the naked man on the floor. Rhett could only groan in response.

* * *

* * *

  
    The guys drove in a comfortable silence for the next several hours, the occasional need for conversation breaking through the sounds of the radio playing low or the the wispy sounds of the air passing through cracked windows. It was ten hours later in Amarillo, Texas when Link found himself looking out to the clear Amarillo night sky and chuckling softly.

    "What's so funny, man?" Rhett questioned as they pulled into an old motel, with a southern style facade and a broken water feature.

    "I still can't get over what happened in the hotel, man. Her face! Your face!" He laughed louder, his eyes clenched shut and his cheeks dimpling.

    "It wasn't that funny, Bo. It hurt. Got the wind knocked out of me and everything."

_"Ay, Dios mío!"_ Link mimicked and fanned himself, tears rolling down his face.

    "And to think, I was gonna blow you when we got in our room. Not anymore." Rhett shrugged and put the van in park. He grabbed his bag and hopped out, walking with long strides to the entrance. A neon **"VACANCY"** sign flicked in the dirty window.

    "Hey! Wait! I'm sorry! I take it back!" Link ran after the other man.

* * *

* * *

  
    The men left the motel early in the morning, having not slept well the previous night. Their lack of sleep had little to do with their oversexed hormones, but more to do with the funny smell emanating from somewhere in the room.

    "It's a dead body. I'm sure of it. I've read about this man. People stash corpses under the mattresses and no one ever finds 'em." Link ringed his hands together and refused to touch anything. The room was brown. Brown fake wood paneling, brown appliances. Brown carpeting that Link was positive was intentional. Brown hid stains. Blood stains. Fecal matter. Bugs. He stood on a wooden chair after something, also brown, skittered by. "What was that?" He shrieked.

    "A roach, maybe?" Rhett shrugged. He was equally disgusted by the room but didn't want to let Link know he was freaking out too.

    "It was too big to be a roach! It had to have been a rat!"

    "Nah. It wasn't hairy. And It had antennae."

    "I'm gonna go sleep in the truck." Link grabbed his bag and was out of the room, his feet barely touching the foul carpet.

    "Right behind you, buddyroll."

* * *

* * *

  
    The drive to Nashville was exhausting. Sleeping in the truck had been a bad idea, leaving them both with aching bones and a crick Link's neck. Along the way, they decided to stop and see some sights, including a quick walk around the Stafford Air & Space Museum in Oklahoma as well as the Woody Guthrie statue and several greasy spoon diners. Rhett was determined to get to Nashville before it got too dark and he was even more determined to find a decent hotel for the night.

    And he had. He found a hotel themed with various country music icons. He had tried to get the Merle Haggard suite, but it was booked up by a family on vacation from Detroit, so he instead picked the Hank Williams suite.

    "Man, the Waylon Jennings room would have been awesome!" Link commented as they rode the elevator up to the third floor. A Conway Twitty song played low on the elevator's internal speakers.

    "Yeah, but it was connected to the Willie Nelson room and we only need one room, mister. Besides, I think someone already got the Willie room and I'll be damned if someone else walks in on us again." He pulled Link to his side and kissed the top of his head.

    The room looked just like you would expect a country/western room to look. Guitars hung on the walls along with the horns of a steer. Once again, there was lots of exposed wood, but the bed was clean and there was an old neon tube jukebox in the corner. It was loaded with every classic Country star you could think of. Rhett fired it up and began to play an old Merle song. One he remembered from his youth. He kicked his sneakers off and stretched out on the double bed, where Link had already made himself comfy. He had stripped down to just his underwear. Rhett watched as his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth gaped open.

    "Goodnight, darlin'. I love you." He kissed Link's cheek and shut the light off for the night. He undressed in the darkness before climbing back into the bed. Link rolled over, draping a sleepy arm over Rhett's bare stomach and resting his face, now more than twenty-four hours in to a five o'clock shadow, on Rhett's chest. Rhett's heart beat fast, and hoped this feeling of happiness never went away.

* * *

* * *

  
    The men awoke early for the last leg of their journey. Rhett hadn't really told Link where they were going, just back to North Carolina. Rhett had said he had friends there that were willing to help out. Link was just glad to see the orange leaves of autumn once again. They found themselves pulling into a crowded waffle house for breakfast. They ordered the biggest breakfasts they could find, all southern style of course. Rhett hadn't realized just how much he missed the artery clogging breakfasts of his youth. Biscuits and gravy. Grits. Ham and red eye gravy. He wanted it all.

    "Slow down, man. You're gonna get sick." Link laughed and bit into his waffle. People always tried to tell him waffles and pancakes were the same things, but he knew differently. And he knew waffles were superior in every way possible.

"I can't help it! I just love to eat!" Rhett took a big bite of his gravy covered breakfast and smiled.

    Link had fallen asleep not long after the meal, his full stomach and the rhythm of the road lulling him into a satisfying sleep.  Rhett drove in silence for several hours, lightly humming along with the radio whenever a song he recognized came on and casting his gaze over to his sleeping companion whenever a safe moment would arise. He smiled to himself, knowing that soon, he'd get to experience Link at his happiest.

    Rhett pulled off the interstate and entered a quaint little town where everyone waved to him. He pulled over to a gas station and got out of the truck as quietly as he could so as not to wake up his passenger.

    Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he dialed a familiar number. One he had called several times during the trip when he found a moment of privacy. When he went to get some more ice from the machine in the hall. When he went to sort out the check out service. When he went to get thirds from the continental breakfast bar.

    "Hey, Rhett!" A now familiar southern voice greeted him.

    "Hey, Mama-Sue. I just wanted to let you know, we made it to Lillington. We should be there in five."

    "I've been waitin', Sugar. I can't wait to meet you and see my baby boy." Rhett disconnected the call and climbed back into the cab of the van. Link was still asleep.  
Rhett carefully pulled the van, with his attached sedan on the back, into the paved driveway of a cute little one story home. Standing in the yard was an attractive older woman, similar in appearance to Link, smiling wide and waving with excitement.

    Rhett shook Link gently to wake him. Link yawned and blinked up at his companion. "We're there?"

    "We're here, buddy. Look outside." Rhett smiled softly and pointed out the passenger window.

    It took a moment for Link's tired eyes to focus. "Mom?" He fumbled with the door handle, pushing his way through the door and into the fresh Carolina air. "MAMA!" He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He pulled away, still holding her, and looked at her face. His eyes were wet with tears and he hugged her again.

    "My baby! I missed you, Char...Link." She wiped a tear from her own blue eyes and kissed his cheek.

    "Mom? Rhett? How did? Who?"

    Rhett, who had been keeping his distance, stood at the hood of the van. "Craig gave me her number."

    "You must be Rhett!" Sue walked to Rhett with open arms and embraced the tall man. "Thank you for bringin' my baby home. Come on' guys. You must be famished. I've got a pitcher of sweet tea in the kitchen and chicken ready for fryin'." She took Link by the hand and pulled him into the house. Rhett followed closely behind, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

    The kitchen was homey and smelled like cinnamon. Rhett was slightly too tall and had to tilt his head in order to stand comfortably.

    "We got the basement all set up for you guys. There's a full bathroom down there, enough room for a bed and even a little livin' room."

    "Oh, mama. We couldn't possibly impose..." Link stopped short of sipping his tea.

    "It's all done and settled. Y'all can stay for as long as you need to. It took a bit to convince Rhett, here, but I did."

    Rhett blushed and tried to hide it behind his own glass of tea.

    "I wish I could have seen that weddin'." She sighed sitting down at the round kitchen table.

    "It was amazing, mama. Rhett sang a song and then all our friends stepped up to say why he should be with me."

    "I couldn't take my eyes offa him, ma'am." Rhett stood behind Link and placed a hand, damp from the condensation of the ice tea glass, on Link's shoulder.

    "So when are all y'all gonna get married?" She asked, causing Link to choke on his sip of tea. "I'm just teasin'. Why don't y'all go down and make yourselves at home while I get dinner started."

    The men descended the basement steps. Sue was right, there was plenty of space for Rhett's bed and other belongings. With room to spare. There was an old couch and an even older television already down there. No doubt his stepdad's version of a man cave. Sitting on a coffee table was a stack of photo albums. Link sat on the couch and began flipping through the top book. It was pictures of him as a baby. His first day of school. A McDonald's birthday party. They laughed and smiled at the old photographs.

    Rhett opened up a different one. Inside was a college age Link. His bleached blonde hair and dark goatee stood out in the pictures. Link fronting a punk band. Link at the beach. Link at a gymnastics meet. Him and a pretty blonde girl. "That's Katie." Link clarified.

    "She's so familiar." Rhett mused, looking at more pictures. There was an old-school selfie of Link at a basketball game, Katie looking from over his shoulder in her cheerleader uniform, her manicured hands on his shoulders. The college basketball team in the background during a brief moment of deciding what play to do next. Rhett recognized himself immediately in the background of the picture. His hair buzzed short and no facial hair in sight. An intent look away from the coach, to the stands where Link and Katie posed.

    "Hey! That's me!" Rhett pointed to the boy in the picture.

    "No way." Link looked closer. "It can't be you. It looks nothing like you."

    "I swear! That's me!" Rhett flipped the page and saw a few more photos from the same basketball game. Most were of the cheerleaders or other team members. There was a profile picture, slightly out of focus and off center, of the same lanky player performing a shot from the three-point line. "There! That's me! I remember that game! That was the winning shot! I went to a party after this game! The party where I hooked up with Jack!"

    Link looked closer at the picture. Perhaps it was possible. He flipped the page to a series of pictures taken in a darker room. Dozens of people milled around in the background. In the foreground, Link sat with Katie and a trim man with dark brown hair and chapped lips. Link held a red plastic cup up with his left hand, his eyes bloodshot. There was a ring on his finger and Katie's lips pressed to his cheek. The other man smiling, a mouth full of perfectly white teeth showing.   
"That's Jack! And There I am again! Right there!" Rhett pointed to a figure behind him. A tall man with a red plastic cup to his lips, looking to Jack from the corner of his eye.

    "I remember! Oh, my gosh! I remember Katie telling you to shit or get off the pot! I can't believe I didn't notice it before!" Link flipped to the next page. This time, the mysterious man with the buzz cut was no longer so mysterious. He was in the frame, sitting on the couch with the other three, his gaze on the man in front of him.

    "You're totally checking him out, here! Look!" Link pointed to the photo of Rhett, head tilted down and eyes looking up, hopeful.

    "Looks more like I'm checking you out..." Rhett mused.

    "No it doesn't....actually..." Link looked harder. A conversation from their first date came back to him. _'Don't laugh, but I remember thinking it was too bad his friend was married. I was only attracted to Jack because I knew he was gay. He wasn't really that good looking, in hindsight. But his friend? He was so handsome, even with his bleached blonde hair and dark goatee.'_

    "You were lookin' at me! Did you know? All this time?" Link sat the album down and looked at Rhett hard.

    "I had no idea. I promise. I guess fate just has a funny way of working things out." Rhett kissed Link on the forehead. "And I'm glad it all happened the way it did."

    "Me too." Link looked at Rhett, and back to the picture in the album. "Although, I'm so glad you let your hair grow out."

    Rhett gave him a playful shove and Link giggled.

    "Supper time, boys! Come and git it!" Sue called down.

    The two men sat around the dinner table with Sue and her husband, passing dishes of biscuits, potatoes, chicken and corn while discussing everything under the sun. Like a normal family. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this guys. I hope this one was satisfactory. 
> 
> p.s. Dark Horse by Katie Perry and Juicy J (I'm sorry. It just had the beat I needed... and when it plays at work I sing along. I'm so ashamed)


	26. Part 26/Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. The final part. The part where everything gets wrapped up in a neat little package.

* * *

* * *

  
**September, nearly one year later...**

  
_Dear Craig,_  
_I just received your last letter! I'm so happy for you! I know how long you have been waiting for this day to happen! I'm so glad Big Pete pulled some strings and did that for you! He really is the best boss ever. I guess it pays to know someone with connections, yeah? By the time you get this letter, you'll have Miguel back in the States! How exciting is that!I wish I was there with you for that special moment! I can't wait to meet him next month when y'all come out to celebrate Rhett's birthday with us! It's gonna be so much fun!_

_But guess what!?! We just signed a lease on a small house about twenty minutes outside of Raleigh. We got it for a steal at a foreclosure sale. Can you believe it? Me? With a home of my own. Well, our own I should say. It's been wonderful living with my mom, but I am so ready to start again. Living with her really helped us add to the small fortune that Pete gave us back in California._

_Did you send that audition tape in to that reality contest show for drag queens? I bet you could win it all! You really should try it. They'd be fools to not bring you on. You're so much better than all those queens from last season, mama!_

_Oh! Rhett got me a puppy as a late birthday gift! Her name is Jade and she is just the sweetest little dachshund ever! I'll enclose a picture of us for you. And she'll have plenty of room to run around at the new house. I've been thinking about getting her a sister. Maybe that's what I'll get Rhett for Christmas. He always talked about wanting a puppy named Barbara. I know!That's such an odd name for a dog, but he says it's after the singer...you know? Barbara Mandrell?_

_Rhett is doing well, by the way. His job at the local television station out of Raleigh as the afternoon news head anchor is going really well and they are talking about promoting him to his own morning talk show. My man is gonna be a star. I just hope that he doesn't get too many groupies. You know how jealous I get._

_I just started my final semester at North Carolina State! Soon I'll have my doctorate in history! I'm so excited. My mentor there has been talking with the Collegiate Board of Trustees and the people in charge of hiring new professors about hiring me as their Professor of Modern History after Doctor Timmons retires in the spring. Can you imagine? Me, molding young minds? It's crazy!_

_Yes, I'm still dancing. But not at clubs. I'm the head of a dance troupe here on campus as well as an instructor at a pole dancing fitness center in Raleigh. An entire center devoted to learning pole dancing! It's a big hit with the college crowd. There are even a few guys in my class. The drama department has also asked me to choreograph their winter play. I promised them I wouldn't have the Sharks vs The Jets on stripper poles. Although that would make West Side Story more fun._

_I finally feel complete, Craig. And I owe it all to you. If you hadn't brought Rhett back to see me that night, I wouldn't be here now. I'm writing this as he's cooking dinner. He says hi, by the way._

_Tell everyone we said hello and that we hope to hear from them soon._

  
_With All my love,_  
_Link (and Rhett...and Jade)_

  
_P.S. I'm gonna ask Rhett to marry me at the party, but I'm gonna need your help. Call me._

 

    Craig smiled and folded the letter back up and into the plain white envelope in had come in.

    "Why are you smiling like that, mi amor?" A clean-shaven man with dark brown, almost black, eyes smiled warmly at him from the worn out couch Link used to sleep on. Craig curled up beside him, tucking his painted toes under his butt and resting his temple on Miguel's shoulder, muscular under the soft cotton tee shirt he wore. His dark hair, longer since Craig had last seen him, curled loosely around his ears. Craig loved to run his manicured hands through the soft curls, loved to watch them spring back into place.

    "I just got a letter from Link," Craig sighed, smiling. He pulled a curl and let it spring back.

    "I cannot wait to meet this Link and his boyfriend. What was his name?" He threw a strong arm around Craig and danced his fingers along his upper arm, tickling the delicate bronze skin. People had described Craig's skin as caramel colored and then apologized profusely. ' _Child, I like being compared to caramel. I'm sweet, but girl, I'm even better when I'm salty.'_

    "His name is Rhett."

    "Rrrrrhett. Like that movie. The Wind is Going, yes?"

    Craig chuckled. He loved when Miguel got lost in translation. And Miguel loved that it made Craig smile, so he did it intentionally. Though he didn't let Craig know that much.

    "It's Gone With The Wind, baby." Craig kissed his husband's cheek, leaving a smear of cherry lip gloss on Miguel's rich skin. The words Link wrote echoed through Craig's head. _'I feel complete.'_ He snuggled in closer to the warm body beside him and thought, "Me too, Bebe. Me too."

* * *

* * *

  
    Link was running around their new home, a small white two-story Craftsman style home with a white fence around the perimeter and black shutters, in a frenzy. He was busy putting the final touches on the house before the guests arrived. A few tasteful Halloween decorations adorned the home, a cute wreath with spooky ghosts on it, a cutesy skeleton on a post by the porch steps and a few jack o'lanterns with varying facial features lined the stone walkway leading from the mailbox to the steps. Rhett had no idea Link had been planning this birthday party for him, let alone the bigger surprise later that night.

    Jade nipped at Link's heels as he dusted and cleaned the windows, yet she did not bark. The men had moved in two weeks ago and had finally finished unpacking two days ago. Link checked to make sure all the snacks were ready to go, that the soda was cold and the music was hot. He checked and rechecked the bathrooms for soaps, toilet paper and towels. All stocked and ready to go. He walked past a shelf and adjusted the small figurine on it. Up in the master bedroom he checked his outfit in the mirror. His happy sweater fit him perfectly and the tight blue jeans always looked good on him. He knew Rhett would approve of the outfit. He liked everything Link wore, and liked it even more when Link wore nothing at all.

    Out back on the patio, a favorite feature of Rhett's, Link had set up a drinks station and had the coals going for steaks and other meats for grilling. He'd leave the grilling to Rhett though. Link couldn't be trusted with anything involving fire. Not since the Fourth of July sparkler incident at his mom's place this past July. There were lawn chairs and blankets spread out for the guests and some lawn games, like corn-hole and horseshoes. It may be October, but it was still nice enough in North Carolina to have an outdoor evening party.

    The party in question was set to begin at six PM sharp. Rhett was scheduled to be home at six thirty. The same time he got home every night, like clockwork. He looked at his watch. It was quarter to five and a bright yellow taxi pulled up to the curb. An extremely handsome man Link had never seen before scurried out and opened the other back door. Craig stepped out with a flourish; his dark hair was cut in a stylish fade, longer on the top and swept to the side. He wore a flannel shirt and tight blue jeans, obviously trying to blend into his environment. The other man must be Miguel, Link concluded. He looked handsome in a pair of olive green cargo pants (Craig must have begged him to not wear those and failed, Link knew Craig couldn't stand Link's own sloppy pair he wore occasionally) and a gray sweater, tight in his broad shoulders but loose around his waist. His curly black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, he had allowed a scruffy beard to grow and he wore stylish brown boots. He looked like a young professor who enjoyed mountain biking and farmers markets. He helped Craig with their bags, retrieving them from the trunk. He paid the driver and waved farewell. Link met them at the white wooden gate.

    "Craig!" He threw his arms around the other man, tears in his eyes. He had missed this man, his brother from another mother. He missed his 'mama', Foxxy, too. Hopefully, she'd show up sometime during their week long visit.

    "I missed you too, child. Here," he handed Link a small box. "It's just a little housewarming gift." Inside the box was a jar of blackberry vanilla body scrub. Link had been trying to find this brand since they moved back east and had always come up short. He cracked open the jar and took in the familiar smell. It brought him back to the night he met Rhett. It made his heart beat fast.

    "Link, this is my husband Miguel. Miguel...Link." Link extended his hand to shake, but Miguel engulfed him in a bear hug. He smelled like warm cologne and cinnamon gum. He could see why Craig loved him so much. He was handsome and incredibly friendly.

    Link showed them to the guest bedroom and insisted they make themselves comfortable. A horn beeped outside. Link pulled aside the curtain and looked to the driveway below. A dark gray Mercedes convertible had pulled in and Link recognized the occupants right away. Though his hair was no longer the color of cotton candy, Alex was still a sight to be seen. His bleached blonde hair hiding under a Plain blue ball cap took the attention away from his sparse red beard. He slid out of the driver's seat and walked around to help out a very pregnant Jenny from the other side of the car.

    "Oh, my gosh! You're pregnant! Why didn't you tell us!" Link cried as he flung open the front door to help her inside. She had to be at least eight months along and still wearing tall heels and stylish Bodycon style dresses.

    "Surprise!" She said, breathing hard. "Is it hot? Are you hot?" Link sat her down at the kitchen table and handed her a cool glass of water.

    "Who saw this coming? I sure didn't." Craig snapped his fingers and Jenny giggled.

    "Lexi and Stevie wanted to make it but Lexi's filming some surfer-slash-horror movie in Cabo right now and took Stevie with her. They send their love." She sipped her water and propped her feet up on Alex's lap. He slid her heels off and rubbed her swollen feet, smiling proudly.

    The doorbell rang. Link didn't know who it could be. He had only invited a few people and most of them were currently in his home. He was expecting his parents, but they weren't due for another hour since they only lived twenty minutes away.

    He opened the door to see Big Pete flanked by several gorgeous young women, all of whom Link knew as his club sisters, as well as Mary Jo and the girls from his now obviously defunct YMCA class. A black limo pulled away as the group entered the small house. They were all dressed in the latest fashions and they all looked so gorgeous. Holding Angel's hand was a small girl with big blue eyes and dark curly hair. Link remembered Angel saying she had a young daughter.

    "Oh, sorry Link. I may have mentioned your plans to Pete and well..." Craig tried to look bashful, but it came off as sneaky and unapologetic. Sassy, even.

    "No! This is wonderful! I can't believe this!" Link managed to hug them all, inviting them all to the backyard for drinks and to mingle among themselves.

    "So, Angel. Who is this?" He bent down to be eye level with the shy child.

    "This is Ruby. My daughter. I hope it's okay that I brought her."

    Link smiled wide. "Of course it's okay. Hey, Ruby. Do you like puppies? I have a puppy named Jade who is just itchin' to meet you." The little girl's eyes grew wide and she nodded with excitement.

    "Can I play with it, mama?" Angel nodded and scooted the small girl out to the backyard to play with the small dog.

    The doorbell rang once again. Link answered it nervously, knowing exactly who it was this time. Standing on his porch was a tall man who bore a striking resemblance to Rhett. His hair was shorter and his eyes looked tired. He was shorter than Rhett, yet taller than Link. He wore dress slacks and a pale yellow polo shirt.

    "Cole. Thank you for coming." Link shook his hand and invited him in.

    "Yes, well. I. I've had some time to think about all of this and..." He rubbed the back of his head, a tic that Rhett also did. Link felt his face soften at the familiar display.

    "Yeah?"

    "Perhaps... no. I mean. I know now. I was too hard on Rhett. On You. I just want Rhett to be happy. He's my baby brother, ya know? I had promised my folks I'd always look out for him and I broke that promise. But I'm ready to fix it. I hope y'all can forgive me." He looked to his shoes, shiny and black, and sighed deeply.

    Link handed him a soda. "Look, I understand. It's hard to accept who we are. I'm okay with having you in our lives if Rhett is. And if I know Rhett, he'll be happy you're ready to talk to him again. What about your parents?"

    Cole sighed. "They're still not ready. It's hard for them. But they miss him. Mom talks about him all the time. Hopefully one day they will come around."

    Link nodded sadly and introduced Cole to the other guests. Link could tell that he was a bit uncomfortable, being surrounded by drag queens, strippers, immigrants and a mobster...sorry, alleged mobster, even himself; a former convict. Link had never noticed how unique his rag tag adopted family was. And he loves it. He loves all their quirks and eccentricities. As he mama used to say "It takes all kinds to make the world go 'round. Never forget that."

    His folks arrived soon after. Sue brought a giant sheet cake with what looked like a hundred candles on it. He introduced his actual family to his West Coast family and passed around drinks as he heard Rhett's midsize sedan pull into their driveway, behind Sue's black minivan.

    "Be quiet everybody." Link hushed the group and went out front to meet the man that, one year later, still makes his heart flutter and could bring him to his knees with one look.

    Rhett unfolded himself out of the car that was, frankly, a bit too small for his tall frame, and stretched his back. He reached into the backseat and pulled out a bucket of fried chicken and all the fixin's. It was his birthday and he wanted KFC for dinner.

    "Happy birthday, sweetie." Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck and kissed him warmly. Rhett kissed back, trailing his hand down Link's back and resting it on the curve of his ass. Link blushed at the contact. Rhett loved that after a year, he could still make the smaller man flush with the simplest touch; a graze of their knuckles in the supermarket, the brush of their knees under the table at the local Bojangles, the slightest touch to his waist. Link looked so handsome with his flushed cheeks and his favorite wolf sweatshirt. Rhett had gotten it for him as a gift and it made Link happy every time he wore it. And if Link was happy, well then Rhett was overjoyed.

    "Oh, are your mama and Lou here for dinner?" Rhett asked, nonchalantly. "We should have enough KFC to go around." He still held onto Link. It was always so hard to let go of him. He had made that mistake once and vowed to never let Link go again. Metaphorically and well, not so metaphorically.

    "Oh, yeah. I hope that's okay. They made you a cake. I don't think mom knows how old you are. I counted like, two hundred candles on that thing. I think she wants to set fire to the house so that we will move back in with her." Link felt Rhett chuckle against him. The sound always sent chills down his spine. He loved the sound of Rhett's laughter. The low breathy 'ho', the cheerful giggle, the stifled laugh that pushed out his nose and lips when Link said something particularly ridiculous. He loved how Rhett's eyes squinted when he laughed and how he would throw his head back with joy and hold his chest as if trying to protect himself from bursting apart.

    "And the Mercedes?" Rhett pointed to the fancy car with his thumb, the bag of semi-fast food clasped tightly with his other four fingers.

    _Shit_. Link hadn't thought of that. "Oh, you know Lou. Impulse buy. Wanted to show it off. Maybe he'll take you for a spin in it later. How'd you like to feel the wind in your hair?" He teased and pulled away from Rhett's embrace. "Come on. I've got the grill going out on the back patio. I didn't know you'd be getting chicken so I bought some steaks..." He took Rhett by the hand and led him through the house, giving Rhett time to remove his blazer and roll up the sleeves of his teal button up shirt. He kicked off his loafers and socks. He loved the feeling of grass between his toes after a long day of wearing shoes.

    "I have a surprise," Link whispered. "Close your eyes." He loosened Rhett's tie for him and kissed his cheek.

    "Link, I told you I didn't want anything for my birthday, baby." But still, he closed his eyes.

    Link led him outside and silently counted to three with his fingers for the guests surrounding them.

    "Open 'em, Rhett." Link held Rhett's large hand in his, entwining their fingers together. He stood close to the older man and smiled up at him. Although Rhett could not see Link's smile, he could feel it. He could feel the warmth surround him, he could feel the love envelop him. He felt the electricity course through him, the same way it did whenever Link looked at him with those big ocean blue orbs and that boyish smile. He opened his eyes, not noticing the people at first, only Link. Only those eyes and that smile. Link motioned with a nod of his head for Rhett to turn his own head out to the back yard where a sea of familiar faces smiled and clapped their hands.

    "SURPRISE!" The crowd cheered as Rhett took it all in.

    "Craig! Oh my god! And is this your husband! Wow! Holy shit! Jenny! What happened? Alex...for real?" Rhett mingled, hugging every guest and thanking them for the surprise. His eyes came upon his older brother, standing off to the side and nursing a Sprite. "Cole? What are you doing here?" He arched an eyebrow and stepped closer to the person who had been his best friend for the first five years of his life.

    "I called the other night...to talk. Ask you to forgive me for being such an asshole. But you weren't home. Link suggested I come tonight. I wasn't sure you'd want to see me, but..." Cole's apology was cut short by the taller sibling wrapping his long arms around his shoulders with a sob.

    "Of course I would want to see you! What about mom and dad?" Rhett looked into Cole's blue eyes and frowned.

    "They send their love and wanted me to give you this, but they just...are not ready. Not yet." He handed Rhett a card sealed in an envelope.

    "I'll read this later. Have you met everybody? Did you see Jenny?" The brothers laughed and threw their arms around each other as they walked back to the group of guests.

    "Thank you guys so much for this surprise. It means so much to have you all here to celebrate my birthday and our housewarming. What a wonderful surprise." He looked at Link with wet eyes.

    "But, Rhett. I have one more surprise for you..." Link slid on one knee and pulled out a wooden band in a small velvet box. "...what do you say?" The silence was thick and Link suddenly became nervous. Craig, always the life saver spoke.

    "You should marry him because I'm already spoken for." He squeezed Miguel's hand. Miguel spoke next.

    "You should marry him because Craig won't let me."

    "You should marry him because he loves you more than I ever could." Jenny winked and rubbed her belly. "Plus, this little lady is going to need some godparents."

    "You should marry him because I've never seen you happier." Alex gave the pair a thumbs up and a sincere smile.

    The girls all began to chime in too, all complimentary reasons why the two should be married.

    "Okay, okay. I get it," Rhett shushed the group. "I was never planning on saying no."

    Link stood and threw his arms around Rhett. Rhett swung him around and sat him back on the ground gently. He kissed him passionately. "Best birthday ever."

    Alex chimed in, killing the moment. "So, can I plan the bachelor party?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank all of you for all the comments, kudos and support you have shown me since I started this story back in October. I wrote this story as an outlet to channel all the pain I was going through into something creative and the response was unbelievable. I still can't believe how much you guys loved my silly little story and I appreciate it from the bottom of my cold, black heart.  
> I wish I could thank every single one of you individually. You all have been amazing. (even those people who made me question myself, my story and my ability. I nearly abandoned this story. So thank you for making me push myself to not take the criticism so harshly. )
> 
> For all the lovely people who made me fan art and fan videos, I love you. They were amazing and I never thought that I'd write a story that would strike a chord with people in such a way. 
> 
> For those people who talked me through my rough patches (in life and in storytelling) you know who you are and I love you guys to the moon and back.
> 
> For everyone who left a kudos, a single comment or a comment on every chapter. You are what keeps me going. 
> 
> For everyone who loved my OC Craig, you have no idea how much it means to me to see something I created from absolute air get so much love. It gives me hope that I will one day be able to write a story using nothing but original characters. 
> 
> In conclusion, ladies and jellyspoons...  
> I love every single one of you. 
> 
> (ps. don't forget to come visit me on Tumblr, same name as here. cattacodinosaur.)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments and kudos if you liked it, and don't forget to visit me on tumblr. I'm pretty boring on there, but I'd like to have the friends. :) http://cattacodinosaur.tumblr.com/


End file.
